Kokoro Shibusen School
by Yumi Kazahaya
Summary: El Shibusen es una escuela normal con alumnos normales... bueno, lo seria si no contamos los fantasmas, kishin y brujas que atacan todos los dias... - SxM BSxT KxC RxM SxC UA OOC Mal Summary
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: La historia es totalmente mía, esta basada en un cómic mío, su titulo original es **_**Kokoro X SchoooL **_**la cual cuenta con dos temporadas y 5 omakes, decidí publicarla aquí usando a los geniales personajes de Soul Eater, los cuales le pertenecen a Atsushi Okubo**

_¡Hi! Bueno, aquí regrese con otra nueva historia (si, otra xD) espero y les guste!, sin mas que decir, ¡el prologo!_

* * *

**Kokoro Shibusen School**

**Prologo**

**Soul POV**

Otro día más.

Otro día de aburrimiento.

Varios me han dicho, ¿Cómo puedes estar_ tú_ en el Shibusen? ¿Cómo puede un vago, flojo e idiota estar en la escuela mas prestigiada de todas?

Bueno, yo les diría la verdad…

Pero no puedo.

El Shibusen… ¿Cómo puedo describir al Shibusen…? Bueno… empecemos por lo básico.

El Shibusen es una escuela como cualquier otra, tiene aulas de trabajo, una gran biblioteca, dirección, consejo estudiantil, canchas, gimnasio, alberca, comedor, dormitorios, un patio, entre otras cosas que las demás escuelas también tienen. Fue fundada por Shinigami-sama, el actual Director, con el propósito de enseñar a los jóvenes el camino correcto en al vida…

Si… el Shibusen es una escuela normal…

Bueno, lo seria si no contamos los múltiples ataques de fantasmas, kishin, brujas entre otras cosas malignas.

En si el Shibusen no es una escuela tan normal como todos piensan. El propósito de _"enseñar a los jóvenes el camino correcto en la vida"_ no es el que ellos creen. No señor. El verdadero propósito del Shibusen es que los jóvenes no terminen siendo las criaturas a las que Shinigami-sama define como _"Kishin"._

Pero para los que cayeron en el camino equivocado, ya no hay salvación, simplemente les queda el destino de ser_ "exorcizados"._

Y se preguntaran… ¿Quién los exorciza?

Simple.

Shinigami-sama ah creado un grupo especial de jóvenes, los cuales cuentan con poderes especiales, a los cuales ha llamado_ "El escuadrón X"._

_"X"…_ esa letra nos define bien, no somos nadie, simplemente somos cuidadores de la débil línea entre el bien y el mal, el balance del universo, la vida y la muerte.

Para la gente, solo somos chicos_ normales_ en una Academia _normal…_

Pero para las criaturas de la noche, somos su peor pesadilla.

Si…

Ahora díganme, ¿les parece normal mi escuela?

* * *

_Mmm… ¿y que tal? ¿Les gusto? Se me va a hacer un poco difícil pasar los capítulos dibujados a capítulos escritos… ¡pero are mi mejor esfuerzo! ¡Espero sus comentarios!_

_¡Bye!_

* * *

_¿Review?_

* * *


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: La historia es totalmente mía, esta basada en un cómic mío, su titulo original es **_**Kokoro X SchoooL **_**la cual cuenta con dos temporadas y 5 omakes, decidí publicarla aquí usando a los geniales personajes de Soul Eater, los cuales le pertenecen a Atsushi Okubo**

_¡Sugoi! No creí que les gustaría tan rápido xD, en fin, ¡aquí el primer cap! ¡Ah! Pero antes de empezar, solo una cosa, las personalidades de los personajes no serán exactamente las mismas que del anime o del manga, pero intentare que sean lo mas parecidas posible ¿entendido? Esto es para que no haya quejas luego, ¡disfruten!_

* * *

_"Cantame con el alma, pero hablame con el corazón"_

* * *

**Kokoro Shibusen School**

**Cap. 1**_ La extraña chica nueva_

**Soul POV**

Suspire.

La luna reía macabramente sobre nosotros, la oscuridad era la reina en estos momentos, cubriendo todo a su paso con su negro manto, y yo como fiel esclavo me ocultaba bajo el, esperando el momento adecuado para lanzar mi ataque.

Apreté con fuerza el mango de la Guadaña, listo para cualquier cosa que se presentara.

- Soul… - susurro una fina voz, haciendo eco en aquel lúgubre lugar.

Baje mi vista hacia le filo de la Guadaña que tenia en mis manos de color negro con rojo, en el se reflejaba una chica de cabello rosa con las puntas desiguales y para todos lados.

- ¿Qué sucede… Chrona? – pregunte.

- Esta noche hay dos Kishin… debemos de mandar a descansar sus almas… - murmuro.

- Eso ya lo se.

Suspire nuevamente, para luego salir de mi escondite y enfrentarme a dos gigantescos monstruos, los cuales habían sido humanos en algún tiempo, pero que ahora tenían una grotesca forma parecida a la de un minotauro.

Sonreí.

- Criaturas de la Oscuridad que caminan por nuestro mundo, en nombre de Shinigami-sama… ¡¡eh venido por su alma!! – grite mientras empuñaba a Chrona, listo para partir a la mitad a los kishin…

**………………………………………**

- Soul…

- Eh venido… por su alma… - murmure entre sueños.

- Soul…

- Alma…

- Soul, si no te levantas…_ te diseco._

Abrí los ojos de golpe totalmente horrorizado. El profesor Stein simplemente me sonrió.

- ¿Ya estas despierto?

Asentí rápidamente con la cabeza.

- Bien, en ese caso continuemos con la clase – me dijo para luego regresar a su escritorio.

Suspire apenado mientras escuchaba un par de risitas detrás de mí. Genial… quedarse dormido en clase no era para nada _cool_…

- ¿Estas bien Soul? – susurro una voz cerca de mi.

Voltee a ver a un lado mío.

- Si, no te preocupes Chrona – murmure con una sonrisa.

Chrona asintió, y para disgusto de ella tuvo que voltea r a ver hacia el profesor Stein, quien disecaba felizmente un inocente pingüino.

Suspire.

Anoche nos habíamos desvelado por culpa de dos estupidos kishin que se les había ocurrido aparecer a mitad de la noche, y para colmo, exorcizar demonios no era una excusa para faltar a clases.

Después de un rato mas de tortura mental con Stein, la campana al fin sonó, varios salieron del salón como almas que lleva el diablo hacia el baño – supuse que para vomitar –, mientras que yo solo me estiraba perezosamente en mi lugar.

- ¡Hey Soul! ¿No vienes con nosotros? – pregunto un chico de cabello azul y en picos.

- Voy – le respondí a Black Star, quien solo me sonrió alegre.

Me reuní con mis amigos – aunque mas que amigos, camaradas –. Tsubaki me recibió con una sonrisa al igual que Liz y Patty, mientras que Black Star y yo chocábamos las manos en nuestro habitual saludo.

- Y bien, ¿Cuántas almas llevan tu y Chrona? – me pregunto mientras nos dirigíamos hacia el comedor.

- 88, ¿y tú?

- Apenas 10 – murmuro pesadamente.

- ¡88! ¿No puede ser un número más simétrico? – murmuro un chico a un lado mío con estrellitas en los ojos.

- No empecemos Kid… - dijo Liz mientras que Patty se reía.

- ¡Pero Liz, nosotros tenemos un numero impar! ¡¡No puedo vivir con eso!! – grito Kid desesperado.

Todos nos reímos de el.

Kid y Black Star eran _exorcistas_ como yo. Black Star era experto en las artes marciales y en las ondas de alma, Kid en cambio era experto en crear planes y en la detección de almas.

Cada exorcista debía tener un demonio acompañante para poder cazar a las criaturas de la noche, y para hacerlo se debe hacer un contrato de sangre con el. El Demonio no te elige… bueno... técnicamente te elige su alma. Liz y Patty son las demonios pistola de Kid, Tsubaki era la hoja oscura demoníaca de Black Star y Chrona era mi demonio guadaña.

Yo en si no creía tener tantos poderes especiales como me decía Shinigami-sama, lo único que podía hacer era ver a los fantasmas – cosa que pocos exorcistas podían hacer – y ver a las personas en sueños. No eran poderes muy _cool_… pero no tenia de otra.

El propósito de recolectar las almas de los kishin o brujas era para llegar al numero 100 de estas, y cuando lográramos eso nos convertiríamos en Shinigami.

Lo admito, a mi no me interesaba mucho eso de convertirme en Shnigami, ya que tendría que estar velando por la humanidad toda mi vida, y eso no era nada _cool_, lo único que quería en mi vida era graduarme, ser alguien en la vida y vivir en paz.

Cosa que ya no se podía hacer.

- Hey, ¿ya escucharon los chismes? – pregunto Liz mientras comía un poco de su manzana.

_- _¿Qué chismes? – pregunto Tsubaki confundida.

- Dicen que mañana va a llegar una alumna nueva.

Todos nos miramos confundidos.

- Pero estamos a mitad del año, Shinigami-sama no deja entrar a nadie a menos de que sea… - murmuro Tsubaki.

- Un exorcista, si, lo se.

- ¿Crees que esa chica se una a nosotros? – pregunto Chrona.

- Tiene que, si no, ¿para que Shinigami-sama la acepto en la Academia a mitad del año?

- Puede que sea alumna de intercambio – dijo Kid.

- Ni esa tu te la crees… puff… solo espero y a ella le guste ir de compras, ¡es aburrido ir solo con Patty! – murmuro Liz.

El resto del almuerzo fue entre platicas sin sentido y gritos por parte de Black Star, después todos nos encaminamos de regreso al salón de tortura… digo, al salón de clases con nuestro _querido_ y _amable_ profesor Franken Stein.

Estábamos apunto de entrar… cuando de repente sentí una comezón en mi brazo izquierdo, alcé la manga de mi camisa escolar y note que las marcas del contrato estaban brillando. Mire a Black Star y a Kid, quienes también tenían brillosos sus marcas.

Un kishin estaba atacando.

Nosotros teníamos una extraña forma de saber cuando una criatura maligna atacaba, nuestras _"marcas del contrato"_ brillaban. Estas marcas eran tres líneas que rodeaban nuestro codo, pero no eran las únicas que teníamos.

Al hacer un contrato con un demonio, este marcaba que el alma de su contratista ya estaba ocupada poniendo las tres marcas en el codo y una _"X"_ encerrada en un círculo en nuestro pecho, justo a la altura del corazón. Esta desaparecía, pero las del codo no, por lo que cada persona que veía estas creían que estábamos en una pandilla o algo por el estilo.

- Debemos de ir, y rápido – murmuro Kid.

Todos asentimos, pero justo antes de emprender carrera hacia donde estaba el kishin, un carraspeo nos llamo la atención.

- ¿Adonde creen que van? – pregunto Stein siniestramente.

- Eh… _Pin pon es un muñeco_ – murmuro Kid.

Stein lo miro fijamente.

- _¿Muy guapo y de cartón?_ – susurro serio.

- _Se lava la carita_ – continué.

- _¿Con agua y con jabón?_ – pregunto Stein.

- _Si, se lava la carita con agua y con jabón_ – termino Black Star.

- Bien, pueden irse, pero si llegan tarde, los usare como conejillos de indias, ¿entendieron?

- Si profesor Stein – murmuramos todos, para luego emprender carrera hacia donde estaba el kishin.

- Kid, deberías de decirle a tu padre que cambie la contraseña, cantar la canción de_ Pin Pon_ no es nada _cool_ – le dije.

Shinigami-sama había hecho varias reglas para los exorcistas, y la principal de ellas era el anonimato. El profesor Stein ya era un shinigami, por lo que el sabia las contraseñas que debíamos de decir para salir de clases e ir de caza, pero debo admitir que estas eran muy infantiles.

_Típico de Shinigami-sama._

* * *

_Me encontraba sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol de cerezo. El día era tranquilo, por lo que podía relajarme al máximo._

_Suspire mientras me acostaba en el pasto, dejando que los pétalos de cerezo cayeran en mi cara y en mi cuerpo, estaba apunto de quedarme dormido cuando lo oí._

_Era un llanto, débil, pero audible._

_Mire a mí alrededor, intentando encontrar al dueño de esos sollozos. Me pare y comencé a caminar._

_Me guié por el ruido que hacia esa persona, hasta que al fin la encontré._

_Era una chica, estaba de espaldas a mí, su cabello era rubio y estaba sujetado en dos coletas. Sabía que ella era la que estaba llorando ya que su cuerpo temblaba a causa de los sollozos que intentaba parar en vano. Me acerque hasta ella y puse mi mano sobre mi hombro._

_- ¿Estas bien? – le pregunte preocupado._

_Ella volteo a verme, tenia unos bellos ojos color jade, los cuales estaban cristalinos y un poco rojos a causa de su llanto._

_Negó levemente con al cabeza._

_- No…_

_- ¿Por qué lloras?_

_- No me entenderías si te lo dijera…_

_- ¿Y tu como sabes eso?_

_- Por que tú eres uno de ellos – murmuro – tú eres uno de los que mataron a toda mi familia…_

_La mire confundido, pero me horroricé al ver su ropa. Traía un vestido blanco, el cual estaba manchado de sangre, al igual que sus manos._

_Ella comenzó a reír._

_- Todos deberían morir… - susurro._

_Y de pronto, un ruido resonó en mi cabeza…_

* * *

Abrí los ojos mientras me sentaba en mi cama. Eran las dos de la mañana y una fuerte lluvia caía afuera del Shibusen.

Tenía la respiración agitada y el corazón me bombardeaba fuertemente contra mi pecho.

¿Qué había sido ese sueño? ¿Quién era esa chica? Si la había soñado significaba que pronto me encontraría con ella… ¿acaso era un kishin?

Suspire mientras dejaba caer mi cabeza contra la almohada y me limpiaba el sudor de mi frente.

¿Por qué sentía tantos deseos de proteger a esa chica, de saber que la hacia llorar?

**……………………………………………………………**

Nos encontrábamos en el salón de clase, Stein todavía no llegaba, por lo que todos estaban haciendo un caos tremendo – sobre todo Black Star –, Kid se quejaba de la asimetría del lugar, Liz se limaba las uñas, Tsubaki regañaba a Black Star, Chrona se ocultaba temerosa entre sus brazos que estaban sobre la mesa, Patty hacia jirafas de origami y yo solo estaba relajado escuchando música con mi Ipod, hasta que de pronto, la puerta se abrió de una patada y de ella entro Stein con truenos detrás de el… ¿o solo fue mi imaginación?

- Bien gusanos, ya han de saber que hay una estudiante nueva, ¿verdad?, bien, quiero que le den la bienvenida, pasa – murmuro.

Todos guardaron silencio mientras veían fijamente hacia la puerta, por la cual entro una chica.

Ella era alta, pero mas baja que yo, su cabello era rubio y estaba recogido en dos coletas, tenia unos encantadores ojos color jade, usaba el uniforme escolar femenino, el cual era de una falda azul marino de tablones, una chaqueta del mismo color, corbatín rojo, calcetas por arriba de la rodilla negras y sus zapatos negros, pero lo que mas llamo mi atención fue ver que traía una gargantilla negra con un cascabel en medio…

Esperen un segundo…

¡Era la chica de mi sueño!

- Preséntate – le ordeno Stein.

- Hola a todos, mi nombre es Maka Albarn, espero y seamos buenos amigos – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Bien siéntate alado de Makenshi – murmuro Stein mientras señalaba a Chrona, la chica asintió y se fue a sentar junto a mi arma, la cual la recibió con un tímido hola – bien chicos, la clase comenzara, y adivinen que disecaremos hoy… ¡¡un cachorro de león!! – dijo alegre mientras quitaba una manta que estaba en el escritorio, dejándonos ver al asustado animal.

Suspire mientras volteaba a ver a la nueva. Esto si que era extraño, si ella era una exorcista, ¿Dónde estaba su demonio?

La mire fijamente, ella tenia una gran sonrisa en el rostro, lo cual era raro, ya que en el sueño estaba llorando, y por lo general la gente era como yo la veía en sueños. Ella sintió mi mirada, ya que también volteo a verme y por un momento nuestras miradas se cruzaron, ella sonrió aun más todavía, yo en cambio aparte mi mirada.

¿Por qué me sentía así de nervioso al verla?

Pero de pronto, escuche como ella ahogaba un gemido, y de la nada se paro de su asiento para mirar fijamente a Stein.

- ¿Qué pasa Albarn? – pregunto Stein molesto al ver que le interrumpían su clase.

- _Pepe pecas pica papas con un pico, con un pico pepe pecas pica papas _– murmuro ella.

Stein la miro fijamente sorprendido.

- Eh… bueno, sal.

Maka asintió, para luego salir del salón ante la cara de confusión de todos. Voltee a ver a los demás, ellos también estaban igual de sorprendidos que yo, no era posible que un kishin estuviera atacando, las marcas todavía no brillaban… bueno… eso creí, ya que de la nada comenzaron a brillarnos.

- Esto… ¿profesor Stein? – pregunto Kid mientras alzaba la mano.

- ¿Ahora que?

- _Tres tristes tigres comían trigo en un trigal, en un trigal tres tristes tigres comían trigo_ – murmuro.

- Ya lárguense.

Los 7 asentimos para luego emprender carrera hacia la puerta.

- ¿Dónde esta? – pregunto Black Star mientras corríamos por los pasillos.

- En el patio trasero… pero al parecer alguien ya activo una barrera dimensional – murmuro Kid.

- ¿Qué? ¡Pero si para hacer eso se necesitan de tres exorcistas! – dije.

- Eso ya lo se, ¿serán Kim, Ox y Kilik? – pregunto.

- Lo dudo, ellos están en Paris – dijo Liz.

- ¿Creen que sea la nueva? – pregunto Tsubaki.

- ¿Cómo pudo haber sido ella si no tiene compañero ni otros dos exorcistas? – pregunto Kid.

- Es verdad.

- ¡Apurémonos! – grite.

Corrimos lo más rápido que pudimos hacia el patio trasero. Ahí, en el centro del campo de fut bol había un domo color carmesí. Mire atónito la barrera, para hacer una de esas se necesitaba una gran energía espiritual.

- ¡Liz, Patty, transfórmense! – dijo Kid.

- ¡Hai! – contestaron las dos, para luego ser envueltas en un destello rosa e ir a parar a las manos de Kid, donde aparecieron en forma de pistola.

- ¡Tsubaki! – murmuro Black Star.

- ¡Hai! – le contesto ella mientras era envuelta en un destello amarillo, para luego aparecer como una espada negra en las manos de Black Star.

- ¡Chrona! – la llame, ella solo asintió nerviosa y fue envuelta en un destello rojo, para luego aparecer en forma de Guadaña, la cual sujete con fuerza en mis manos.

- ¡Andando! – dijo Kid.

Nos adentramos a la barrera, y lo que vimos nos dejo impresionados.

Gran parte del espacio de pelea estaba destrozado, un monstruo con forma de conejo gigante atacaba a una chica que esquivaba sus ataques hábilmente, ella tenia una Guadaña negra en sus manos, y para sorpresa nuestra, un sombrero de bruja.

- ¿Pero que…? – murmuro Kid.

- ¡Hey, muévanse, o ella se quedara con toda la gloria! – grito Black Star sin fijarse en el sombrero.

Mire nervioso a Kid, quien solo veía fijamente a la chica rubia… esperen… ¡¿rubia?! ¡¡Esa chica era la nueva!!

- ¡¡_BLACK EXPLOSION_!! – grito Black Star mientras atacaba con Tsubaki una de las patas del conejo.

El conejo gruño de dolor, y con una de sus patas delanteras intento atacar a Black Star, pero el logro esquivarlo a tiempo.

- ¡¡_Caza Brujas_!! – grito Maka mientras empuñaba su Guadaña, la cual tenia una extraña forma de media luna, logrando lastimar en el pecho al monstruo.

- ¡¡_SHOOTING STAR_!! – volvió a gritar Black Star, pero esta vez el conejo lo esquivó.

- ¡¡_Caza Demonios_!! – grito Maka nuevamente, esta vez logrando partir al kishin en dos.

El cuerpo del conejo se envolvió en una nube negra, para después dejar flotando una pequeña alma roja, la cual Maka agarro y se comió.

- Esta hacen 90 almas de kishin – susurro.

Pero de pronto, un ruido nos llamo la atención. Mire atónito como Kid apuntaba con una de sus pistolas hacia la sien de Maka, quien solo lo veía fijamente.

- ¿Quién eres tu? ¿Por qué tienes sombrero de bruja? – pregunto serio.

Maka sonrió.

- Yo solo soy Maka Albarn – murmuro.

Kid quito el seguro de la pistola.

- No lo repetiré dos veces… ¿Quién eres tu?

Mire con temor a Kid.

¡¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?!

**Continuara…**

* * *

_Juju… ¿Cómo me ah quedado el capitulo? Intente explicar lo esencial en el primer capi, ya que en la historieta todo esto se explica en el cuarto capitulo xD_

_Bien, respondiendo reviews…_

**Itzmaltzin – road: **¡Gracias por el review! Y también por leer y releer mis historias, espero y te haya gustado el cap :D

**Kuchiki rukia ichi:** Pues… al principio no tenia planeado publicar una historia mía aquí… pero una amiga me dijo que lo hiciera, y pues… ¡ya ves xD! Y descuida, dudo que me copien la historia… creo… he modificado un poco el trama para que se adapte lo mejor posible a los personajes y todo eso, pero eso si, tendrá lo esencial de la historia original xD

**Maka – Hime – Tenshi: **te comprendo, mis maestros también parecen Shinigamis T-T

**Alychan: **Espero y ya te hayas mejorado, jeje, y si… tienes razón, Soul hablo de una manera… muy relajada, como si todo fuera normal, jeje, ¡aquí el primer capitulo!

**Kakii chii: **Mm… no soy muy buena con el suspenso y la acción, pero tratare de hacerla así, ¡espero y te haya gustado el cap!

**Beautifly92: **Me alegra que te gusten mis fics, ¡gracias por le review!

_Espero y esos sean todos… si me faltaron me avisan xD_

_¡Nos leemos en el próximo!_

_¡Bye!_

* * *

_¿Review?_

* * *


	3. Chapter 2

****

Disclaimer: La historia es totalmente mía, esta basada en un cómic mío, su titulo original es

_**Kokoro X SchoooL **_**la cual cuenta con dos temporadas y 5 omakes, decidí publicarla aquí usando a los geniales personajes de Soul Eater, los cuales le pertenecen a Atsushi Okubo**

_OwO creo que tuve más reviews esta vez… jeje, ¡nuevo capitulo! ¡Disfrútenlo!_

* * *

_"¿Quién soy yo? No soy nadie"_

* * *

**Kokoro Shibusen School**

**Cap. 2**_ Una lágrima perdida_

**Soul POV**

Todos miramos sorprendidos como Kid apuntaba con su pistola a Maka, listo para disparar en cualquier momento.

Pero sin duda, lo que hizo Maka fue lo que más me sorprendió.

Ella giro su cabeza, haciendo que el cañón de la pistola quedara justo en su frente, una sonrisa traviesa curvo sus labios mientras miraba fijamente a Kid, quien no perdía de vista a la nueva.

- Ya lo preguntaste otra vez, ¿Por qué no disparas? – pregunto Maka.

Kid frunció el ceño.

- No te atreves, ¿verdad?, los humanos nunca se atreven a hacer lo que dicen, es por eso que las promesas siempre son en vano, nunca se cumplen – murmuro –, bien, como no dispararas, creo que es hora de marcharme, el profesor Stein se enojara si llegamos tarde a su clase.

Maka soltó a su guadaña, la cual fue envuelta en un destello color carmesí, para luego tomar la forma de un chico alto de cabello negro con las puntas color blanco, el cual también traía el uniforme de la escuela: pantalón y chaqueta azul marino, corbata roja y zapatos negros.

- ¡Juro que si Blair vuelve a intentar hacer el desayuno, me suicido! – le dijo el chico molesto a Maka.

Ella solo sonrió.

- Déjala Ragnarok, no todos los días Blair se digna a hacer el desayuno.

Ragnarok gruño, para luego voltear a ver sorprendido a Kid, quien seguía apuntando hacia la frente de Maka.

- ¡Hey tu, mocoso anormal! ¡¿Qué haces apuntándole a mi contratista?! – grito enojado mientras apartaba a Maka para ponerse frente al cañón de la pistola.

Kid bajo su arma y Liz y Patty regresaron a la normalidad, Tsubaki y Chrona también dejaron su modo de arma para regresar a su apariencia humana, voltee a ver a Black Star, quien estaba igual o más confundido que yo.

- Déjalo Ragnarok, tenemos que ir a clases… ¡ah! Y Black Star, gracias por ayudarme – dijo Maka sonriente, para luego hacer desaparecer la barrera y su sombrero de bruja.

El tal Ragnarok solo bufo molesto, pero cuando volteo a ver hacia Chrona y a mi, sus ojos se agrandaron por la sorpresa.

- ¡¿Chrona?! – grito atónito.

- ¿Nii-san? – murmuro Chrona tímidamente.

- ¿Fuiste invocada por un tonto como ese? – pregunto mientras me señalaba.

- ¡Hey!

- Nii-san, el es mi contratista, por favor, ten mas respeto…

- ¡Ja! Los Makenshi nacimos para servir a los mejores, no a los perdedores.

- ¿A si? ¿Servir a una bruja es mejor? – pregunte molesto.

Ragnarok me miro furioso mientras que Maka me veía sorprendida. Pude ver como sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse.

El corazón se me achicó, por alguna extraña razón me dolía verla triste… pero… ¿Por qué?

Maka cerró los ojos mientras suspiraba, para después abrirlos y sonreír como si yo no hubiera dicho nada.

- Tienes razón, es peor servir a una bruja, pero en fin, ¿Qué hacerle? Vámonos Ragnarok – murmuro, para después darse media vuelta y encaminarse hacia la escuela.

Ragnarok nos miro molesto una vez mas, para luego seguir a su contratista de cerca.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio un rato, hasta que al fin Kid suspiro y comenzó a caminar hacia la dirección. Lo miramos confundidos, ¿Qué acaso no planeaba regresar a clases?

- ¡Hey, Kid! ¿No vas a clases? – le pregunto Liz.

- No, necesito hablar de algo con mi padre.

- ¿Es sobre Maka? – le pregunte.

- Si, ¿no les parece raro que el haya decidido meter a una bruja a la escuela? ¿no se supone que nosotros debemos darle caza a seres como ella? ¿Por qué deja que seres como ella hagan contrato con Demonios? Eso las hace más peligrosas.

- Tienes razón, ¡el jefe debe de darnos una buena explicación para esto! – grito Black Star.

- ¿Vienes Soul? – me pregunto serio.

- Ya que, prefiero ir a la dirección que pasar otra hora de sufrimiento con Stein – murmure.

Nos encaminamos hacia la Death Room, la cual era la habitación donde se encontraba Shinigami-sama vigilando a todo el mundo – para evitar ataques de Kishin y esas cosas, creo –. Al entrar vimos a Shinigami-sama fuera de su espejo junto con Kim, Kilik, Ox, Harvar, Jacqueline, Fire y Thunder.

- ¡Chicos, tiempo sin verlos! – exclamo Kilik mientras chocaba su mano con Black Star.

- ¿Qué tal la misión en Paris? – le pregunto Liz a Kim.

- Pesada, esos Kishin no se daban por vencidos – murmuro cansada.

- ¡Chicos, chicos! ¿Qué los trae por aquí? – pregunto Shinigami-sama mientras le revolvía el cabello a Kid con su gigantesca mano blanca.

- ¡Papa, la simetría…! Ejem… estamos aquí por lo de la nueva estudiante, Maka Albarn – murmuro Kid serio.

- ¿Maka-chan? ¿Qué pasa con ella?

- ¿Como qué que pasa con ella? ¡Es una bruja!

- ¿Ustedes están aquí también por eso? – pregunto Ox.

- Si… pero… ¿Cómo supieron que Maka era…?

- Sentí su onda de alma cuando libero el Soul Protect, su poder es más grande que el del profesor Stein o el de una Death Scythe – murmuro Kim.

- ¡Con mas razon es peligroso tener a una bruja como exorcista! ¡Puede atacarnos cuando menos lo imaginemos! – dijo Black Star.

- Yo no creo que Maka-chan sea mala, si no, no hubiera utilizado la barrera para evitar que el kishin atacara a los humanos – murmuro Tsubaki.

- ¿Y que tal si todo fue actuado? Sabes que las brujas son expertas en el engaño, no hay que fiarnos – dijo Liz.

- ¡Shinigami-sama, por el bien de todos debería de exorcizar a Albarn! – dijo Ox.

- ¡Nada de eso! ¡Nadie va a exorcizar a nadie! Maka-chan es una bruja neko, ellos tienen un tratado con nosotros que ah durado más de 800 años, además, Maka es una de las mejores exorcistas de Guadaña que tenemos, es tan capaz como ustedes para convertirse en una Shinigami, ¡así que quiero que dejen a un lado las etiquetas y traten a Maka-chan como una de ustedes! ¿Quedo claro?

Todos guardaron silencio mientras se volteaban a ver dudosos.

Suspire.

- Si Shinigami-sama – dije.

- Bien, en ese caso pueden regresar a clases, ¡bye bye!

Antes de salir hicimos una pequeña reverencia, para luego encaminarnos hacia la puerta. Los demás seguían quejándose quedamente sobre la decisión de Shinigami-sama mientras que yo los veía con aburrición, después voltee a ver hacia una de las ventanas, y podría jurar que por un instante vi a un pequeño gato morado posado en el marco de esta…

- ¡Soul, apresúrate! – me grito Black Star.

- ¡Voy, voy! – murmure.

Tal vez fue solo mi imaginación…

* * *

**Maka POV**

- Y eso fue prácticamente lo que escuche y vi – murmuro Blair mientras se sentaba en el sofá de la sala.

- ¡Esos infelices…! – gruño Ragnarok.

Suspire.

- Cálmate Ragnarok – murmure.

- ¿Qué me calme? ¡Tú ayudaste a esos idiotas a destruir a ese Kishin! ¿Y como te lo pagan? ¡Planean exorcizarte!

- Pero Shinigami-sama les dijo que no lo hicieran – dijo Blair.

- ¡Como sea! ¿Tú crees que eso los detendrá? ¡No! ¡Yo digo que les demos una lección…!

- ¡Ya basta Ragnarok! – le grite.

Ragnarok se quedo en silencio y me miro sorprendido al igual que Blair. Yo solo suspire mientras apretaba mi puente de la nariz.

- Lo siento… yo… no debí de gritarte… - susurre.

- Descuida, no esta mal que te desquites una vez al día – me dijo burlón.

Le sonreí, para después voltear a ver la luna através de la ventana del departamento.

- ¡Tengo hambre! ¿Qué hay para cenar? – pregunto Ragnarok.

- ¡Oh, oh, si quieres yo puedo hacer la cena Ragnarok-kun! – se ofreció Blair.

- ¡¡NOOOOOO!!

Me comencé a reír mientras que Blair y Ragnarok discutían sobre asuntos culinarios.

Suspire.

¿Había sido buena idea venir al Shibusen? ¿Había sido buena idea convertirme en Exorcista?

Sin querer leve mi mano derecha a mi muñeca izquierda mientras hacia pequeños circulitos con mi pulgar sobre la cicatriz en forma de cuarto menguante que tenia sobre esta, dejando que mi mente divagara por los recuerdos de mi niñez…

Lo recordaba ese día como si estuviera grabado en mi memoria con fuego, recordaba la sonrisa de mama… la alegría de Jack… el odio de papa… la sangre… los gritos…

Negué rápidamente con la cabeza, no debía de permitirme sufrir más con eso.

Si, había sido buena idea volverme exorcista, había sido buena idea venir al Shibusen.

Debía de alejarme de mi pasado, costara lo que costara…

* * *

**Soul POV**

Suspire aburrido mientras me recargaba en la mesa del salón, intentando _"prestarle"_ atención a la clase de Stein.

Mire a mí alrededor. Chrona, Kid y Tsubaki prestaban atención al tema, Black Star comenzaba a quedarse dormido, Patty jugaba con su _tamagochi_ y Liz se limaba las uñas. Comencé a ver hacia otros lados, Ox, Harvar, Kim y Jacqueline prestaban también atención a clases y Kilik estaba de plano dormido. Algo curioso era que Fire y Thunder tenían que ir a el jardín de niños que estaba en la parte sur del edificio, según para _"guardar las apariencias"._ Seguí recorriendo el lugar hasta que me encontré con un par de ojos color jade mirándome intensamente.

No sabia por que, pero por alguna extraña razón cada vez que me encontraba con la mirada de Maka, sentía como si el tiempo se parase… como si todos los que estuvieran nuestro alrededor desaparecieran y solo quedáramos nosotros dos…

- Bien, ¿alguna criatura mágica que se les venga a la mente en estos momentos? – pregunto el profesor Stein aburrido.

Kim alzo la mano.

- ¿Si Kim?

- Las brujas – dijo ella mientras volteaba a ver de reojo a Maka.

- Eh… si, las brujas son criaturas mágicas… ¿alguien puede decirme como son las brujas…? – Jacqueline alzo la mano - ¿Si, Jacqueline?

- Las brujas son seres malignos, despiadados por naturaleza, son criaturas que se dedican a matar y por eso deben de morir quemadas… ya sabe… como _las Brujas de Salem_ – murmuro.

- Oh… bueno… ¿alguna otra criatura… si, Maka? – murmuro el profesor Stein mientras volteaba a ver a Maka, quien tenia la mano alzada.

- Los Demonios – dijo ella con voz neutra.

- ¿Y que me dices sobre los demonios?

- Son criaturas despreciables, siempre fingen para conseguir lo que quieren y son horrendos… aunque claro, hay algunas excepciones – dijo esto ultimo mientras volteaba a ver a Ragnarok.

- Las brujas son peor – dijo Jacqueline.

- Los Demonios son víboras.

- Las brujas son anacondas.

- Los Demonios no tienen cerebro.

- ¿Ah si? Pues las brujas nunca debieron de haber nacido…

- ¡Ejem! ¿Pueden parar? No estamos en el mercado **(N/A: Perdón… fue un chiste personal, no pude evitarme xD)**

Maka y Jacqueline se miraron con odio un momento, para después apartar sus miradas rápidamente.

- Bien, siguiendo con la clase, las criaturas mágicas son… - continuo el profesor Stein, pero la verdad es que ni lo escuche, me puse los audífonos y encendí mi Ipod.

Deje que la música de My Chemical Romance inundara mis oídos mientras volvía a mirar hacia el salón, pero cuando detuve mi mirada en Maka, me sorprendí al ver como una lagrima se escapaba de sus parpados, la cual fue secada tan pronto salio.

Escuche como Maka suspiraba para luego sonreír como si nada hubiese pasado.

Durante el resto de la clase la mire fijamente, ¿Por qué Maka estaba llorando? ¿Fue por lo que dijo Jacqueline? ¿O simplemente le entro una basurita en el ojo? Bueno… la última opción no era muy buena, sabia cuando la gente quería evitar llorar, suspiraba profundamente para evitar el nudo en la garganta.

Eso lo sabía por experiencia.

¿Por qué Maka evitaba llorar? ¿Por qué siempre sonreía a pesar de tener esas lágrimas retenidas en sus ojos?

Ahora que lo pensaba, la mirada de Maka era triste, vacía… como si ocultara un doloroso secreto…

Pero… ¿Cuál era?

**Continuara…**

* * *

_Lo se, demasiado corto para mi gusto, pero eh tenido un gran problema: ¡La inspiración se me fue!_

_Snif… tardare en actualizar este y otros fics… snif… solo espero que el manga de Kobato me regrese la inspiración. Puff… tarde en hacer el capitulo, y mas ahora que tuve un encuentro cercano del tercer tipo con unas cucarachas, pero en fin, ¡espero y les haya gustado el cap! ¡Muchísimas gracias por los reviews! Al parecer les gusto la idea de poner a Chrona como Guadaña, pero es que en el cómic la compañera del protagonista es una guadaña xD_

_¡En fin! ¡Contesto reviews!:_

**Alychan: **Se… yo también adoro los sombreros de brujas xD, y adoro tu estilo Sr. Berns (o como se escriba xD)

**Kuchiki rukia ichi: **Si! Maka bruja! Chrona es guadaña de Soul! Kid le apunto a Maka! Tengo una imaginación retorcida xD

**Rromy: **Aquí eh la conti! Espero y te haya gustado

**Yasu:** Si, Soul y Chrona son compañeros (hice un omake donde pongo como se conocen), pero no, NO habrá SoulxChrona, y si, tenias razón, Ragnarok es el compañero de Maka xD

**Kiuuby-chan: **Descuida, no dejare este fic, me eh encariñado mucho con la historia, es uno de mis pequeños bebes OwO

****Bluee lynx**:** Aquí el capitulo para que la curiosidad no te mate! Jeje, ¡disfrútalo!

**Maka – hime – tenshi:** Sin duda, tus maestros dan mas miedo que los míos x3

**- Sakuritah - : **bueno, ¿Qué es Maka-chan? Mas adelante se sabrá con detenimiento que es Maka!

**Beautifly92: **Creo que no fuiste la única que pensó que Maka y Soul serian compañeros, la principio pensé ponerlos así… pero entonces Chrona seria la bruja… y esto no es un fic SoulxChrona! Así que los puse así xD

**Mysticroze: **Lamentablemente mi cómic no esta disponible en Internet, ya que… ejem… cierta personita coffcoffmihermanacoffcoff perdio el disco del scanner, y no podemos utilizarla, por lo que no eh escaneado mis dibujos T3T

**Hina Yoso:** ¿Te gusto el capitulo? Espero y si, descuida, tendré sorpresas mas adelante con Soul y Maka, pero no será igual a la serie original, ¡espero y te haya gustado el cap!

**Alex Darklight:** Mmm… tal vez si te diviertas con esta historia, es un poco cómica (según me han dicho mis amigas), jeje, ¡gracias por el review!

**Kaorubixk:** Antes que nada, espero y ya estés mejor (tenias gripa, ¿cierto?) y una dudita… ¿Quién es Allen Walker? (perdón, soy ignorante en algunas cosas), y sobre el conejo gigante… digamos que eh releído mucho el manga de Sakura Card Captor (la carta de Salto) ¡espero y te haya gustado el cap!

_Puff… si falto alguien me avisan, ¡de nuevo, gracias por los reviews!_

_¡Nos leemos!_

_¡Bye!_

* * *

_¿Review?_

* * *


	4. Chapter 3

****

Disclaimer: La historia es totalmente mia, su titulo original es _Kokoro X SchooL_, la cual cuenta con dos temporadas y 5 omakes, decidi publicarla aqui usando a los geniales personajes de Soul Eater, los cuales le pertenecen a Atsushi Okubo

_¡New chapter!_

* * *

_"Al mirarme a los ojos dime que ves, ¿puedes encontrar mi corazón roto?"_

* * *

**Kokoro Shibusen School**

**Cap. 3 **_Palabras Punzo cortantes_

**Soul POV**

- ¿Listas…? ¡Comiencen! – ordeno Nygus-sensei.

Maka sonrió, para luego lanzar al aire la pelota de voleibol y golpearla. El golpe fue tan fuerte que hizo eco en toda la cancha, Kim intento detener la pelota pero no lo logro.

- ¡1:0! – anuncio Nygus-sensei.

- ¿Sacas tu o saco yo? – pregunto Maka burlona.

Kim solo gruño mientras que Maka sonreía aun más.

Suspire mientras las veía jugar desde una de las gradas del gimnasio. Odiaba la clase de deportes – bueno, en realidad odiaba venir a clases –, pero no me quedaba de otra mas que venir.

Mire con aburrimiento el juego, Maka golpeaba la pelota fuertemente, haciendo que Kim fallara en atraparla. El partido duro cerca de media hora, hasta que al fin Nygus-sensei dio el silbatazo que anunciaba el final del juego.

- ¡85:0! – anuncio Nygus-sensei.

- Suerte de principiante – murmuro Kim entre jadeos.

- Si, como digas – dijo Maka burlona.

- ¡Abran paso, el gran Black Star entrara en acción! – grito Black Star mientras se dirigía hacia la cancha.

- ¿Cuánto apuestas a que Black Star le gana a Maka? – me pregunto Kid.

- 20 dólares a que pierde – le dije.

- Hecho.

Black Star se puso en posición para iniciar el partido mientras que Maka lo veía con una gran sonrisa y jugaba con el balón de voleibol.

- ¿Lista para perder? – dijo Black Star.

- Eso ya lo veremos.

- ¿Listos…? ¡Comiencen! – grito Nygus-sensei.

Tan pronto Nygus-sensei dio el silbido de inicio, Maka lanzo el balón al aire y lo golpeo fuertemente. El balón viajo a una velocidad increíble hacia la cara de Black Star, el cual ya ni le dio tiempo para gritar. Lo próximo que vimos fue que Black Star era lanzado contra la pared del gimnasio – la cual se encontraba a unos 100 metros de distancia – por culpa del impacto del balón contra su cara.

Tsubaki suspiro pesadamente mientras se dirigía hacia su contratista y se sobaba la nariz, la cual se había puesto roja de un momento a otro.

Ahora que lo recordaba, al hacerse el contrato con un Demonio, el contratista y este unían no solo sus almas, si no también sus cuerpos, convirtiéndose en uno solo. Si algo le pasaba al contratista el Demonio lo sentía, y viceversa.

- Creo que gane una apuesta Kid – le dije mientras extendía la mano hacia el.

- Nunca creí que alguien le ganara a Black Star – murmuro Kid atónito mientras me pagaba.

- Maka-chan es de temer – murmuro Chrona.

Asentí mientras volteaba a ver a la nombrada. Maka se reía mientras que Ragnarok caminaba hacia ella y le pasaba una toalla. Debo admitir que me moleste un poco… aunque no entendía el motivo, después de todo Ragnarok y ella eran compañeros… ¡¿pero por que me molestaba que el fuera _muy _atento con ella?!

_Alguien esta celoso… _Murmuro mi conciencia.

_¡Eso no es verdad!_

_¿Entonces a que se debe tu enojo?_

Suspire otra vez.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Maka había llegado al Shibusen. La mayoría de los exorcistas evitaban hablar con ella y decían cosas a sus espaldas. Ragnarok ya había tenido un par de llamadas de atención por iniciar peleas, pero no lo culpaba, a mi también me molestaba que dijeran todas esas cosas de Maka.

¿Quiénes se creían ellos para hablar así de una persona?

- Bien chicos, la clase ya acabo, pueden irse – nos dijo Nygus-sensei.

Todos asintieron - y unos cuantos gritaron felices – mientras se dirigían hacia las regaderas, pero justo en ese momento, las puertas del gimnasio se abrieron de golpe, dejándonos ver a un hombre alto y pelirrojo con un traje negro.

Pude escuchar como Maka gemía a lo lejos.

- ¡¡¡MAKAAAAAAAAAAA!!! ¡¡¡PAPA YA ESTA AQUÍ HIJA MIA!!! – grito el señor mientras corría a abrazar a Maka… quien lo golpeo en la cabeza con un libro, dejándolo semiinconsciente en el piso.

- ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que yo no te veo como un padre?! Es mas, ¡tu no eres mi verdadero papa, simplemente me adoptaste! – le dijo ella molesta.

- ¡¡Pero Maka…!! – dijo el señor desde el piso mientras lloraba y se aferraba de la pierna de esta.

Maka suspiro pesadamente, para luego volver a golpearlo en la cabeza con un libro y encaminarse hacia los vestidores de las chicas.

Mire al señor que estaba en el piso llorando con pena.

Todos los días era lo mismo. Por lo que me había enterado, la Guadaña Demonio compañero de Shinigami-sama, Spirit, había adoptado a Maka cuando ella tenía 6 años. Nadie sabía que había pasado con los verdaderos padres de Maka – y la verdad, es que nadie quería saberlo –, y ella nunca hablaba de eso, es mas, no hablaba con nadie que no fuera Ragnarok.

Spirit tenia una extraña obsesión por decir que Maka era su hija de sangre, pero ella siempre lo regañaba y le echaba en cara que no era su hija y que el era todo un mujeriego que nunca serviría como padre.

Que peculiar familia.

- ¡Soul!

Y hablando de familia…

- Wes… - murmure pesadamente.

Mi hermano se acerco a mí con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Muchos decían que nos parecíamos mucho, pero yo no lo creía así… bueno, si, lo admito, el tenia el mismo cabello que yo y los mismos ojos – entre otras cosas –, pero habían muchas cosas en las que nos diferenciábamos.

Wes iba en tercero de preparatoria, mientras que yo iba en tercero de secundaria; el era el primero en su clase, yo aduras penas y pasaba el año; el estaba a una alma de convertirse en Shinigami, a Chrona y a mi todavía nos faltaban almas; el era el chico perfecto de la familia… mientras que yo era la oveja negra.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunte.

- ¿Qué acaso ya no puedo ver a mi querido hermano?

- No.

- Eh… bueno, venia a dejarle unas cosas a Nygus-sensei, ¿Cómo van tu y Chrona con _eso_?

- ¿Qué te importa?

- ¡Por Kami Soul! Soy tu hermano, me preocupo por ti, sabes que es muy arriesgado cazar ya sabes que cosas.

- Si, si, como digas, ¿no venias a dejarle unas cosas a Nygus-sensei? – le recordé-

- ¡Oh, es verdad! Como sea, nos vemos luego – me dijo mientras me revolvía el cabello, para luego irse.

Suspire aliviado cuando mi hermano se fue, pero cuando me voltee vi a Maka cerca de mi, mirándome fijamente con rostro de… ¿tristeza?

- ¿Pasa algo? – le pregunte.

- No deberías tratar así a tu hermano – me dijo seria.

- Es un idiota – murmure.

- Aun así no deberías de tratarlo así… no sabes si será el ultimo día que lo veras con vida – susurro con un hilo de voz.

La mire fijamente a los ojos, podía ver en ellos un gran vacío y tristeza. Maka suspiro, para después sonreír.

- En fin, nos vemos – me dijo alegre, para luego encaminarse hacia donde estaba Ragnarok y salir del gimnasio.

Mire el lugar por el que había salido Maka mientras que mis mejillas comenzaban a ponerse rojas.

¿Por qué me latía el corazón rápidamente cada vez que veía la sonrisa de Maka?

* * *

**Maka POV**

_Corría por los largos pasillos de aquella enorme mansión._

_Apenas era una niña, tenia 4 años, llevaba mi peluche de conejito favorito y mi mejor vestido de encajes y moños._

_Estaba feliz, muy feliz, hacia tanto tiempo que no lo veía…_

_Llegue a la parte de enfrente de la mansión, ahí, en el patio, se encontraba un chico alto, tenia cabello rubio y vestía muy informal. Grite emocionada, haciendo que el se volteara y que me mirara con esos ojos color jade idénticos a los míos._

_El me sonrió._

_- ¡Maka! – me llamo alegre._

_- ¡Nii-san! – grite emocionada mientras corría a sus brazos abiertos, los cuales me recibieron en un gran abrazo._

_- ¿Cómo te portaste? – me pregunto después de darme un par de vueltas._

_- ¡Bien, al fin logre volar en mi escoba! Mama estaba muy emocionada… y papa… bueno… el no estaba… - susurre triste._

_- Eh… ¿quieres ver el regalo que te traje? – me pregunto._

_- ¡Claro!_

_Mi hermano me bajo mientras sacaba una pequeña caja de su maleta, estaba envuelta en un papel color carmesí y con un gran moño blanco en el centro. Me la paso, y cuando la abrí, me quede sorprendida al ver su contenido._

_Era una gargantilla negra con un cascabel en el centro._

_- ¿Te gusto? – me pregunto dulcemente._

_- ¡Si, muchas gracias nii-san! – le dije alegre mientras lo volvía a abrazar._

_Pero justo en ese momento, un carraspeo nos llamo la atención._

_Alcé mi vista, solo para encontrarme a un par de ojos color jade que me miraban con odio. Comencé a temblar asustada mientras que mi hermano me ocultaba detrás de el en manera protectora._

_Sin embargo, sabía que ni eso podría evitar la mirada llena de odio de mi padre…_

* * *

Abrí los ojos mientras miraba el reloj que estaba en mi mesita de noche.

Eran las 3:00 de la mañana, afuera llovía a cantaros y se podía escuchar el ronquido de Ragnarok desde la otra habitación. Blair dormía placidamente a un lado mío, así que salí de mi cama intentando no despertarla.

Me encamine al baño y comencé a lavarme la cara, intentando que los recuerdos de mi sueño desaparecieran. Mire mi reflejo ene l espejo, y mi vista se poso en la gargantilla negra con un cascabel en el centro que llevaba puesta.

Este había sido el último regalo que Jack me había dado…

Antes de que pasara eso…

Suspire mientras cerraba los ojos, intentando que el nudo en mi garganta desapareciera. ¿Por qué seguía lastimándome con esos recuerdos? ¿Por qué no podía dejar el pasado atrás?

- _Tú nunca debiste de haber nacido…_

Abrí los ojos para voltear a ver detrás de mí rápidamente.

No había nadie.

Me senté en la taza de baño mientras ocultaba mi rostro y comenzaba a llorar en silencio.

¿Acaso mi padre tenia razón? ¿Yo nunca debí de haber nacido? Y si eso fuera cierto… ¿Por qué no deje que me matara ese día? ¿Por qué luche por mi vida?

¿Por qué deje que mataran a mis seres queridos?

- Maka… ¿estas bien? – me pregunto Ragnarok mientras tocaba la puerta del baño.

Rápidamente seque mis lagrimas y suspire varias veces para tranquilizarme.

- Si, estoy bien – murmure.

- ¿Estas segura? – me pregunto mientras abría la puerta y se recargaba en el marco de esta.

- Ya te dije que si, no te preocupes – le dije con una sonrisa.

Ragnarok me miro fijamente un rato, ambos nos quedamos en silencio por un momento, hasta que el suspiro.

- ¿No podías dormir?

- No… ¿y tu? – le pregunte.

- Tampoco, me despertaron los relámpagos.

- ¡Oh! ¿Acaso el valiente Ragnarok le teme a unos rayitos? – pregunte burlona.

- Cállate… ¿quieres chocolate caliente?

- si no es mucha molestia…

Ragnarok me sonrió, para luego dirigirse hacia la cocina.

Suspire mientras subía mis pies a mi improvisado asiento y abrazaba mis piernas. Realmente debía de agradecer tener a Ragnarok y a Blair como amigos, ya que sin ellos no sabría que hacer…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Ne, ne, ne! ¿Cuándo me vas a comprar el manga que me dijiste Ragnarok-kun? – pregunto Blair mientras se subía a la cabeza de Ragnarok en forma gatuna.

- Veamos… ¿a cuanto estamos…?

- ¿Martes?

- Mmm… mañana es miércoles… nunca.

- ¡Que malo eres!

Me reí mientras caminábamos por los pasillos del Shibusen.

Desde que Blair había visto su primera serie de anime, se había vuelto una otaku de corazón, siempre le pedía a Ragnarok que le comprase mangas, y aunque el siempre se negara al principio, siempre regresaba del centro comercial con una bolsa llena de mangas para Blair.

- ¿Cuál quieres Blair? Hoy tengo que ir por la comida, si quieres yo puedo pasar – le dije.

- Bueno… me gustaría el de Seikon no Qwaser… Chobits… Mai Otome Arashi…

- ¡Hey, dijiste que solo uno! – le dijo Ragnarok.

- Bueno… no solo uno.

- Como sea, ¿no deberías de irte ya al departamento? No creo que acepten gatos en el salón.

- ¡Pero Blair quiere ir a la escuela! ¿Puedo Maka-chan?

- Mmm… yo digo que si, pero tendrías que usar tu forma humana.

- ¡Genial! – grito mientras saltaba.

Blair fue envuelta en una nube morada, la cual se disipo y dejo ver a una chica de mi edad de cabello morado y con el mismo uniforme que yo. Algo bueno de los nekos acompañantes era que podían cambiar de forma a una humana, pero podían parecer niños, adolescentes o personas mayores. Blair por lo general estaba como gata, pero cuando se volvía humana se hacia una mujer joven con grandes… ejem… _atributos _solo para fastidiar a Ragnarok.

Caminamos hacia el salón, y una vez que entramos todos voltearon a vernos. La primera hora de clases – que era de 7 a 8 – era exclusivamente para exorcistas, y para los humanos normales las clases iniciaban desde las 8:00

Nos sentamos en nuestros lugares mientras que la gente murmuraba cosas, no necesitaba tener oído de gato para saber que hablaban de mí. _"La bruja falsa"_, ese era mi sobrenombre, ya que según decían yo estaba fingiendo ser buena y que tarde o temprano atacaría el lugar.

- Ne, Maka-chan, ¿Por qué todos hablan así de ti? – me pregunto Blair.

- Por que son unos idiotas – murmuro Ragnarok.

Suspire mientras intentaba ignorar los comentarios de los demás, hasta que lo vi. Un par de ojos color rubí me miraban fijamente, sentí mis mejillas arder y mi corazón acelerarse.

Desde que había visto al chico de ojos rubí me había… ¿Cómo explicarlo…? Me había_ enamorado_ de el. Pero por mucho donde le mirase, el no se fijaría en mi… el era como los demás, de seguro también pensaba en que era mejor que yo no estuviera aquí…

- ¿Ya escucharon? Shinigami-sama puso un sello sobre Albarn para bloquear sus poderes – murmuro Susan, la representante de grupo, quien era la _"más popular"_ y _"fuerte" _de todos.

- Entonces no entiendo por que Shinigami-sama quiere que confiemos en ella si el tampoco lo hace – murmuro Ukyo, una de las amigas de Susan.

- Yo sigo diciendo que lo mejor seria exorcizarla, digo, ¿Quién la va ah extrañar?, no tiene familia, soplo a su tonto compañero y al raro de su padre adoptivo, ella es una criatura que jamás debió de nacer, ¡solo estorba! – dijo Kent, el Demonio de Susan.

Apreté mis puños bajo la mesa.

_"Jamás debió de nacer"_

Esas palabras se clavaban como cuchillas en mi corazón, me hacían recordar el rostro de el… me hacían recordar ese día…

- ¡¿Qué dijiste idiota?! – grito Ragnarok mientras se paraba de su lugar furioso.

- Ragnarok, cálmate… - murmure.

- Lo que escuchaste, ¿o es que acaso tu pequeño cerebro no te da para mas?

Lo próximo que vi, fue a Ragnarok abalanzarse contra Kent. Lo tiro al piso y comenzó a golpearlo fuertemente en la cara.

Rápidamente me pare de mi lugar y corrí hacia Ragnarok, intentando en vano que el dejara de golpear al otro.

Durante un buen rato, Chrona y yo tratamos de separarlos mientras que una chica que creo que se llamaba Patty y Blair pedían que la pelea continuara. Cuando los separamos, Kent tenia la boca, barbilla y parte de la ropa manchada de sangre mientras que Ragnarok solo tenia los puños manchados con la sangre de el.

- ¡Ese bastardo… me rompió la mandíbula! – se quejo Kent.

- ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! – me dijo Susan.

- ¿Mi culpa? ¡Ustedes comenzaron!

- ¡Lo que nosotros decimos es verdad! ¡Tú no deberías de estar aquí, es mas, tú nunca debiste de haber nacido!

La mire en shock mientras me abrazaba a mi misma y comenzaba a temblar.

Eran las mismas palabras que el me había dicho…

- ¡¡Cállate!! ¡Tú y los demás humanos son seres peores que las brujas o los kishin! ¡Matan a sus amigos y camaradas por bien propio, nunca cumplen sus promesas! ¡¿Acaso crees que ustedes merecen vivir?! – grito Ragnarok furioso.

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos, Blair se acerco a mi y me sujeto del brazo al igual que a Ragnarok, ella le lanzaba miradas llenas de odio a Susan y a Kent.

- Chicos, vámonos, ¿si? – murmure.

- Si – me dijo Blair con una sonrisa.

Los tres salimos del salón y nos encaminamos hacia nuestro departamento. Durante el camino ninguno hablo, pero Blair y Ragnarok me miraban preocupados, yo les sonreía para tranquilizarlos, pero la verdad era que quería echarme a llorar.

Llorar como cuando era niña y papa me rechazaba, llorar como cuando veía a mama triste, llorar como cuando papa me pegaba… llorar como cuando mataron a todos…

Pero me había prometido a mi misma que no volvería a llorar por tonterías.

Suspire.

No volvería a llorar otra vez…

**Continuara…**

* * *

_¡Wii! Otro capitulo mas, este es mas parecido al capitulo de la verdadera hitoria, puse casi lo mismo que pasa en el cómic xD, y con respecto a una duda… el estilo de mi dibujo es manga, pero como mis amigas no saben leerlo de derecha a izquierda, lo escribo y dibujo de izquierda a derecha xD_

_¡Contestando reviews!_

**Beautifly92: **No… Soul y Maka nunca serán compañeros… xD, ¡espero y te haya gustado el cap!

**Soyunafandeallenwalker: **Mmm… en primera, gracias por el review, me alegra que te guste mi historia… y pues… no, no conocía a Allen, y si, si conozco D. Gray Man, vi el primer capitulo… pero me aburrió ^^U

**Maka – hima – tenshi:** Maka le contesto así a Jacqueline por que no quería problemas, ella intenta tener un lugar en el Shibusen, por eso no le dijo la gran cosa xD

**Rohunyl:** ¡Eh aquí la conti! ¡Gracias por el review!

**Hina Yoso: **Bueno, aquí la conti para que la disfrutes antes de irte, el pasado de Maka se conocerá (completamente) dentro de unos cuantos capis mas x)

**Yasu: **Well… a pesar de k Ragnarok y Chrona son hermanos va a ver un poco de RagnarokxChrona, pero no de la forma amorosa, si no de la forma entre hermanos, ¡y descuida, los misterios se resolverán próximamente!

**Road . zin: **Bien, en la serie original (mi historia), hay un triangulo amoroso (vendría siendo aquí SoulxMakaxRagnarok), pero no se si poner aquí el triangulo amoroso o no xD

**Kakii chii: **¡Waa! ¡gomene por no responder tu review! Snif… perdón… en fin, tratare de que no vuelva a ocurrir :D, y pues… ya explique si es un manga o un cómic (mas arriba), pero aun si lo escaneara (te sigo culpando hermana) no se donde publicarlo xP, je, ¡gracias por el review!

**Aiko Iwakura: **Bueno… Kim y Jacqueline NO serán malas en este fic, pero al principio odiaran a Maka por el hecho de que es una bruja, después se harán amigas, y para lo de Chrona y Ragnarok… solo imagínate a Chrona como la forma de Guadaña de Soul y a Ragnarok como la forma de Guadaña de Spirit xD

**Kuchiki rukia ichi: **Well… como ya dije, si conozco D. Gray Man… pero me aburrió el primer cap… nada mas no me acordaba del nombre del personaje, y… aun no se si poner triangulo amoroso, la serie original si lo tiene, pero no se si ponerlo aquí -.-

**Rromy: **¡si algún día subo la historia a Internet, avisare, no te preocupes! ¡Gracias por el review!

**- Sakuritah - : **Si, Soul ya se esta comenzando a enamorar de Maka (que rápido, ¿no?), y pronto Maka les dará una lección a todos! Muajaja! ¡Espero y te haya gustado el cap!

**Kaorubixk:** La tos es mala T.T, seee… ya eh visto D. Gray Man, pero como ya dije en otros reviews, me aburrió xD, ¡me encanta tu canción, jeje! ¡Gracias por el review!

**Satii – de – sange:** ¡Eh aquí la continuación! ¡Gracias por el review! ^-^

**Alychan: **Si, si veo Pandora Hearts (adoro ese anime, el manga aun no lo leo), jeje, y descuida, no fuiste al única que se sorprendió al ver a Ragnarok como humano

_¡Puff! ¡Si falto alguien me avisan! Tratare de no tardarme con la conti de este y los demás fics, ¡gracias a todos por sus reviews!_

_¡Nos leemos!_

_¡Bye!_

* * *

_¿Review?_

* * *


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: La historia es totalmente mia, su titulo original es _Kokoro X SchooL_, la cual cuenta con dos temporadas y 5 omakes, decidi publicarla aqui usando a los geniales personajes de Soul Eater, los cuales le pertenecen a Atsushi Okubo**

_¡Un capitulo mas!_

* * *

_"Y con una lagrima se apago el dolor"_

* * *

**Kokoro Shibusen School**

**Cap. 4 **_Un Calido Abrazo_

**Maka POV**

- ¡Y con eso acabamos la reunión de brujas! – dijo Mabaa-sama.

- Joma Joma Dabarasa – murmuramos a coro todas las brujas mientras hacíamos una pequeña reverencia.

Suspire agotada mientras que las demás brujas comenzaban a desaparecer, Blair y Ragnarok se acercaron a mí, aunque este último parecía un poco molesto.

- ¡Sigo si entender por que vienes a las reuniones de brujas! – me dijo irritado.

- Sabes que no debo de levantar sospechas – le dije.

- Bueno… si… ¡¿pero por que tengo que venir disfrazado como un mayordomo?! – se quejo mientras señalaba su ropa.

- Las demás brujas no pueden saber que estamos en el Shibusen, si lo descubren nos darían caza.

- ¡Nya Ragnarok-kun, te quejas demasiado! – se burlo Blair mientras subía a mi hombro en su forma gatuna.

- Cállate.

Me reí mientras comenzaba a caminar lejos del punto de reunión, quería quitarme mi traje de bruja antes de regresar al Shibusen.

- ¡Ratón! – grito Blair.

- ¿Qué? – le pregunte confundida, pero antes de que ella me dijera algo salto de mi hombro para comenzar a corretear a un ratón.

- ¡Blair, regresa aquí! – le grito Ragnarok.

- Mejor ahí que seguirla, sabes que Blair tiene peor sentido de la orientación que tu – le dije.

- Es verdad… ¡hey!

Comenzamos a perseguir a Blair durante una media hora, hasta que al fin logramos alcanzarla cerca de una zona rocosa en medio del desierto. Ragnarok la reprendió un momento, pero antes de que terminara escuchamos unos pasos acercándose a nosotros, rápidamente nos escondimos detrás de una roca, ¿Quiénes podrían ser?

- ¡P-pero M-Medusa-sama…! – se escucho la voz chillona de una chica.

- No Eruka, claramente te dije que si fallabas en esta ocasión no te daría otra oportunidad – murmuro otra voz femenina, solo que esta sonaba mas seria.

- ¡Le juro que la próxima vez no fallare!

Discretamente comencé a asomarme por un lado de la piedra. Habían dos mujeres, una era alta y de cabello rubio recogido en una extraña trenza, usaba un traje negro y en sus brazos tenia tatuajes de serpientes y miraba fijamente a la otra chica, la cual estaba de rodillas frente a ella, tenia el cabello plateado, un sombrero naranja con la forma de un renacuajo y un extraño vestido de lunares.

La mujer rubia se llevo una mano al mentón y puso cara de estar meditando algo.

- De acuerdo, pero será tu ultima oportunidad para robar eso, si fallas, te matare – la amenazo.

- S-si M-Medusa-sama… - murmuro asustada la otra chica.

- Debemos de despertar a Asura antes del eclipse solar, ¿te quedo claro?

- H-hai…

Las mire sorprendida.

Si mal no recordaba, Asura era el nombre del primer Kishin, el cual fue derrotado a manos de Shinigami-sama hace 800 años. ¿Por qué querrían despertar a Asura? Nadie nunca logro domarlo, ni siquiera Mabaa-sama…

- A… a… ¡¡ATCHUU!!

Voltee a ver rápidamente a Blair, quien se limpiaba con una patita la nariz. Ragnarok me miro asustado.

- Mierda – susurramos al unísono.

- ¡Oh! Al parecer tenemos invitados – murmuro la que debía de ser Medusa.

- ¡Maka, has algo! – susurro Ragnarok desesperado.

- Eh… esto…

Los pasos comenzaron a acercarse a nosotros.

- _¡Pum Pumpkin Pumpkin!_

Abrí lentamente los ojos mientras veía a mi alrededor, estábamos a la mitad de un bosque, muy lejos del desierto, Ragnarok y Blair suspiraron aliviados a un lado mío, yo solo agradecí al cielo tener el poder de tele transportarnos.

- ¡Por un poco mas y no la contamos! – murmuro Ragnarok.

- Debemos de llegar rápido al Shibusen – dije.

- ¿Eh? ¿Y por que la urgencia?

- ¿No escuchaste? Esa tal Medusa quiere revivir a Asura.

- Eh… ¿y ese quien es?

Lo mire con pena.

- Ragnarok… ¿tan siquiera prestas atención en clases?

- Bueno… digamos que me eh quedado dormido un par de veces…

Suspire mientras me apretaba el puente de la nariz, intentando no golpear a Ragnarok en la cabeza con un Maka-chop.

- Asura es el primer Kishin, fue la criatura contra la que lucho Shinigami-sama para proteger la tierra.

- ¡Ah…!

- Tenemos que informarle de esto a Shinigami-sama cuanto antes, así que transfórmate.

- Ya voy, ya voy… - susurro mientras era envuelto en un destello carmesí.

Sujete el mango de la guadaña con fuerza entre mis manos, para luego sentarme sobre esta y hacer que se elevara del suelo.

En cierta parte adoraba mis poderes de bruja, podía hacer que las cosas levitaran y volar sobre ellas, Ragnarok era algo así como una escoba para mí – además que era mucho más práctico que traer cargando una escoba para todos lados –. Blair se subió a mi hombro y comenzamos el vuelo de regreso al Shibusen…

* * *

**Soul POV**

- ¡¡_Caza Brujas_!! – grite mientras partía a la mitad al fantasma.

Una nube plateada envolvió el cuerpo de la criatura – si es que a eso se le podía decir cuerpo –, y cuando se disipo dejo ver una pequeña alma color ámbar.

Solté a Chrona, quien regreso a su forma humana mientras tomaba el alma y me la comía.

- Y con esta hacemos 92 almas – dijo Chrona alegre.

- 8 mas y me convertiré en un Shinigami y a ti en una Death Scythe – murmure.

- Será mejor que regresemos rápido a clases, el profesor Stein nos regañara si faltamos a otro de sus experimentos.

- ¿Sabes? Aveces me pregunto por que Shinigami-sama no lo corre…

Chrona se rió mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la escuela.

Cuando llegamos a la entrada principal del Shibusen nos sorprendimos al encontrar a todos los exorcistas reunidos ahí. Algunos se veían molestos, otros preocupados o asustados. Chrona volteo a verme confundida, yo solo me encogí de hombros, ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?

- ¡Soul! – me grito Black Star mientras se acercaba a nosotros seguido de los demás.

- ¿Qué esta pasando? – pregunte.

- ¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que sucedió en España? – me pregunto Tsubaki.

- Eh… no…

- Masacraron a un pueblo entero, nadie sobrevivió, ni siquiera los animales – murmuro Kid serio.

- ¿Fue un kishin? – pregunto Chrona.

- No, había una gran cantidad de energía mágica en el sitio, sin duda alguna fue una bruja o un hechicero.

- ¿Y? ¿Por qué están todos así?

Los chicos se voltearon a ver fijamente durante un momento, para luego mirarnos a mí y a Chrona preocupados.

- Creemos que fue Maka la que ataco el lugar.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Pregunte atónito – ¡¡ella no pudo haber sido!!

- Es solo una suposición, la han buscado por toda la escuela, no hay rastro de ella, de Ragnarok y de esa extraña chica que luego anda con ellos, además, Kim ya lo dijo una vez, ella posee grandes poderes mágicos, ¿Cómo sabes tu que ella no pudo haber sido?

- ¡Aun así no creo que ella haya hecho tal cosa! Si no, ¿Por qué esta aquí en el Shibusen? ¿Por qué Shinigami-sama acepto que ella entrara? Maka no le ah hecho daño a nadie, ella no pudo haber sido.

- ¿Y por que no le preguntamos? – murmuro Black Star mientras señalaba hacia el cielo.

Todos volteamos a ver hacia donde apuntaba Black Star, ahí, a lo lejos se podía ver algo acercándose a gran velocidad hacia nosotros. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca pude distinguir a Maka volando sobre Ragnarok – quien estaba en su forma de guadaña – y a una gata morada sobre su hombro… ¿Dónde había visto antes a esa gata?

Maka aterrizo a unos metros de donde estábamos, Ragnarok regreso a su forma humana y comenzaron a caminar hacia la escuela. Apenas iba a caminar hacia ella para preguntarle si lo que decían de ella era verdad cuando de repente una piedra la golpeo en la frente.

- ¡Maka! – grito Ragnarok preocupado.

Me voltee para ver quien había lanzado la piedra, me sorprendí al encontrar a todos reunidos y con caras llenas de ira y enojo.

- ¡¿Qué demonios les pasa?! – grite.

- No te metas Evans – murmuro John, un chico de nuestra clase.

- ¡Ella merece pagar por lo que hizo! – grito Susan.

- ¡Yo no he hecho nada! – dijo Maka mientras intentaba parar la sangre que salía de su frente.

- ¿Ah si? ¿y donde has estado? ¿Masacrando pueblos inocentes?

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Ella no ah sido! ¡Maka no ah destruido ese pueblo! – la defendí.

- ¿Y como lo pruebas Evans? Ella no estaba aquí cuando fue el ataque.

- Aunque ella no hubiera estado aquí, no es motivo como para que la acusen o la lastimen.

- Soul tiene razón, saben que esta prohibido atacar a otros – dijo Kid serio.

- ¿Y por que no le dicen nada a su Demonio? El golpeo a Kent la otra vez – dijo Susan.

- Buen punto… - murmuro Kid nervioso.

- ¡¡deberíamos de exorcizarla en este momento!! – grito alguien de la multitud.

Sin pensármelo dos veces me interpuse entre ellos y Maka. Sabía que era una tontería ya que ellos me superaban en número, pero aun así no dejaría que le hicieran daño.

- ¡¿Qué esta pasando aquí?! – grito una voz que conocía a la perfección.

Todos volteamos a ver a la persona que había hablado. El profesor Stein nos miraba fijamente, estaba molesto y a la vez serio, tanto que inspiraba también un poco de miedo.

- ¿Cómo esta eso de que quieren exorcizar a una camarada…? Todavía les acepto que la disequen… ¡pero aquí nadie va ah exorcizar a nadie! ¡¿Esta claro?! – todos asentimos – bien, regresen a sus departamentos – nos ordeno.

Varios le lanzaron miradas asesinas a Maka antes de irse, yo solo los fulmine con la mirada para luego caminar hacia ella.

- ¿Estas bien? – le pregunte.

Maka volteo a verme sorprendida.

- E-eh… y-yo… s-si, e-estoy bien… s-solo es una c-cortada – susurro quedamente.

- Si quieres puedo acompañarte a la enfermería – me ofrecí.

- B-bueno…

- No creo que eso sea necesario, para eso estoy yo – murmuro Ragnarok molesto mientras sujetaba a Maka del brazo –, ven Maka, vamos a la enfermería.

- Eh… si… adiós – murmuro mientras me sonreía.

_¡Que mona se ve sonriendo!_

- Adiós… - murmure ido mientras veía como se iban hacia la enfermería.

- Soul… ¿pasa algo? – me pregunto Chrona.

- ¡N-no, nada! Mejor vamos al departamento, estoy cansado y esta comenzando a hacer frío – murmure mientras desviaba la mirada, intentando que Chrona no viera mis sonrojo.

Pero no funciono.

- ¡Oh…! ¡Soul esta sonrojado! ¡Que mono te ves!

- Cállate – murmure.

- Ne… ¿acaso ese sonrojo es por Maka…? – murmuro mientras acercaba su rostro al mío. Me sonroje aun mas – sip, sin duda es por Maka.

- Como sea, vámonos ya.

- Como digas tortolito…

- ¡¡Chrona!!

.

.

.

* * *

**Maka POV**

- Bien, con eso bastara – me dijo Nygus-sensei mientras ponía una curita en mi frente.

- Gracias Nygus-sensei – le dije.

- De que, pero ten mas cuidado de no tropezar, ¿de acuerdo?, ya pueden irse.

- Con permiso – murmure mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia y salía del lugar junto con Ragnarok.

Suspire cuando cerré la puerta de la enfermería detrás de mí. La frente me dolía, pero para no preocupar a nadie solo decía que era un leve dolor.

Escuche como Ragnarok bufaba molesto.

- ¿Por qué le dijiste a Nygus que te habías caído? ¿Por qué no le dijiste la verdad? – me pregunto serio.

- Si le decía la verdad entonces tendría que ir con Shinigami para arreglar todo este asunto, y eso solo traería más problemas, dejémoslo como esta, ¿vale?

- Hummm… En fin, eres mi contratista, tengo que hacerte caso.

- Gracias… a todo esto… ¿por que no dejaste que Soul me acompañara? – pregunte.

- E-eh… b-bueno… - murmuro nervioso.

- El me había defendido, no es mala persona…

- Es un idiota, solo por eso.

- Tienes problemas Ragnarok – murmure.

- Hummm…

Suspire nuevamente.

Sin embargo, si dejaba a un lado todo lo que había pasado hace unos momentos, había algo que me inquietaba. ¿Quién habría sido la persona que masacro aquel pueblo? ¿Acaso fueron las brujas que espiamos hace un rato?

Y si era así… ¿Qué era lo que buscaban?

- Ragnarok… vamos con Shinigami-sama – susurre – hay gato encerrado…

.

.

.

.

.

- Bien chicos, tengo una información que darles – anuncio el profesor Stein a mitad de la clase de 7 a 8.

- ¿Al fin ira con un psicólogo? – pregunto alguien por ahí.

- No, seguiré disecando – todos suspiraron pesadamente –, lo que quería informarles era que Shinigami-sama esta organizando la búsqueda de la bruja que, como todos ustedes ya saben, ataco aquel pueblo en España, se harán equipos de 7 exorcistas, cada equipo será enviando a diferentes países para investigar sobre la bruja, ¿esta claro?

- ¿Podemos escoger nuestros equipos? – pregunto una chica en el fondo.

- No, los equipos ya están seleccionados.

- Puff… solo espero y no me toque Albarn… aunque claro, no entiendo por que hacen todo esto si ella es la culpable – murmuro Susan.

Yo solo la ignore.

Aunque ella tenía razón, ojala y no me tocara en su equipo, no seria capaz de evitar que Ragnarok la golpeara a ella o a Kent.

A diferencia de todos, yo si sabia el motivo por el que buscábamos a la bruja. Ayer le había contado lo que escuche a Shinigami-sama, el no me contesto mis preguntas acerca de lo que podrían estar buscando esas brujas, pero me advirtió que seria muy peligroso regresar a la reunión de brujas. Sabia que el tenia razón, pero también era arriesgado no ir, ya que Mabaa-sama sospecharía.

Estaba entre la espada y la pared.

- Y el equipo ocho serán Black Star, Death the Kid, Kim Diehl, Kilik Lung, Ox Ford, Soul Eater Evans y Maka Albarn. Bueno, con eso los equipos ya están completos, se les dará el lugar de su misión en la tarde, al punto de las 6:00, ¿entendieron? – nos dijo el profesor Stein.

- Si – murmuramos todos a coro.

- Bien, pueden ir a tomar un café o algo, nos vemos dentro de 15 minutos – anuncio mientras salía del salón con su silla… para luego caerse al piso gracias al marco de la puerta.

Suspire mientras me paraba de mi asiento y Ragnarok se estiraba aburrido a un lado mío.

Pero justo antes de salir del salón, voltee a ver a Soul, quien para sorpresa mía me veía fijamente con una sonrisa. No pude evitar ruborizarme y bajar la mirada apenada.

Esto estaba mal… sabia que no podía enamorarme…

Sin embargo, no podía evitarlo.

¿Qué tenia Soul que me atraía como ningún otro chico?

----------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Estupidos bosques de Roma, estupidos insectos de Roma, estupidos pueblerinos de Roma, estupido clima de Roma…! – se quejaba una de las acompañantes de Kid, creo que se llamaba Liz…

- Liz-chan, cálmate… - murmuro Tsubaki al ver que todos los aldeanos se nos quedaban viendo feo.

Nos encontrábamos en un pueblo escondido entre los bosques de Roma, estábamos intentando entrar en calor dentro de un bar, donde todos nos miraban de forma… digamos muy poco amistosa.

- Creo que el Shibusen no es muy bien recibido por aquí – murmure.

- La verdad es que no, ellos están muy apegados a la religión, ven mal que alguien haga un pacto con Demonios, ¿Por qué crees que no nos dejaron entrar a la ciudad del Vaticano? – me dijo Soul.

- Es verdad.

- Según por los pocos rumores que logramos obtener, ha habido extraños ataques por los alrededores, muchos dicen que en la noche se puede ver una gran serpiente salir de las copas de los árboles – dijo Ox.

- Maka-chan, tu sabes de esto, ¿crees que pueda ser alguna bruja? – me pregunto Tsubaki.

- Pues… es posible, todas las brujas, incluyendo a los hechiceros, tenemos un _Maid_, que es una criatura mágica que nos acompaña siempre, su especie varia según el tema animal de cada bruja.

- ¿Tu tienes uno? – me pregunto Liz.

- ¡Es una jirafa! – canturreo la chica que se parecía a Liz… ¿se llamaba Patty…?

- Eh… si, pero no es una jirafa, es un gato.

- ¿La gata morada que siempre te acompaña?

- Se llama Blair, y por desgracia, si, es su Maid – murmuro Ragnarok.

- Entonces la bruja que estamos buscando tiene que ver con serpientes – dijo Kilik mientras le daba otro sorbo a su café.

- Será difícil de localizar, ya que las serpientes son muy escurridizas y no salen a la superficie y… - murmuro Kid, pero ya no pudo continuar por que alguien abrió la puerta del local de golpe.

- ¡¡Aquí esta, aquí esta la serpiente, escóndanse!! – grito un señor asustado.

- ¿Decías? – murmuro Black Star mientras veía a Kid.

- Bueno… olvídenlo, vamos por la bruja.

Todos asentimos, para luego salir del local.

Cuando llegamos afuera divisamos a una enorme serpiente morada asomándose por la copa de los carboles mientras que las personas corrían desesperadas para ponerse a salvo.

- ¡Ragnarok! – lo llame.

- ¡Hai! – dijo el mientras era envuelto en un destello carmesí.

Sujete la Guadaña fuertemente con mis manos mientras que los demás invocaban también a sus armas.

- Debemos de llevar lo más lejos posible a la serpiente, ¡Kim!

- Ya se, ¡Jacqueline! – dijo mientras alargaba el mango de arma y se subía a el, como si de una escoba se tratase.

Ambas emprendieron vuelo y comenzaron a hacer círculos alrededor de la serpiente, intentando llamar su atención.

- ¡Hey, reptil asqueroso, atrápame si puedes! – grito Kim mientras se alejaba del pueblo, seguida por la serpiente.

- ¡Hay que seguirla! – dijo Ox.

Comenzamos a correr hacia donde se había ido Kim con Jacqueline, y cuando logramos alcanzarlas vimos como Jacqueline esquivaba los ataques de la serpiente.

- ¡Soul, inmovilízala! – grito Kid.

- ¡Entendido! ¡Chrona!

- ¡Hai!

Un destello carmesí rodeo el mango de la guadaña de Soul, el cual se extendió hasta la otra mano de el, y cuando desapareció dejo ver una larga cadena plateada, la cual el comenzó a hacer girar.

Soul se abalanzó contra la serpiente y lanzo uno de los extremos de la cadena contra la serpiente, logrando inmovilizarla contra el suelo.

- ¡Ox, acaba con ella…!

- ¡No, esperen! – les dije.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Si matamos a la serpiente destruiremos a la bruja, Shinigami-sama quería tener a la bruja viva para poder obtener información.

- ¿Estas diciendo que usemos la serpiente como rehén?

- Si.

- Eh… chicos… - murmuro Soul.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Kid.

- No creo que la cadena aguante tanto.

- Descuida, aguantara lo suficiente, amenos de que aparezca otra serpiente, lo cual dudo mucho… - murmuro Kid, pero justo en ese momento la tierra comenzó a temblar, y de ella salio una enorme serpiente parecida a la que seguía encadenada, solo que en su cabeza había una persona con una capa negra.

- ¿Decías? – murmuro Black Star mientras volteaba a ver a Kid.

- Cállate…

- Ustedes… ¿Cómo se atreven a lastimar a mi pequeña serpiente? – murmuro la persona que estaba sobre la cabeza de la serpiente mientras se quitaba el gorro de su capa.

Era una bruja, su cabello era rubio peinado en una extraña trenza y sus ojos eran de un intenso color ambarino.

Sude frío, era la misma bruja de la otra noche.

- Pero que tenemos aquí… son simples estudiantes del Shibusen, apuesto a que ni se han graduado todavía, aunque dudo que lleguen a graduarse, ya que los matare en este mismo momento.

- ¡¡Ja!! ¡¡No me hagas reír anciana!! ¡¡Tú nunca lograras vencer a una estrella como yo!! – grito Black Star.

- ¡Black Star! – lo reprendió Tsubaki asustada.

- Así que te crees muy listo, ¿eh mocoso…? – susurro fríamente la bruja, para luego depositar su mirada en mi - ¡pero vaya! ¡Que pequeño es el mundo! ¿Quién diría que me encontraría a la pequeña espía traicionera?

- Tu… ¿Cómo supiste que yo…? – murmure.

- Las serpientes escuchan todo, ¿sabes?, además, dejaste un pequeño recuerdito al irte – me dijo mientras me mostraba una cargantilla negra con un cascabel. Rápidamente lleve mi mano a mi cuello, ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta de eso? – solo los gatos usan cascabel, ¿verdad?

- ¡¡Regrésamelo!!

- Me temo que no se puede… ¡¡ya que morirán en este mismo momento!! – nos dijo mientras que otra serpiente salía del suelo y se abalanzaba contra nosotros.

Logramos esquivar la serpiente a tiempo, pero al hacerlo Soul soltó a la otra, la cual también comenzó a atacarnos.

Black Star se abalanzó contra una y logro cortarla a la mitad de un solo ataque, pero para sorpresa de todos, ambas partes volvieron a juntarse. Las serpientes se podían regenerar.

- ¡Demonios! ¡¿y ahora que haremos?! ¡No podemos cortarlas! – dijo Ox.

- ¿Y si las quemamos? – pregunto Kim.

- No creo que sea de mucha ayuda, fíjate, no tarda en llover – murmuro Kilik mientras volteaba a ver el cielo.

- Eso significa que tu magia tampoco servirá – me dijo Ragnarok mientras se reflejaba en el filo de la guadaña.

- Maka, ¿en que se basa tu magia? – me pregunto Soul.

- Principalmente en tele transportación, pero también puedo hacer explotar las cosas – murmure.

- Entonces intentémoslo, has explotar esas serpientes – me dijo Kid.

Asentí mientras soltaba a Ragnarok, quien regreso a su forma humana.

Suspire mientas intentaba concentrarme.

- _Pum Pumpkin Pumpkin_ **¡¡Halloween Cannon!!** – grite mientras apuntaba hacia una de las serpientes.

El ataque le dio de lleno a la serpiente, haciendo que se formara una gran nube de polvo, pero cuando esta se disipo dejo ver a una intacta serpiente.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¡No funciono!! – dije asustada.

- ¿Cómo vamos a acabar con ellas? – pregunto Liz.

- Solo se me ocurre una forma… - murmuro Kid, todos volteamos a verlo fijamente - ¡¡Corran!!

Y así, ni perezosos ni tardados, emprendimos carrera, pero no logramos llegar muy lejos ya que una de las serpientes nos bloqueo el paso.

- ¿Acaso creen que lograran huir mocosos? _Nake Snake Cobra Cobubra_ **¡¡Vector Arrow!!**

Millones de serpientes salieron de la bruja y se dirigieron hacia nosotros, aduras penas y lográbamos esquivarlas, aunque estas lograron lastimarnos un poco. Preste atención a la bruja – si mal no recordaba, creo que se llamaba Medusa –, las serpientes seguían el movimiento de sus manos, si quería dejar que nos atacara tenia que derrotarla a fuerzas.

Sin pensármelo dos veces comencé a correr hacia ella, lograba esquivar las serpientes y destruir unas cuantas gracias a Ragnarok – quien había vuelto a su forma de arma –. Estaba apunto de llegar a ella, cuando de repente Medusa junto sus manos y dirigió todas sus serpientes hacia mi.

No iba a lograr vencerlas a todas…

- ¡¡_Caza Brujas_!! – grito Soul mientras destruía las serpientes.

- ¡Gracias! – le dije mientras retomaba mi carrera hacia Medusa.

- ¡Te cubro! – me dijo mientras corría cerca de mi.

- ¡¡Mocosos estupidos!!** ¡¡Vector Plate!!**

Una flecha apareció justo debajo de Soul y de mí, y para sorpresa nuestra nos lanzo contra el sentido opuesto, pero logramos frenar gracias a las hojas de nuestras guadañas.

Intente volver a correr hacia Medusa, sin embargo, una serpiente bloqueo mi camino. Voltee a ver a todos lados, intentando encontrar otro camino. A mi derecha se encontraban los demás peleando contra la otra serpiente, mientras que a mi izquierda había un precipicio. No había forma de escapar… a menos de que volara…

- ¡Soul, encárgate de la serpiente! – le dije.

- Será un placer – me dijo el mientras volvía a sacar su cadena y volvía a atrapar a la serpiente, logrando inmovilizarla, el se lanzo contra ella mientras empuñaba a Chrona, quien, para mi sorpresa se volvió de color plateada, dejando a un lado el color negro - ¡¡_GINTAMA_!! – grito mientras partía a la mitad a la serpiente.

Aproveché ese pequeño momento de tranquilidad para subirme en Ragnarok y comenzar a volar hacia Medusa.

- ¡¿Qué?! – grito sorprendida.

- ¡Hasta aquí llegaste! ¡¡_Caza Demonios_!! – Grite mientras la partía a la mitad, sin embargo, para sorpresa mía el cuerpo desapareció sin dejar rastro de su alma - ¡¿pero que demonios…?!

- ¡¡Nunca le des la espalda a tu enemigo!! – grito una voz detrás de mi.

Apenas iba a voltearme para evitar el ataque de Medusa cuando sentí como ella me golpeaba en el estomago, lanzándome cerca del acantilado y separándome de Ragnarok, quien cayo a varios metros de mi.

- ¡¡Maka!! – me grito Ragnarok mientras regresaba a su forma humana e intentaba correr hacia mi, pero una serpiente se atravesó en su camino.

Comencé a levantarme del suelo mientras sobaba mi cabeza, el golpe que me había dado contra el suelo había sido muy fuerte y me sentía un poco mareada y atontada.

Sin embargo, no termine de ponerme de pie, ya que sentí como alguien pisaba mi espalda, haciendo que volviera a caer al suelo.

- Chiquilla inútil, ¿acaso creíste que una cría como tu podría contra mí? Morirás por tu insolencia…

- ¡¡_Fire Explosion_!! – grito Kim mientras lanzaba una llamarada de fuego contra Medusa, quien salto para esquivarla.

- **¡¡Vector Arrow!!** – grito Medusa mientras golpeaba con sus serpientes a Kim, quien cayo en el precipicio no sin antes soltar a Jacqueline, quien cayo lejos de ella.

- ¡¡Kim!! – grito Jacqueline.

- ¡¡Jacqueline!! – grito Kim, quien se sujetaba del borde del precipicio para no caer

- ¡¡Medusa-sama, Medusa-sama!! – grito una voz desde el cielo.

Voltee a ver a la dueña de esa voz, la misma chica de la otra noche se acercaba hacia donde estaba Medusa, volaba sobre un renacuajo negro y llevaba una bolsa de tela café con unos extraños sellos pegados.

- ¡Lo conseguí, aquí esta! – le dijo.

- Buen trabajo Eruka – la felicito Medusa, para luego voltear a vernos – bueno, tal parece que se salvaron esta vez mocosos, pero la próxima vez que nos veamos no tendrán tanta piedad de mi parte… vámonos Eruka – le dijo mientras se subía a una de sus serpientes y se iba volando.

- Jeje, enseguida Medusa-sama.

- ¡Ah! Y aquí esta tu cascabelito gatita – murmuro Medusa mientras lanzaba mi cascabel hacia el acantilado – Eruka, déjales un pequeño regalo de despedida.

- ¡Si! **¡¡Otama Bomb!!** – grito mientras hacia aparecer un renacuajo y lo lanzaba hacia donde estaba Kim, el cual exploto al contacto con el suelo.

- ¡¡¡KIM!!! – gritaron todos preocupados.

Mire como mi cascabel caía hacia le precipicio, podía recuperarlo si me apresuraba… pero Kim también caía… me mordí el labio intentando pensar que haría, ¿Kim o el único recuerdo que me quedaba de mi hermano…?

Corrí hacia el precipicio y logre sujetar la mano de Kim antes de que cayera en el, la jale y logre ponerla a salvo junto a mi. Suspire aliviada mientras veía como mi cascabel se perdía en la oscuridad del precipicio.

- Maka… tu… - murmuro Kim sorprendida.

- ¿Estas bien? – le pregunte preocupada.

- Y-yo… si… gracias…

- De que – le dije con una sonrisa.

Kim también me sonrió, pero de pronto sentí como alguien me abrazaba fuertemente. Mire a la persona que lo hacia, Jacqueline lloraba sobre mi hombro.

- ¡Gracias, muchas gracias! – murmuraba entre sollozos.

- Esto… ¿Por qué…?

- Salvaste a Kim, ¡gracias!

- ¿De nada…? – murmure confundida.

- Bien, creo que es hora de regresar – murmuro Kid.

Todos asentimos mientras que Jacqueline se secaba las lágrimas y abrazaba fuertemente a Kim.

Durante el camino hacia el hotel donde nos quedábamos no pude evitar sentirme extraña. Ese había sido un momento súper extraño, nunca nadie me había dado las gracias – Ragnarok y Blair no cuentan –, por lo que una extraña sensación recorría mi cuerpo, además… siendo sinceros también me sentía un poco triste, había perdido mi cascabel, el ultimo recuerdo que había tenido de mi hermano…

Suspire.

Bueno, al menos había valido la pena, ¿no?

.

.

.

.

.

.

- Eh… esto… ¿Maka? – murmuro Kim mientras se paraba junto a mi asiento.

Estábamos apunto de iniciar la clase de 7 a 8, por lo general nadie de los exorcistas me hablaba… incluso aduras penas los humanos me hablaban, por lo que mi mente solo hacia una pregunta, ¿Qué mosca le pico hoy a Kim?

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunte.

- Y-yo… esto… lo siento.

La mire sorprendida.

- ¿Lo sientes? ¿Por qué?

- Por haberte dicho todas esas cosas feas antes… yo… estaba equivocada tu no eres una mala persona… ¿puedes perdonarme? – murmuro.

- Claro.

- ¡Bueno, solo quería que supieras que lo sentía y que…! Espera… ¿Qué dijiste?

- Te perdono Kim – le dije con una sonrisa.

- ¿E-enserio?

- Si.

- Gracias – me dijo con una sonrisa - ¿amigas?

- Amigas.

Kim sonrió aun más, y para sorpresa mía Kid, Black Star y los demás también se acercaron hacia nosotras.

- Eh… bueno… Maka, nosotros también queríamos pedirte perdón – murmuro Kid.

- Perdón por todas las cosas que te dijimos antes – murmuro Liz.

- De acuerdo – les dije.

- ¡¿Enserio?! – me preguntaron todos sorprendidos, sobre todo Ragnarok.

- Sip.

- En ese caso, ¿quieres ser nuestra amiga? – me pregunto Soul.

- ¿Por qué no? – dije con una sonrisa mientras me encogía de hombros.

- Adiós tranquilidad – murmuro Ragnarok.

- ¡Que bien! ¡Ahora tendré una nueva acompañante para las compras! – grito Liz mientras que Patty reía.

- Mis más sinceras condolencias- me dijeron Chrona y Tsubaki, yo solo las mire confundida.

- ¡¡Abrazo grupal!! – grito Patty mientras nos abrazaba a todos a la fuerza.

Kid comenzó a quejarse de la asimetría del abrazo, Black Star gritaba que el era la estrella, Tsubaki le siguió la corriente, Ranganok se quejaba, y todos los demás se reían.

Y debo admitir que por primera vez, yo también reía con ganas.

¿Este era el sentimiento al que todos llamaban amistad?

Era muy calido… me hacia sentir bien.

Me hacia sentir querida…

**Continuara…**

* * *

_¡Wii! Al fin pude acabar el capitulo… puff… mi cerebro se sobrecalentó… xD. Mmm… algo curioso es que ya había escrito la parte en la que Maka volaba sobre Ragnarok antes de leer el capitulo 63 del manga… ¿coincidencia o destino? Je, x3_

_¡Respondo reviews!_

**Rromy: **Si… los misterios apenas comienzan, je, ¡espero y te haya gustado el capitulo!

**Rohunyl:** Bueno, Ragnarok es mas simpático por que con el cambie toda su personalidad y le puse la del personaje original (quien curiosamente también se llama Ragnarok xD), je, y Blair… pues no, no necesita inscribirse, puede entrar a clases si quiere xD

**Hina Yoso: **Well… no se si vallas a leer esto, ya que lo mas seguro es que estés de viaje, jeje, gracias por el review y felices vacaciones!

**- Sakuritah - : **Si, yo también odio a Susan… y supongo que has de tener una ligera sospecha de donde ah salido Susan, ¿verdad? Coffcoffmylittlestarcoffcoff, jeje, y descuida, pronto habrá más momentos SoulxMaka

**Misu: **¡Eh aquí la conti! ¡Espero y te haya gustado! ¡Gracias por el review!

**Kuchiki rukia ichi: **Como ves, el triangulo amoroso ah comenzado, ¡muajaja!, y una preguntita… ¡¿en que te recordó a Pandora Hearts?! Eh estado releyendo el cap y… ni idea en que se parecieron T3T, ¡gracias por tu review! ¡Pronto actualizare los demás fic (creo)!

**Alex Darklight: **Bueno… el pasado de Maka se sabrá en unos tres capítulos mas, y la rivalidad entre Soul y Ragnarok… apenas esta comenzando… ¡muajajajaja!

**Maka – hime – tenshi: **Sigo sin saber en que se pareció a Pandora Hearts… pero en fin, ¿golpeas a todos en tu salón? Si es así… yo también lo hago (a veces xD) ¡gracias por el review!

**Beautifly92:** Well… Ragnarok tendrá forma humana, pero es un Demonio, Chrona, Liz, Tsubaki y los demás también lo son, por eso Ragnarok dijo todo eso acerca de los humanos, por que técnicamente el es un demonio xD

****Bluee Lynx** : **Bueno, gracias por decirme de la canción, me inspiro un poco para este capitulo, pero la que escucho yo mientras escribo es la de _"Again"_ de Yui, el opening de FMAS, Bloody Love entre otros de mis fics pronto serán continuados, solo espero a que la inspiración me llegue, Ragnarok es un muchacho alto de cabello negro lacio con las puntas negras, dientes de tiburón (tipo Soul) y ojos color ámbar, y por desgracia no tengo un dibujo de el en Internet… snif… ¡gracias por el review!

**SoyunafandeAllenWalker: **¡¿Alguien me podría decir en que se pareció el capitulo pasado a Pandora Hearts?! Snif… en fin, ¡muchísimas gracias por tu review!

**Kakii chii:** Bien, _Omake _es como un capitulo extra (eso según me dijeron), la historia cuenta con 5 capítulos extra (la primera temporada), pero aun no se si publicarlos o no… en fin, si… Ragnarok es muy tierno, pero adoro a Soul! xD, ¡gracias por tu review

**Threenames: **Me alegra que te guste, ¡aquí la conti! ¡Gracias por tu review! xD

**S . sei: **Gracias por los comentarios, espero y me llueva la inspiración (como tu dices x3) y bueno… le daré una oportunidad a D Gray Man… ¡gracias por el review!

**Road . zin: **Como ya dije, le daré una oportunidad a D. Gray Man (me convencieron), y pues si, a petición de ustedes habrá SoulxMakaxRagnarok xD

**Dapyzux: **Bueno… espero y la curiosidad no te mate, ya que todavía habrá muchos más misterios, jeje, ¡gracias por el review!

_Pucha… espero y sean todos, ¡gracias por sus reviews! ¡Nos leemos en el próximo!_

_¡Bye!_

**Nota: **_Gintama _es un ataque que tiene el personaje original de la historia (incluso, creo que hay un anime con ese nombre), solo lo digo para que no haya dudas xD

* * *

_¿Review?_

* * *


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: La historia es totalmente mia, su titulo original es _Kokoro X SchooL_, la cual cuenta con dos temporadas y 5 omakes, decidi publicarla aqui usando a los geniales personajes de Soul Eater, los cuales le pertenecen a Atsushi Okubo**

_Ya saben, ¿no? ¡Capitulo nuevo xD!_

* * *

_"Para amigos como estos… ¿Quién quiere estar solo?"_

* * *

**Kokoro Shibusen School**

**Cap. 5** _¡Bienvenida al equipo!_

**Soul POV**

_Caos, gritos, lagrimas, odio, sangre…_

_¿Cómo fue que paso esto? ¿Cómo es que permití que hicieran eso?_

_Caigo de rodillas al suelo mientras que toco mis mejillas ensangrentadas, pero no es mi sangre… es la sangre de ella…_

_De la mujer que dio su vida por mi, de la mujer que siempre adore…_

_Veo al monstruo que esta frente a mí, terminando de devorar los restos del que algún día fue mi padre. Wes esta frente a mi, su rostro esta inexpresivo y aprieta con fuerza la espada que esta entre sus manos._

_Sigo sin evitar que las lágrimas caigan libres por mi rostro._

_¿Cómo fue que paso esto…?_

* * *

Abrí los ojos de golpe mientras miraba el techo de mi cuarto.

Hacia años que no tenía esa pesadilla, ¿Por qué justamente ahora la volvía a tener? No quería volverá ir con el psicólogo, tampoco quería tener otra charla de _"hermano a hermano"_ con Wes… y mucho menos quería platicar de esto con Chrona.

Sentí como algo frío resbalaba por mi mejilla, rápidamente me seque las lágrimas que salían por mis ojos. ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Por qué mi mente quiere torturarme nuevamente con ese día?

Suspire mientras me volvía a acurrucar en mi cama, preparándome para dormirme de nuevo.

Solo esperaba que esos fantasmas del pasado no invadieran mis sueños nuevamente.

No quería volver a recordar ese día…

* * *

**Maka POV**

_Me encuentro bajo un árbol de cerezo, pintando en mi cuaderno que mi hermano me había traído._

_El clima era perfecto, el viento corría libre por el patio de mi casa revolviendo mi cabello, el cual estaba peinado en dos colitas, tal y como le gustaba a mi hermano._

_De pronto, una melodía comienza a invadir la armonía del lugar. Era suave y armoniosa, era una perfecta nana, y yo sabia a la perfección quien la tocaba y por que._

_Mama cumplía años hoy, por lo que mi hermano le tocaba esa canción en su piano. Adoraba escuchar tocar a Jack, su música me tranquilizaba…_

_Sin embargo, el ruido cesó de manera brusca._

_Rápidamente me pare de mi lugar y corrí hacia la ventana que daba al comedor, justo donde estaba el piano. Sentí las lagrimas caer cuando vi la escena que estaba frente a mí._

_Mama lloraba tirada en el piso, un hilo de sangre escurría por la comisura de sus labios mientras que papa y Jack discutían fuertemente, tanto que casi se podía escuchar todo lo que decían._

_Corrí de regreso al árbol y me oville bajo el, tapando mis oídos, intentando no escuchar nada de lo que pasaba y olvidar todo mientras que los pétalos de cerezo caían sobre mi._

_¿Por qué siempre pasaba esto? ¿Por qué papa nos odiaba? ¿Dónde quedo aquel hombre feliz, el que siempre tenía una sonrisa para mí?_

_Comencé a llorar._

_¿Cómo fue que paso esto…?_

* * *

Abrí los ojos lentamente mientras veía el reloj que estaba en mi mesita de noche.

Las 3:25 de la madrugada.

Suspire mientras secaba mis lágrimas y volteaba a ver el techo de mi cuarto.

Últimamente había tenido estos sueños a diario, recuerdos que no quería volver a recordar me asaltaban todas las noches, torturándome día con día.

Al parecer mi cerebro quería hacerme sufrir.

El ronquido de Ragnarok resonó en el departamento.

Me reí.

Aun así… esos recuerdos no evitaban que yo sonriera…

-------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Ir a la disco? – pregunte confundida mientras que Liz sonreía aun mas.

- Si, ¿Por qué no?, eres nueva en la ciudad, y para festejar que eres nueva en el equipo vamos a la disco que recién acaban de abrir.

- No lo se… - murmure.

- ¡Vamos Maka! ¡Será divertido! – me dijo Tsubaki.

- Pues… de acuerdo –acepte.

- ¡Genial! – grito Liz.

- Pero según tu Liz, ¿Cómo pretendes que entremos? Somos menores de edad – le pregunto Kid.

- Simple, tengo mis contactos… - murmuro Liz con autosuficiencia.

Todos la miramos confundidos, pero de pronto, un grito se escucho fuera del salón, todos volteamos a ver hacia la puerta preocupados, ¿Quién habría gritado?

Nuestras dudas fueron aclaradas cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y por ella entro un Soul muy molesto e irritado, seguido por una Chrona un tanto confundida. Soul se encamino hasta su asiento, se sentó y se puso sus audífonos a todo volumen – ya que los podíamos escuchar hasta donde estábamos nosotros –, Chrona se sentó a un lado mío mientras veía a su contratista preocupada.

- ¿Qué le sucede? – pregunto Black Star mientras veía a Soul.

- Es un fantasma, no deja de molestarlo – murmuro Chrona.

- ¿Un fantasma? – pregunte.

- Si, Soul los puede ver desde que era niño, y estos lo han molestado desde entonces, no todos los exorcistas pueden verlos.

- ¿Y por que lo molesta? – pregunto Tsubaki.

- Al parecer quiere que lo ayude a buscar a otro fantasma, Soul le dijo que no tenia tiempo para eso y que se largara, el fantasma se molesto con el y no para de recitarle poemas… o algo así…

- Oh… - murmuramos todos mientras volvíamos a ver a Soul, quien se tapaba los oídos y se acostaba en la mesa del salón.

Después de unos minutos, entro el profesor Stein al salón – y por un momento jure escuchar una melodía fúnebre al fondo – y comenzó la clase, pero como el salón se quedo en silencio mientras que el escribía en el pizarrón, la música de los audífonos de Soul hacia eco en el lugar.

- Soul… - le hablo el profesor.

Pero el no lo escucho.

- Soul, te habla Stein – le dijo Chrona, pero al parecer tampoco la escucho, el tenia los ojos cerrados y se apretaba el puente de la nariz.

- ¡¡¡EVANS, CON UN DEMONIO, QUITATE ESOS AUDIFONOS!!! – grito el profesor Stein, pero lo hizo tan alto que los vidrios de las ventanas se cuartearon un poco y Soul lo pudo escuchar a pesar del volumen de la música.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto confundido.

- ¡Estas en clase, si te veo con ese aparato infernal te disecare aunque me corran!

- ¡Pero…!

- ¡Nada de peros, a callar!

Soul suspiro derrotado para luego apagar su Ipod y guardarlo en su mochila, ¿tan frustrante era el fantasma…?

* * *

**Soul POV**

Guarde mi Ipod en mi mochila, y tan pronto lo hice, el fantasma continuo con sus estupidos poemas románticos, ¡¿Qué acaso no tenia nada mejor que hacer?!

- _El día, que antes era noche oscura, vuelve a ser de día cada vez más puro; a la noche, que antes era día oscuro, vuelve a ser noche cada vez más pura. El cielo, que antes era tierra impura, vuelve a ser cielo menos inseguro…_

- Cállate… - murmure irritado.

- _… La tierra, que antes era cielo impuro, vuelve a ser tierra menos insegura. Desde que este día sin reproche, desde que esta noche que no es noche, desde que en este cielo que destierra, desde que en esta tierra que no es tierra, el corazón, ayer deshabitado, vuelve a ser corazón enamorado._

Y se callo.

Suspire aliviado, ¡al fin un poco de paz! Comencé a _"prestarle" _atención a la clase de Stein, estaba hablando sobre el primer kishin – últimamente hablaba mucho de el –, pero justo cuando creía que todo era paz… algo hizo que mi poca paciencia se fuera a la mierda…

- _¿Cómo te llamare para que entiendas que me dirijo a ti? ¡Dulce amor mío!_ _–_ Comencé a golpear mi cabeza contra mi escritorio –,_ cuando lleguen al mundo las ofrendas, que desde oculta soledad te envío, aquí tu barca esta sobre la arena; desierta miro la extensión marina; te llamo sin cesar con tu bocina _- ¡¿Qué demonios pensaba el tipo que hizo ese poema?! ¿_te llamo sin cesar con tu bocina_? ¡Que idiota! – _y no apareces a calmar mi pena. Aquí estoy en la barca triste y sola, aguardando a mi amado noche y día _– obvio, la autora tenia que ser mujer… - _llega a mis pies la espuma de la ola, y huye otra vez, la cual la esperanza mía. ¡Blanca y ligera espuma transparente, ilusión, esperanza, desvarío, como hiela nuestra mente! Tampoco es el mar donde el mora: ni en la tierra ni el mar mi amor existe…_

- ¡¡YA CALLATE!! – grite mientras golpeaba la mesa.

En ese momento, un silencio se apodero del fantasma, quien me veía sorprendido. Sonreí, pero de pronto sentí un aura asesina frente a mí, voltee a ver a mí alrededor. Todos se me habían quedado viendo y Stein partía una inofensiva tiza para pizarrón con su mano derecha.

- Evans… a fuera… - siseo.

- P-pero, y-yo…

- ¡¡¡AHORA!!!

Ni tardado ni perezoso salí corriendo del salón. Cuando Stein se enojaba, era peor que mil kishin juntos.

Suspire mientras me recargaba en la pared del pasillo, el fantasma se paro a un lado mío y me miraba fijamente. Lo examiné con la mirada, era un niño de unos 9 años, tenía ropas del siglo XVIII y me miraba fijamente con los brazos cruzados.

Gruñí.

- _¿Ahora si me harás caso?_ – me pregunto.

- No me queda de otra, me sacaron por tu culpa.

- _¡Hey! Yo no fui el que grito como histérico en el salón._

- ¿Qué quieres? – pregunte molesto.

- _Ya te lo dije, quiero que me ayudes a encontrar a otro fantasma…_

- ¿Y quien es el otro?

El niño agacho su mirada tristemente.

- _Mi mama._

Lo mire sorprendido.

Una punzada surgió en mi pecho al escuchar esa palabra….

- ¿Y donde esta ella? – pregunte, ignorando el dolor que surgía en mi corazón.

- _Eso no lo se, hace unos días estábamos juntos en el pueblo cerca de este lugar, pero después hubo un estallido de energía, y cuando desperté, ¡saz!, estaba en los pasillos de este lugar._

- ¿Dijiste estallido de energía? – pregunte sorprendido.

- _Si, era una energía mágica muy poderosa, sin duda era una bruja, y una de las malas, su magia era oscura, mama intento protegerme y ahora… ella ya no esta… _- murmuro mientras sorbía un poco con la nariz y unas lagrimas cristalinas rodaban por sus mejillas.

- ¡Hey, hey, tranquilo! Te ayudare.

- _¿Enserio?_

- Si, después de todo… prefiero ayudarte a pasar otro día de sufrimiento con Stein.

- _¡Gracias chico pelusa! _**(1)**

- ¡¿Cómo me dijiste?! – pregunte furioso.

- _Eh… bueno… como tu cabello es blanco, te queda muy bien el nombre…_

Lo fulmine con la mirada.

- Cállate y sígueme_ Gasparin_ – murmure molesto mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida del Shibusen.

- _¡No soy Gasparin!_ – se quejo el niño.

Pero yo lo ignore mientras salía del lugar…

* * *

**Maka POV**

- ¡¿Dónde demonios se metió Soul?! – grito Liz furiosa.

Ya eran las 8:30 de la noche, Soul aun no llegaba de quien sabe donde y todos lo estábamos esperando para ir a la disco. Kid se encontraba en un rincón llorando acerca de la falta de simetría con respecto a la hora de salida y Chrona estaba a su lado murmurando algo sobre _"no se lidiar con la desaparición de mi contratista"._

- Vamos chicos, de seguro anda por ahí… no es para preocuparse… ¿cierto? – murmure asustada, ¿y si algo le había pasado?

- Yo digo que nos vallamos sin el – murmuro Ragnarok mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

- ¡¿Estas loco?! ¡Chrona no puede salir del Shibusen sin Soul! – le dije mientras le pegaba en la cabeza.

Cuando un contratista y un Demonio hacían un pacto, estos se unían en una sola persona, pero al hacerlo, se creaba un vínculo que era muy difícil de cortar. Un exorcista no podía estar a más de 100 kilómetros lejos de su arma, o de lo contrario la conexión se rompería y el Demonio regresaría al Yomi **(2) **mientras que el contratista iría al Limbo. Sin embargo, Shinigami-sama había hecho un hechizo para que el contratista pudiera salir libremente del Shibusen sin su Demonio, pero si este salía también de la Academia sin su contratista, ambos desaparecerían.

- ¡Pues entonces la dejamos aquí y listo! – dijo Ragnarok mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

- ¡Nii-san! – murmuro Chrona con lagrimas en los ojos.

- ¡Si que eres un idiota Ragnarok! – le regañe mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Chrona.

- Lo siento, lo siento… ¿entonces que? ¿Esperamos al idiota o que?

- ¿A quien le dices idiota, idiota? – murmuro una voz desde la puerta del departamento de el y de Chrona.

Volteamos a ver hacia la puerta, ahí, bajo el marco de esta se encontraba Soul. Su uniforme estaba un poco roto y manchado de lodo, al igual que sus mejillas y su cabello, tenía unos ligeros cortes en la cara y en las manos, además de que tenía manchas de sangre en los brazos.

- ¡Soul! ¿Dónde andabas? – pregunto Black Star.

- Estaba ayudando al fantasma – murmuro cansado.

- ¡¡¿¿Y a mi eso que??!! ¡¡¿¿Sabes que horas son??!! – grito Kid.

- Eh… yo… pues…

- No, enserio, ¿Qué hora es? – pregunto Kid confundido.

Todos lo miramos con pena.

- Las 8:46 – le dijo Kim mientras veía su reloj de pulsera.

- Ah, gracias…. ¡¡¿¿Qué es eso de llegar 46 minutos tarde??!! ¡¡Por tu culpa hemos perdido la maravillosa simetría del tiempo!! ¡¡¿¿Y que es eso de venir con el uniforme roto y manchado asimétricamente??!! ¡¡Me das asco!! ¡¡Mátenme, no merezco vivir!! – grito mientras se lanzaba al suelo y comenzaba a golpearlo.

- Liz… ¿le dieron su medicina? – pregunto Soul mientras apuntaba a Kid.

- No, Patty la tiro sin querer al fregadero.

- ¡Pero onee-chan, eso parecía cocaína! ¡No quiero que Kid se drogue! – se defendió Patty.

- Si, si, como sea, ¡vete a cambiar rápido Soul, o llegaremos tarde! – le dijo Liz.

Soul suspiro mientras se encaminaba a su habitación, unos 10 minutos después salió con un pantalón de mezclilla desagarrado y una playera roja. Salimos de su departamento para luego tomar un taxi en la entrada del Shibusen y encaminarnos hacia la disco.

Liz no había querido decirnos como había logrado que nos dejara entrar al lugar, pero por mi parte no quería saberlo. Al tratarse de Liz no podías esperar nada bueno para tu seguridad personal.

Llegamos unos 15 minutos después al lugar, como pudimos salimos del taxi – ya que íbamos en _auto sardina_ – y nos encaminamos hacia la entrada, nos dejaron pasar fácilmente, y tan pronto puse un pie dentro del lugar, la música alta inundo mis oídos, haciendo bailar mis pobres y sensibles tímpanos. Los cuerpos de las personas de contorsionaban al son de la música – aunque había unos que trataban – bajo las luces brillantes de varios colores, mientras que otros tantos se encontraban en la barra o en las mesas bebiendo extraños líquidos de colores con un alto contenido en alcohol.

- ¡Vamos por algo de beber! – grito Kilik emocionado.

- ¡Que Kami-sama bendiga al dueño de este lugar, cerveza con alcohol! – grito Ragnarok mientras alzaba sus brazos al aire en forma de victoria.

Los mire con pena mientras que se encaminaban a la barra seguidos de Soul, Black Star, Kim, Ox, Patty y Harvar.

Suspire.

Esta seria una _larga _noche…

* * *

**POV General**

En un lugar lejos de ahí, perdido en un rincón de la Tierra, 4 personas se encontraban reunidas en los escombros de lo que alguna vez había sido una mansión. Eran 2 mujeres y 2 hombres.

La más alta de las mujeres era rubia con un extraño peinado y vestía un traje negro, tenia tatuajes con forma de serpiente en los brazos y unos ojos color ámbar que irradiaban maldad; la otra chica en cambio era un poco mas bajita con el cabello largo y suelo de color plateado, tenia un sombrero naranja y un vestido negro de lunares blancos, sin embargo, ambos hombres se ocultaban en las sombras, solo se podía ver su barbilla y alguna que otra parte de su cuerpo, pero no su rostro completo.

- Lo hemos encontrado, solo nos faltan dos cosas – murmuro uno de lo hombres, su voz era fina y un poco aguda.

- Las cuales tiene Shinigami – murmuro el otro hombre, su voz era mas grave que la del otro hombre.

- Así que Shinigami, ¿eh…? Y bien, ¿han buscado lo que les pedí? – pregunto Medusa.

- Si, aquí esta el historial de Albarn, al parecer tiene un gran pasado, solo léelo – murmuro el hombre de voz aguda mientras le pasaba un folder amarillo, el cual tenia una foto de Maka en una de las esquinas, sujetado con un clip.

- ¿Y sobre el otro chico? ¿El tal Evans?

- ¡Aquí, aquí! – dijo Eruka emocionada mientras daba saltitos –, el también tiene un pasado trágico, de hecho, estamos parados sobre una de las propiedades de los Evans, la cual fue destruida hace 10 años durante la batalla – murmuro mientras señalaba hacia atrás de ella.

Justo a unos cuantos metros de distancia de donde estaba Eruka, una gran mansión se dejaba ver gracias a los rayos de la sonriente luna. Sus paredes antes habían sido blancas, pero por el paso del tiempo se habían vuelto negras, el tejado era de un color café oscuro gracias al polvo y tenia una que otra parte destruida, las ventanas estaban rotas al igual que una de las puertas de la entrada, el pasto estaba muy crecido y el jardín tenia todas sus flores marchitas. Sin duda alguna, esa había sido una bella mansión hace tiempo.

- Así que ahí habita Susanoo** (3)**, ¿verdad…? Esto si que será interesante… - murmuro Medusa mientras veía la gran mansión –, Eruka, encárgate de de que nuestro amigo despierte, pronto haremos una pequeña _"reunión familiar"._

- ¡Con gusto Medusa-sama! – murmuro Eruka divertida mientras hacia parecer una de sus bombas.

Medusa sonrió siniestramente.

- Pronto conocerás lo que es el dolor… Shinigami…

* * *

**Maka POV**

- ¡Fondo, fondo, fondo, fondo! – canturreaban unos chicos alrededor de Black Star, Kilik y Patty, quienes estaban en un pequeño concurso para ver quien bebía mas.

- Eresh un idiota… - murmuraba Soul borracho mientras le daba palmaditas en al espalda a Ragnarok.

- ¡Por esho te quiero amigo! – grito Ragnarok en el mismo estado mientras lo abrazaba.

- Kid-kun… sho… te quería deshir… que tu… - murmuraba Chrona, quien estaba igual de borracha que su hermano, mientras se aferraba de la camisa de Kid.

- ¿Shi, Chrona? – susurro Kid tiernamente, ¿es que acaso todos son una bola de borrachos?

- Tu… tu… ¡¡eresh un idiota!! ¡¿Cómo pudiste deshirme que era ashimetrica?! ¡¡Mírate!! ¡¡Tienes tresh eshtupidash líneas de un sholo lado!! – grito ella furiosa.

- Sho tambien te amo Chronita… - murmuraba Kid.

Los mire con pena.

No entendía como habían acabado así, los únicos que seguíamos en nuestros cabales éramos Liz, Tsubaki, Harvar, Jacqueline y yo. A mi no me gustaban las bebidas alcohólicas, sentía como si fuera lava bajando por mi garganta, ¡simplemente asqueroso!, sin embargo, tenia que esconder el tequila o cualquier bebida que tuviera alcohol de Ragnarok, ya que el tomaba como si eso fuese la ultima Coca Cola del desierto.

¿Cómo podía ser el mi arma?

- ¡¡Gane!! – grito Patty alegre.

Voltee a verla, Black Star y Kilik estaban inconscientes en el suelo, ambos tenían 20 vasos de cerveza frente a ellos, mientras que Patty tenia… 50, ¿Cómo es que no se emborrachaba? ¡Seguía como si nada!

Chropan seguía regañando a Kid, mientras que este solo la miraba como un tonto enamorado; Kim y Ox estaban en una esquinita _muy_ pegaditos; Soul y Ragnarok cantaban la canción de _"ABC"_ de Michael Jackson mientras se abrazaban y alzaban sus vasos con alcohol.

Sonreí.

Debía admitirlo, eran unos idiotas… sin embargo, eran mis amigos, y me agradaba estar con ellos… claro, siempre y cuando no se emborracharan como ahora.

- Será mejor irnos, ya son las 2:00 de la mañana – dijo Liz mientras veía su reloj.

- ¿Tan tarde? – pregunto Tsubaki.

- Agarren a su contratista o a su arma y vámonos – dijo Harvar mientras jalaba a Ox del cuello de su camisa.

Todas asentimos, para luego ir por los demás. Fue una suerte que ninguno vomitara en el camino de regreso al Shibusen y todavía mas al no encontrarnos a ningún profesor durante el camino.

Nos separamos cuando llegamos a la zona de departamentos, yo lleve a Soul y a Chrona a su casa. El iba recargado en mí mientras que Chrona iba junto con Ragnarok, ambos discutían sobre problemas familiares, mientras que Soul solo tarareaba unas canciones de HIM.

- Oye, Maka… - susurro.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres vomitar? – le pregunte.

Soul negó con la cabeza.

- Dime… ¿tienes novio…?

- ¿E-eh? ¡C-claro que no! – le dije sonrojada, ¿a que venían esas preguntas?

- ¿Ensherio? ¡Creí que shaliash con Ragnarok!

- Pues no, solo somos amigos…

- ¿Shegura?

- Si, ¿Por qué tanto interro…? – murmure, pero ya no pude acabar con mi pregunta, por que de pronto sentí como sus labios se estampaban contra los míos.

No hice nada, me quede como idiota en mi sitio mientras que Soul sujetaba mis mejillas y movía sus labios contra los míos. Era un beso torpe y podía sentir el sabor a alcohol en sus labios… pero a la vez, era un beso lleno de ternura.

¡Por Kami! ¡Este era mi primer beso y me lo había robado _Soul_! ¿Es que acaso los planteas se alinearon y están conspirando en mi contra…? ¿O es que acaso esto era algo inevitable?

Fuese lo que fuese, lo estaba disfrutando, ¡y vaya que si!, aunque no debía de estar muy feliz con ello, esto era por causa del alcohol… no contaba como un beso verdadero… ¿verdad?

Nos separamos por falta de aire, de mis labios solo salían palabras sin sentido y balbuceos. Soul me sonrió mientras acariciaba mi rostro, pero de pronto, puso los ojos en blanco y cayo dormido en mis brazos.

Me sentía como una completa idiota, ¡¿Qué demonios había pasado aquí?! ¡¿Qué había sido todo eso?!

Sentí mis mejillas enrojecer y mi corazón palpitar desenfrenado.

Mi primer beso a causa del alcohol… _genial…_

Suspire mientras sujetaba a Soul y lo arrastraba hacia donde estaban Ragnarok y Chrona, quienes por suerte no habían visto nada, los sujete también y nos tele transporte hasta su departamento, luego, nos lleve a Ragnarok y a mi al nuestro.

Me deje caer en mi cama mientras ocultaba mi rostro en mi almohada.

Nadie, pero _nadie,_ se enteraría de lo que había pasado…

Simplemente seria un mal sueño…

**Continuara…**

* * *

**(1)** Bueno, en realidad la frase que le dice el fantasma no es _"chico pelusa",_ si no _"chico platanito",_ esto es por que el cabello del personaje original es rubio, pero como Soul es peliblanco… quedo muy bien la pelusa xD

**(2) **El Yomi es la tierra de los muertos en la antigua mitología japonesa, para más información consulten Wikipedia

**(3)** Susanoo es el hermano de Amaterasu (diosa del sol en Japón), el fue desterrado del cielo ya que causo que su hermana se ocultara en una cueva, causando la oscuridad eterna.

* * *

_¡Puff! Al fin acabe el capitulo, y bien, ¿les gusto?, fue un poco difícil describir el beso… pero fue mas fácil dibujarlo, jeje._

_¡Contesto reviews!_

**Maka – Hime . Lady B – Rabbit:** Es verdad… se pareció un poco… puff… ver Pandora Hearts me afecta xD, ¡gracias por tu review!

**Mysticrose:** Bueno, Bloody Love ya lo eh continuado (el próximo capitulo lo traigo para el sábado), y si… Maka dio un poco de lastima, je, ¡gracias por tu review!

**Kuchiki rukia ichi: **¡Sabia que había un anime de nombre Gintama xD! Jeje, y well… con respecto a Jack, le puse así por _"El extraño mundo de Jack",_ el en la historia original es castaño y de ojos azules, pero como tenia que parecerse a Maka lo cambie… y termino siendo igual a Jack de Pandora Hearts T.T, y lo del contratista… bueno, en eso me base en Mai Otome… pero también pasa en Pandora Hearts xP

**Rohunyl: **¡Eh aquí la conti! Espero y te haya gustado, ¡gracias por el review!

**Kakii chii: **Este no fue tan largo como el anterior… pero bueno… ¿te gusto? Espero y si, ¡gracias por tu comentario!

**Dapyzux: **Well… aquí hubo SxM, pero las demás parejas se irán desarrollando conforme avance la historia, espero y la curiosidad no te mate, jeje, ¡eh aquí la conti! ¡Espero y te haya gustado!

**- Sakuritah - : **Pues… no, Medusa no será la mama de Chrona ni de Ragnarok y causara aun más problemas, jeje, ¡gracias por tu review!

**Kaorubixk: **Estoy en proceso de continuar todos mis fics! Jeje, y descuida… yo también eh tenido mis ataques de risa, ¡eh aquí la conti para que no te aburras!

**Beautifly92: **Si… Pandora Hearts es la ley, ¡gracias por tu review! ¡Espero y te haya gustado la conti!

**Satii – de – sange:** ¡Aquí esta el capitulo! ¿Te gusto? ¡Muchas gracias por tu review!

**Alex Darklight: **Ragnarok tiene mucha razón, jeje, aquí otro capitulo, ¡gracias por tu review!

**Yasu:** Bien, Medusa no será la mama de Chrona ni de Ragnarok; si, habrá SxMxR, pero el MxR no será tanto como el SxM, y pues… si, habrá KidxChrona ya que Ragnarok es hermano de Chrona y se vería raro (nunca me ah gustado escribir sobre relaciones amorosas entre familiares), aun así espero y te siga gustando mi fic, ¡cuídate! ¡Gracias por el review!

**Soyunafandeallenwalker:** No! ¡No omitas tus cometarios! Perdón si fui grosera al responderte el review, no fue mi intención, nada mas quería saber en que se había parecido, eso es todo, perdón.

_¡Gracias a todos por sus reviews! El próximo capitulo estará para el viernes o sábado (culpen al trabajo) ¡nos leemos!_

_¡Bye!_

* * *

_¿Review?_

* * *


	7. Drop 1

**Disclaimer: La historia es totalmente mia, su titulo original es _Kokoro X SchooL_, la cual cuenta con dos temporadas y 5 omakes, decidi publicarla aqui usando a los geniales personajes de Soul Eater, los cuales le pertenecen a Atsushi Okubo**

_¡Hi! Bueno, aquí les traigo una sorpresa, ¡un pequeño especial sobre Soul! Jo… en la historieta es de dos capítulos… pero tal vez al escribirla salgan tres… aun no se… en fin ¡disfruten el cap!_

* * *

_"Mátame, quiero que el dolor acabe… por favor… mátame…"_

* * *

**Kokoro Shibusen School**

**Soul on Fire**

**_Drop 1_ **_Recuerdos de una alma destrozada_

**Soul POV**

_- ¡¡NOOO!! – grite a todo pulmón._

_No… no… esto no podía ser verdad… ¡esto no podía ser verdad!_

_Caí de rodillas al suelo mientras que su sangre manchaba mi cara, ella caía frente a mí, sus ojos tenían la vista clavada en mí y una sonrisa curvaba sus labios._

_Sentí como si mi corazón se parara._

_- ¡¡¡NOOOO!!! – volví a gritar._

_- ¡¡Soul!! – grito Wes mientras se acercaba a mi._

_Pero ya nada se podría hacer… ella estaba muerta, muerta por mi culpa. ¿Cómo fue que paso todo esto? Si era a mí a quien buscaba, ¿Por qué la hirió a ella?_

_¿Por qué mato a la mujer que más quería en la tierra?_

_- Pobre tonta… sacrificarse cuando sabe que nada podrá salvarte, ¡si que era estupida! – se burla el demonio mientras relame la sangre de ella de su espada. Siento como las nauseas invaden mi estomago._

_- No… no… no… - murmuro mientras acaricio el rostro de ella._

_Sus vidriosos ojos me miran fijamente. Esta muerta, su alma ya no esta, se ah ido… me ah dejado solo…_

_Solo en esta terrible oscuridad…_

* * *

- ¡¡Soul!!

Abrí los ojos por la sorpresa mientras me incorporaba asustado. Mire a mi alrededor, Chrona me veía preocupada al igual que los demás.

- ¿Estas bien? – me pregunto.

- Eh… s-si, estoy bien – mentí mientras tallaba mis ojos.

- ¿Seguro? No parecías estar bien, estabas sollozando – me dijo seria.

No me había dado cuenta que tenia lágrimas en los ojos.

- Ah… bueno… te equivocas, no estaba sollozando, me estaba riendo… si, riendo – balbucee.

- ¿Y esas lagrimas?

- Bostece.

Chrona me miro fijamente durante un rato, no parecía que se lo hubiera creído. Después de un rato en el que solo nos mirábamos, ella suspiro y me sonrió.

- En fin, será mejor que ya no te duermas, Stein ya no tarda en venir – me dijo alegre.

- De acuerdo.

Voltee a ver hacia enfrente, perdiéndome en lo verde del pizarrón mientras que Chrona se distraía con Maka. Suspire mientras apretaba el puente de mi nariz.

Últimamente había estado teniendo este tipo de sueños a diario. Solo bastaba con que cerrara los ojos para comenzar a recordar aquel día…

Chrona y los demás comenzaban a preocuparse, me quedaba dormido en clases y tenía unas ojeras bajo los parpados, además de que ya no prestaba atención a clases – como si antes lo hubiera hecho – y fallaba en las misiones.

Suspire nuevamente.

Odiaba mis recuerdos…

Regrese en si cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, el profesor Stein entro por ella mientras que una musiquita de fondo estilo _"Viernes 13"_ sonaba detrás de el… la verdad, es que seguía siendo un misterio de donde salían los rayos y la música…

- Bien gusanos, saquen su libro de _"El Poder de las Almas Volumen II"_ y ábranlo en la pagina 56… ah, y Evans, Shinigami-sama quiere verte en la Death Room – murmuro mientras hacia girar el tornillo.

Chrona me miro fijamente, yo solo me encogí de hombros. Me pare de mi lugar, y justo cuando Chrona iba a hacer lo mismo para seguirme, Stein carraspeo.

- No Chrona, tu no vas a ir, Shnigami-sama solo quiere a Evans.

- ¿Solo a mi? – pregunte confundido.

- Si, solo a ti, ¿o quieres que te lo explique con bolitas y palitos?

- Ya, ya, amargado… - murmure mientras me encaminaba hacia la puerta.

Salí del salón y camine hacia la oficina de Shinigami-sama, era muy raro que me pidiera que fuera yo solo… ¿había hecho algo malo?

Estaba sumergido en mis pensamientos hasta que una voz me llamo a lo lejos.

- ¡Soul! – me grito Wes alegre mientras se acercaba a mi.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunte.

- Lo mismo digo yo, Shinigami-sama me mando a llamar, ¿y tu?

- Igual.

- Que raro, ¿no lo crees?, nunca nos manda a hablar… a menos que… - susurro.

- No creo que sea eso – dije mientras apretaba los puños.

- Eso tú no lo sabes, ¿no has escuchado los rumores?, han estado atacando en Londres, los exorcistas que fueron mandados a investigar han muerto, nadie quiere acercarse a donde-tu-ya-sabes.

- Como sea, mejor entremos.

Wes asintió, para luego abrir la puerta de la Death Room. Shinigami-sama se encontraba fuera de su espejo, en su mascara tenia cierto aire de preocupación y seriedad. Mi hermano carraspeo un poco para llamar su atención, cosa que logro, ya que cuando nos vio, Shinigami-sama dejo de estar preocupado.

- ¡Wes, Soul! ¿Cómo han estado? – nos pregunto con su típico tono de voz.

- Bien Shinigami-sama, y díganos, ¿para que nos llamaba? – pregunto Wes.

Shinigami-sama suspiro.

- Eh de suponer que ya han escuchado los rumores, ¿verdad? – Asentimos con la cabeza –, bien, pues no son rumores, la mitad de la población en Windsor ha desaparecido y los demás habitantes están asustados, se dice que en las noches unos demonios rojos salen a cazar a las personas, creemos que pueden ser onis nacidos de el…

- ¡Pero eso es imposible! – Dijo Wes - ¡usted puso sellos y pergaminos en la casa, ellos no pudieron haber escapado!

- Creemos que han tenido ayuda, pero no pudimos verificar eso ya que nuestros agentes han sido asesinados.

- ¿Ayuda de quien? – pregunte.

- Se siente una gran energía mágica en los alrededores, eso nos da a suponer que se trata de una o dos brujas.

- ¿Y para que querría una bruja despertar a Susanoo? Es casi igual de indomable que el Kishin, ¡ni siquiera usted pudo destruirlo!

- Dime una cosa Soul-kun, ¿Cómo ha ido tu visión de los fantasmas?

- ¿A que viene eso?

- Solo contesta.

- Pues… últimamente logro verlos con mayor facilidad, logro escucharlos mejor…

- ¿Y tus sueños?

- Son mas frecuentes.

- ¿Y eso ha que se debe?

- ¿A mi incremento de energía espiritual…?

- ¡Exacto! Tu energía espiritual es muy grande para alguien de tu edad, ¿no crees que más de una bruja querría poseer tu alma?

- ¿Esta diciendo que esto es una trampa para capturar a Soul? – pregunto Wes.

- Eso creo, nadie se arriesgaría a despertar a Susanoo, además, ¿no creen que es muy obvio que lo hayan despertado justo a el? Susanoo esta muy ligado a ustedes, no creo que sea pura coincidencia que lo despertaran, debe haber gato encerrado.

- ¿Quiere que… vallamos por el? – susurre.

- Si, y creo que eso te serviría mucho a ti, Wes-kun, Susanoo podría ser tu ultima alma para convertirte en Shinigami.

- Pero… no creo que yo pueda…

- Se que tu podrás, y también quiero que vallas tu, Soul-kun, desprenderte de los fantasmas de tu pasado puede ayudarte, incluso pueden llevar respaldos… creo que Kid, Maka y Black Star les pueden servir.

- De acuerdo – murmuramos los dos al unísono.

- Bien, partirán hoy en la noche, ¡adiosin! – se despidió.

Wes y yo hicimos una pequeña reverencia, para luego salir del lugar. Suspire una vez que mi hermano cerró la puerta de la dirección.

- ¿Qué haremos? – pregunte.

- ¿No es obvio? Tenemos que ir Soul, puede que sea una trampa, pero aun así, Susanoo no descansará hasta encontrarnos… además, Shinigami-sama tiene razón, debes de desprenderte de los fantasmas del pasado… no creo que a ella le gustara verte así…

- ¿Y tu que sabes lo que a ella le gustaba o no?

- Por que yo también fui su hijo, y también la quise, tanto o más que tu, Soul, debemos de hacer esto por ella y por papa.

Lo mire fijamente durante un momento, para luego suspirar cansado.

- Esta bien… le avisare a los demás.

Wes me sonrió, para luego encaminarse de regreso a su salón.

Suspire mientras volteaba a ver el amanecer através de la ventana del pasillo.

¿Realmente estaría preparado para enfrentarme a esto?

* * *

_¿Realmente estaría preparado para enfrentarme a esto?_

_- ¡Vamos Soul! ¡Tú puedes! – me animo Wes con una sonrisa._

_- No creo que pueda, papa se enojara mucho… era el jarrón que le había regalado a mama… y yo lo rompí… - murmure mientras evitaba que las lagrimas saliesen de mis ojos._

_- No lo creo, papa y mama se enojaran más si tú les mientes a que les digas la verdad._

_- ¿Tu lo crees? – le pregunte._

_Wes se rasco la frente pensativo._

_- Bueno… eso digo yo… puede que no se enojes o pueden que te castiguen… ¿Quién sabe?_

_- ¡Wes!_

_- ¡Anda, no pierdes nada con intentarlo!_

_Lo mire dudosamente durante un rato, después tome una gran bocanada de aire y me prepare para enfrentarme al regaño que me esperaba._

_Cuando abrí la puerta, los ojos color rubí de mi padre se alzaron del periódico que leía y me miro fijamente, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Mire todo el lugar, era la pequeña sala de estar de mis padres, y como supuse, ella estaría ahí, sentada junto a la ventana mirando a las aves cantar._

_- ¿Qué sucede, Soul? – me pregunto papa._

_Tan pronto menciono mi nombre, los bellos ojos color zafiro de mi madre voltearon a verme, podía ver la amabilidad, amor y confianza que había en ellos. Un sentimiento de culpabilidad inundo mi cuerpo, ella me odiaría en cuanto se enterara…_

_- Yo… esto… ¿papa?_

_- ¿Si?_

_- ¿P-puedo decirte algo?_

_- Adelante hijo._

_- Yo… veras… yo…_

_- ¿Tu…?_

_- Yo… yo… rompí el jarrón de mama – susurre mientras agachaba la mirada asustado y jugaba con mis manos nervioso._

_Silencio._

_Papa y mama no dijeron nada, y yo no me atrevía a voltear a verlos. Debían de estar furiosos, ese jarrón era único y costoso, y yo lo había roto por estar jugando a las carreras con Wes cuando se supone que no debemos de hacer eso dentro de la casa._

_Las lagrimas querían volver a salir de mis ojos, aquel silencio que se había formado era devastador, no podía soportarlo… creía que papa me pegaría o que mama me castigaría… pero lo que hicieron fue…_

_… fue que mama me abrazo y papa acaricio mi cabeza. Los mire atónito, ¿no estaban molestos? ¿No querían pegarme, castigarme o matarme?_

_Papa me sonreía al igual que mama, solo que ella tenia una sonrisa diferente, pareciera que brillaba… o tal vez era el efecto de los rayos del sol sobre su rubio cabello…_

_- ¿No están enojados? – pregunte._

_- No, claro que no hijo, fue muy valiente de tu parte decirnos la verdad y no una mentira._

_- Tu padre tiene razón – me dijo mama con su dulce voz de soprano –, se necesita mucho coraje para enfrentar algo así, y tu, Soul, lo tienes._

_- Gracias mama…_

_- Aunque… - siguió papa – eso no significa que te libres de un castigo jovencito, puede que hayas dicho la verdad, y me siento orgulloso de ello, pero rompiste las reglas y un jarrón, así que tú castigo será de una semana sin dulces._

_- ¡¿Qué?! – pregunte sorprendido._

_- Y lo mismo va para ti, Wes._

_- ¡¿Qué?! – Pregunto mi hermano mientras abría la puerta sorprendido - ¿pero por que?_

_- Tanto tú como tu hermano saben que no deben de correr dentro de la casa, así que los dos estarán castigados, ¿entendido?_

_- Si, papa – contestamos a coro._

_- Pero querido, hoy hice pastel de postre, ¿no podrías hacer que cumplan su castigo empezando mañana? – pregunto mama._

_- Camila… - murmuro papa._

_- Por favor… - dijo mama con su mejor mirada de cachorrito. Ella sabia que papa no podía negarse ante esa cara._

_Y así fue, por que papa suspiro derrotado._

_- De acuerdo, pero solo por esta vez._

_Mama sonrió, para luego darme un beso en la frente y sonreírme._

_Sabía que nunca vería en mi vida una sonrisa igual…_

_

* * *

_

- ¡¿De verdad?! – grito Black Star alegre.

- ¿Una misión rango _A_? – pregunto Kid confundido.

- ¡Al fin una misión decente! ¡Solo hemos estado cazando almas de pacotilla! ¡¡Al fin podré tener un poco de acción!! – siguió gritando Black Star.

- ¡No te lo tomes tan a la ligera! – Le regañe - ¿Por qué crees que es rango _A_? este es un kishin tipo _Sinner_, puede matarte en un santiamén si se lo propone…

- ¡¡Ja!! ¡¡Nadie puede matar al gran Black Star!!

- ¡Black Star! ¡Soul-kun tiene razón! Esto es muy peligroso… - le dijo Tsubaki preocupada.

- ¿Tipo_ Sinner_? ¿Y como se llama? – pregunto Maka. Voltee a verla para contestarle, pero en cuanto nuestras miradas se encontraron ella se sonrojo y agacho la mirada apenada, ya tenia días que hacia eso, ¿Qué le pasaba…?

- Susanoo – murmure como si el solo pronunciar el nombre me quemara los labios.

- ¿Y donde se encuentra? – pregunto Kid.

- En un pueblito cercano a Londres, Windsor.

Chrona abrió los ojos como platos mientras ahogaba una exclamación de sorpresa.

- ¿Windsor? Soul… ¿tú no vienes de ahí?

Todos voltearon a verme confundidos y sorprendidos. Suspire.

- Si, ahí fue donde nací y me crié hasta que cumplí 6 años.

- ¿Eres Ingles? Guau… ¡y yo que creía que eras estadounidense! – Dijo Black Star – solo falta que Maka sea japonesa…

- Soy japonesa – dijo Maka.

- Si, claro, y yo soy japonés también.

- Eres japonés Black Star – le dijo Tsubaki.

Todos lo miramos con pena.

- Pero… ¿Cómo es Susanoo? ¿Por qué es tipo _Sinner_? – pregunto Liz.

- Tiene grandes poderes espirituales y mágicos, es casi tan poderosos como el primer Kishin, ha existido durante 500 años y ha devorado más almas que ningún otro kishin… bueno, si no contamos al primero…

- bien, entonces hay que preparar el equipaje… - murmuro Maka mientras se encaminaba hacia los dormitorios, pero no pudo avanzar mas de dos pasos ya que Ragnarok la sujeto del brazo - ¿Qué sucede Ragnarok?

- ¿No les parece extraño que el Kishin se encuentre justo donde antes vivía el baka? Además, tu dijiste que viviste ahí hasta los 6 años, ¿no?, en el Yomi se rumoreaba que Susanoo fue encerrado por Shinigami, exactamente hace 10 años, ¿y cuantos tienes tu?, 16 años, han pasado 10 años desde que te largaste de Londres, eso no puede ser coincidencia, así que escúpelo, ¿Qué relación tienes con el?

Todos miraron sorprendidos a Ragnarok por un momento, para luego posar sus miradas confundidas en mí.

Yo estaba tonito, no creí que llegara este momento, en el que tendría que contarles que paso…

Y no lo haría.

- No tengo nada que ver con el kishin – dije fríamente.

- a mi no me engañas, ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué el kishin esta justo donde vivías? ¿Por qué Shinigami-sama te envió justo a ti y a tu hermano por el?

- Eso a ti no te incumbe.

- Oh, claro que si.

No me había dado cuenta que nos habíamos acercado hasta que vi claramente los ojos color ámbar de Ragnarok a escasos centímetros de los míos.

- Esto… ¿chicos? – murmuro Maka.

- No nos iremos hasta que nos cuentes la verdad.

- ¿Seguro?

- Seguro.

Suspire mientras me alejaba de el.

- Bien, si tanto quieres saber, te contare lo que sucedió en Windsor hace 10 años – susurre.

Sabia que me arrepentiría de ello… tendría que abrir el diario que había cerrado hace años, y junto con el, los mas dolorosos recuerdos, los cuales destrozaban y desgarraban mi alma…

- Todo empezó el día en el que iba a cumplir 6 años…

-------------------------------------------------- **Flash Back** -------------------------------------------------

_Me encontraba en el patio trasero de mi casa, estaba totalmente nervioso y asustado._

_Hoy cumplía 6 años, por lo tanto ya seria prácticamente un "adulto" en la familia Evans._

_Yo no me sentía alisto para tal cosa, digo, ¡apenas era un niño! ¿Cómo es que esperaban que yo lograra manejar los problemas económicos y todo eso? Suspire por quien sabe cuanta vez en el día mientras jugaba con mis manos – cosa que siempre hacia cuando estaba nervioso – y veía los pétalos del árbol de cerezo que tanto le encantaba a mama caer en armonía al suelo._

_Como los envidiaba, ellos no pasaban por lo que yo estaba pasando…_

_- ¿Soul?_

_Voltee a ver hacia donde provenía la voz. Mama se acercaba lentamente hacia mí. Traía un fino vestido color lila que hacia relucir su pálida piel y sus ojos azules como el mar, su rubio cabello ligeramente ondulado caía en cascada por su espalda y una fina sonrisa cavaba sus labios. ¿Acaso no había día en el que mama no pareciera un ángel?_

_- ¿Sucede algo, cariño? – me pregunto mientras se sentaba junto a mi en la banca bajo el árbol._

_- Yo… no creo que pueda hacerlo… - susurre._

_- Oh, vamos Soul, tu eres muy valiente, claro que podrás hacerlo._

_- No entiendes mama, ¡no estoy listo para esto!, no quiero dejar de ser un niño todavía, ya ves a Wes, parece mas un quinceañero para solo tener 9 años, yo no quiero ser como el… quiero vivir mi vida… no una estupida tradición familiar._

_Mama me veía fijamente, sin perder su sonrisa, me recargo contra su pecho y comenzó a acariciarme la cabeza._

_- ¿Crees que dejaras de ser un niño después de la ceremonia? Soul, tu no dejaras de serlo, por mucho que sea una tradición y esas cosas, tu siempre serás un niño, tanto en el exterior como en tu alma, mientras no dejes de sonreír y de ver el lado positivo de las cosas no dejaras de ser un niño._

_- ¿Y Wes?_

_- Tu hermano ya es así, el aun sigue siendo un niño, pero a su manera, así como tu – me dijo mientras tocaba la punta de mi nariz –. Wes esta muy acostumbrado al mundo de los adultos, cosa mala para su edad… pero el es feliz así, es feliz cuando te ve a ti feliz, ¿no crees que se sentirá mal si te ve triste?_

_- Es verdad… pero… ¿y tu? ¿También eres feliz cuando yo soy feliz?_

_- Claro que si, tu y Wes – además de tu papa – son mi alegría, si algo les llegase a pasar no se que haría, moriría – la mire asustado –, sin ustedes no sabría vivir, así que mientras pueda verlos felices, sanos y a salvo, yo también seré feliz y me sentiré segura._

_Estuvimos un rato en silencio, mama me abrazo mientras veíamos los pétalos de cerezo caer. Me sentía protegido y amado entre sus brazos, podía sentir el cariño de mama en este abrazo._

_Solo ella podía darme este amor._

_- Mama…_

_- ¿Si?_

_- Te quiero._

_Mama sonrió._

_- Yo también te quiero Soul, con toda mi alma… - susurro mientras besaba mi frente – ahora ve a arreglarte y a prepararte para la fiesta, los invitados ya no tardan en llegar y tu solo cumples 6 años una vez en la vida._

_- ¡Si, mama! – dije mientras me encaminaba hacia mi cuarto._

_Durante el resto de la tarde me arregle y prepare para la fiesta. Era incomodo usar traje, no me gustaba, pero sin duda era aun mas incomodo tocar el piano frente a toda esa gente desconocida, ¿Qué no se supone que era mi cumpleaños?_

_A la fiesta llego gente que ni conocía. Me trajeron regalos, cosa que fue lo único bueno de la fiesta, ya que todos los demás niños que habían ido eran muy… "niños de papi", yo odiaba eso, así que toda la noche me la pase sentado en una esquina contemplando todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor._

_Ya eran las 11:00 cuando mi mama me llamo para apagar las velas y partir mi pastel. Mama tenia una tradición, apagar las velas a las 11:11, ya que según esa era la hora en la que se cumplían los deseos. Después de que me cantaran un "Feliz Cumpleaños" espere a que el reloj indicara la hora._

_No falto mucho para que las manecillas comenzaran a sonar._

_- ¡Pide tu deseo Soul! – me dijo mama alegre._

_Me lo pensé un segundo._

_"Deseo que mama y papa estén con nosotros siempre, que nada malo les suceda y que podamos ser felices"_

_Apague las velas tan pronto deje de pensar en el deseo._

_Todos comenzaron a aplaudirme. Mama me beso en las mejillas y me abrazo, Wes me revolvió el cabello y papa me dio palmaditas en la espalda con una gran sonrisa._

_Yo tampoco pude evitar sonreír también._

_Nada malo podría pasar…_

_Bueno, eso creía, ya que de pronto las luces se apagaron y un frío aire lleno el lugar, las puertas del comedor se abrieron de golpe, voltee a ver hacia ellas. Logre divisar la figura de un hombre gracias a los débiles rayos de la luna._

_Aquel hombre comenzó a reír._

_- Oh, perdón, ¿interrumpo algo? – pregunto._

_- ¿Quién es usted? – pregunto papa mientras se ponía frente a nosotros._

_- ¿Quién soy yo? Bueno, es normal que siempre se hagan esa pregunta… en fin, mi nombre es Susanoo, rey de las tormentas._

_- Si, claro – dijo alguien al fondo._

_Todos estallaron en risas, algo que pareció enojar al tal Susanoo._

_- ¿De que se ríen, humanos?_

_- ¿Humanos? ¡Mírese! ¡Usted también es uno! – mas risas._

_Era verdad, aquel hombre era pelinegro, sus ojos eran de un intenso color ámbar con tonos escarlata, vestía de un sencillo traje negro y tenia las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Parecía un simple vago, sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón sentía que el era peligroso… muy peligroso…_

_- ¿A que ha venido? – pregunto nuevamente papa, sin bajar la guardia._

_- Bueno, eso es sencillo, verán… estaba vagando por la zona, ya saben, comiendo almas humanas – me estremecí al escuchar eso –, cuando de pronto, sentí un gran poder espiritual venir de aquí. Es muy fuerte, nunca antes había sentido tanta energía acumulada en un solo ser, menos en un humano… así que por lo tanto su alma debe de ser sabrosa… y pues… ya ven, me tienen aquí._

_- Pues lamento decirle que aquí no hay nada de… energía espiritual o lo que sea que este buscando, vallase, por favor – le pidió papa._

_- Me temo que no, no sabe cuando busque un alma como esa, y al fin, la he encontrado… - susurro mientras volteaba a verme – si no me equivoco, te llamas Soul Eater, ¿no?, vaya… que nombre mas peculiar, "Soul…", ¿te llamas "Alma"? curioso… muy curioso… bien, Soul… tu alma me pertenece…_

_Y tras decir eso, una onda maligna inundo el lugar, del suelo comenzaron a salir pequeño diablitos rojos como la sangre y con ojos negros como la noche. La gente comenzó a gritar y a correr asustada. Intentaron escapar, pero los diablillos los atraparon y para sorpresa – y horror – mío comenzaron a descuartizarlos. De los cuerpos sin vida salían pequeñas esferas color azul, las cuales tomaban y engullían felices, como si fuese la mejor comida de todas._

_Comencé a sentir nauseas, ¡¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?!_

_- ¡¡Soul, corre!! – me grito Wes mientras me sujetaba de la muñeca y me jalaba._

_Salí de mi trance y seguí a mi hermano, pero apenas habíamos dado unos pasos cuando de repente el tal Susanoo se apareció frente a nosotros y golpeo a Wes, lanzándolo lejos de mí. Me quede petrificado, no sabia a donde correr, es mas, ni podía escapar, Susanoo me miraba fijamente con una gran sonrisa en el rostro._

_- Un placer conocerte, Comedor de Almas – susurro fríamente mientras sacaba una fina espada y la empuñaba, listo para matarme._

_Cerré mis ojos cuando el blandió la espada, espere a que la fría hoja de metal me atravesara el pecho… pero no paso nada…_

_Sentí como un liquido caliente caía sobre mi rostro… ¿acaso era…?_

_Abrí los ojos horrorizado, solo para ver la escena que estaba frente a mí._

_Mama caía frente a mi, tenia una gran y profunda herida en el pecho y de ella salía sangre a chorros…_

_Mire atónito lo que pasaba mientras caía de rodillas al suelo._

_Nada de esto podía estar pasando… nada de esto era real…_

_Simplemente era un mal sueño…_

_- ¡¡¡SOUL!!! – grito Wes._

_Alcé la vista de los vidriosos ojos de mi madre para ver como Suzano volvía a empuñar su espada, pero ahora ya no me importaba morir, ¿Qué sentido tenia vivir cuando tu ser mas querido había muerto…?_

_Sin embargo, para sorpresa mía, alguien detuvo el ataque. Mire a ese "alguien" y mi sorpresa creció mas al ver que era Wes, quien tenia una espada plateada en sus manos e impedía que la hoja de la otra me tocara. ¿De donde había salido esa espada…?_

_Wes golpeo a Susanoo y lo lanzo lejos de nosotros. El estaba igual o más atónito que yo, papa intento defendernos, sin embargo el monstruo también lo asesino y se lo comió._

_Yo ya no sabia ni que era lo que pasaba, solo escuchaba gritos y llantos…_

_¿Cómo era que había sucedido todo esto…?_

_Ya no supe que paso después, por que me sumergí en una profunda oscuridad…_

-------------------------------------------------- **Fin del Flash Back** --------------------------------------------------

Todos me miraron sorprendidos y algo tristes. Yo los ignore, odiaba que me tuvieran lastima.

- ¿Y… que paso después…? – susurro Maka.

Suspire.

- Desperté en la enfermería del Shibusen, me entere que Shinigami-sama fue por el kishin para detenerlo, pero no llego a tiempo,, nadie sobrevivió, excepto Wes y yo, peleo contra Susanoo durante 3 días seguidos, y cuando logro debilitarlo, lo encerró en la mansión bajo conjuros, sellos y pergaminos, no lo destruyo ya que también el estaba débil, Wes se convirtió e contratista, pero para sorpresa de todos, en uno ilegal. Creo su propio Demonio a partir de su poder espiritual y sin el sello de Shinigami-sama…

- ¿Creo un Demonio? ¿Es eso posible? – pregunto Liz.

- Si, a ese tipo de Demonios se les conocen como_ Songbird_, ya que según son como canciones del alma interpretadas por algún objeto, muy pocos contratistas hacen eso, además, se considera como algo ilegal, ya que por lo general es la parte maligna de su alma lo que utilizan, no se considera ilegales cuando lo hacen bajo el sello de mi padre - explico Kid serio.

- Mi hermano es una excepción, su fragmento de alma no es maligno y justo después de que Shinigami-sama nos rescatara volvió a hacerle contrato pero esta vez bajo el sello de Shinigami – aclare.

- Después de todo eso… ¿Qué mas paso? – murmuro Tsubaki.

- Mis poderes comenzaron a parecer, al principio solo escuchaba voces y veía imágenes borrosas en mis sueños, con el tiempo evolucionaron y ahora veo fantasmas y esas cosas – murmure.

- ¿Pero no es peligroso que tu y tu hermano vallan? – me pregunto Maka preocupada.

- Dice que eso nos hará bien, además, Susanoo es perfecto candidato para ser la ultima alma de Wes.

- Aun así es arriesgado…

- ¡Si, si, si, como sea! ¡¡Vamos de una buena vez, quiero comenzar a patear traseros!! – grito Black Star mientras hacia una pose de "Dios".

Todos asintieron para luego encaminarse hacia sus departamentos, pero antes de irse, Maka volteo a verme preocupada, yo solo le sonreí ligeramente para no preocuparla. Cuando nos dejaron solos a Chrona y a mi ella se acerco a mi y sujeto ligeramente mi brazo.

- ¿Estas seguro de querer hacer esto? – me pregunto.

- Es lo mejor, ¿no lo crees? – susurre.

- Si no quieres ir esta bien, nadie te esta obligando…

- Tengo que deshacerme de los fantasmas de mi pasado…

- Pero aveces es malo hacer eso Soul, puede ocasionar mas daño de lo que ya te ocasionaron… y yo no quiero verte triste.

Le sonreí.

- Descuida, nada malo pasara.

Chrona me miro fijamente durante un rato, para luego asentir débilmente y encaminarnos hacia nuestro departamento…

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Nota:** El titulo original del Drop es _"Sunshine",_ ya que el verdadero nombre del protagonista es Soel.

* * *

_¡Perdón por la tardanza! Esta semana tuve mucho trabajo, y cuando llegaba a mi casa me iba directito a dormir, ¡no pude escribir casi nada! Se que también les dije que la conti de Bloody Love era para ayer (sábado) pero como ya dije, no escribí nada, así que me tendrán que esperar para el próximo fin de semana, ¡perdón!_

_¡Contesto reviews!_

**Beautifly92: **Well… lo eh estado pensando, y tal vez para la segunda temporada (si es que la llego a publicar aquí) si haya un poco de LizxRagnarok… o PattyxRagnarok xD

**Kuchiki rukia ichi: **Pues… como este es un "mini-especial" no se hablara mucho del beso, pero cuando retome los capítulos si se hablara del beso, ¡muajaja! xD, ¡gracias por el review!

**Maka – hime . Lady B – Rabbit: **Tienes razón… se pareció un poco a Sing with Me?, jeje, pero es que me encanta poner que el primer beso siempre es accidental o por culpa del alcohol.

**Yasu:** No, será KidxChrona, gomene… y si, tienes razón, los triángulos amorosos siempre llevan a las situaciones mas cómicas xD, ¡muchas gracias por el review!

**- Sakuritah - :** Well, como ya dije, lo del beso se pospondrá hasta que retome los capítulos, mientras, dejo este pequeño paseo por la vida de Soul xD, y Medusa… ojojo… tendrá muchas mas cosas que hacer todavía, de las cuales saldrán todos muy heridos, ¡muajaja! xD, ¡gracias por tu review!

**Kakii chii: **No, no será Free uno de los dos chicos misteriosos... pero no te diré quienes son por que te quiero dejar con la duda :3, je, y bueno… con respecto a lo de Maka borracha, creo que hay un fic por hay donde pasa eso… pero no se besan (bueno, si se besan, pero a Maka ya se le había pasado la borrachera) ¡espero y te haya gustado el capitulo! ¡Gracias por tu review!

**Dapyzux:** Pues… imagínate los típicos problemas entre hermanos, jeje, espero y te haya gustado este cap, ¡gracias por el review!

**Miku Takamine: **Me alegra que hayas leído mis fic, jeje, y gracias por el comentario, y pues… digamos que Chrona si cambio mucho gracias al alcohol… jeje, ¡muchas gracias por tu review!

**Gisa – Taku:** Déjame decirte que no eres la única a la que le gusto la escena del beso xD, y tienes razón… Maka es muy afortunada con eso, ¡gracias por el review!

**Soyunafandeallenwalker: **Que mal que tu mama te haya castigado, se lo que se siente… a mi tambien me regaña por que no le hago caso a la primera T.T, jeje, ¡gracias por el review!

**ANIMOgothic – chan: **Descuida, no te diré loca ni nada por el estilo, la mayor parte del día me la paso en la computadora xD, es un vicio… ¡gracias por tus comentarios y tu review!

**Cherry: **Bueno, los conflictos entre Soul y Ragnarok están por comenzar (mirada malvada), y bueno… con lo de Soul borracho… es que se vería muy lindo, je, ¡gracias por el review!

**Ymiki – sama: **Ñuk! Seria muy South Park eso! Jeje, pero aun así la idea me gusta… y Chrona borracha… eso es la ley, y con lo de Patty tienes mucha razón, ¡parece borracha aun si no toma! Gracias por el review ^^

**Egaara: **No fue muy romántico el beso… pero bueno… es aceptable, ¿no?, je, aquí esta la conti, espero y te haya gustado, ¡gracias por el review!

**Nefert13star: **Mmm… la pareja MakaxChrona no me gusta… solo como amigas, esto es por que digamos que no soy muy fan del Yuri o Yaoi, y yo veo a Chrona como chica… en fin, ¡gracias por el review!

_Espero y sean todos… bueno, ¡millones de gracias a todos por sus comentarios! ¡Nos leemos en el próximo!_

_¡Bye!_

* * *

_¿Review?_

* * *


	8. Drop 2

**Disclaimer: La historia es totalmente mia, su titulo original es _Kokoro X SchooL_, la cual cuenta con dos temporadas y 5 omakes, decidi publicarla aqui usando a los geniales personajes de Soul Eater, los cuales le pertenecen a Atsushi Okubo**

_¡Nuevo capitulo!_

* * *

_"Yo estaré junto a ti, pero por favor, no me dejes sola"_

* * *

**Kokoro Shibusen School**

**Soul on Fire**

**_Drop 2_ **_Reencuentros Inesperados_

**Soul POV**

- Onee-chan, ¿Cuánto falta para que veamos a _Nessy_? – pregunto Patty mientras veía el paisaje através de la ventana del tren.

- Patty, en primera: no iremos a ver al monstruo del lago Ness, en segunda: El lago Ness esta en Escocia, nosotros estamos en Londres, y en tercera, ¡¡ya deja de preguntar eso!! – grito Liz desesperada mientras que su hermana reía.

Suspire mientras me recargaba en mi asiento.

Ya era mediodía, no faltaba mucho para que llegáramos a Windsor. Wes iba platicando con Kid sobre quien sabe que temas sobre las almas, Patty contaba los árboles que veía en la ventana, Maka leía un libro – y se veía muy linda así –, Liz pintaba sus uñas, Tsubaki leía una revista, Black Star y Ragnarok dormían en sus lugares y Chrona simplemente veía hacia la nada.

Comencé a sentirme un poco nervioso, hacia años que no habíamos venido al pueblo – desde aquel día –, incluso cabía la posibilidad de que no fuéramos bien vistos por ahí. Wes y yo éramos conocidos como los _"Marcados",_ y eso se debía a que habían atacado el lugar por nuestra culpa.

Unas nauseas inundaron mi cuerpo por culpa de los nervios. Rápidamente me pare de mi lugar, haciendo que todos me miraran confundidos.

- ¿Te pasa algo, Soul? – me pregunto Chrona.

- Eh… esto… voy al baño, enseguida regreso – murmure.

Salí prácticamente corriendo del lugar, no fui al baño, si no a la parte trasera del tren. Había un pequeño balcón al final, entre a este y me recargue en el barandal mientras dejaba que el aire me diera de lleno en la cara, calmando un poco mis nervios.

¿Estaba seguro de querer hacer esto? Aun no me sentía muy preparado como para enfrentarme a Susanoo… y mucho menos a los recuerdos que me invadirían una vez que volviera a ver la mansión.

¿Y si fallaba? ¿Y si por mi culpa alguien salía herido? No me perdonaría nunca si Maka, Chrona o los demás salieran lastimados por mi culpa.

No quería que nadie se volviera a sacrificar por mí.

- ¿Soul?

Me gire para ver a la persona que me hablaba. Wes estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta y me miraba fijamente.

Suspire.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunte.

- Lo mismo digo yo, ¿estas bien?

- Si… - murmure.

- A mi no me engañas, Soul, soy tu hermano, se que algo no anda bien en ti… ¿tienes… miedo?

Desvié la mirada de sus intensos ojos rubí, para después tomar un poco de aire.

- Si.

Silencio.

Wes se acerco a mí y se recargo junto a mí en el barandal, a diferencia mía, el veía el paisaje que se iba quedando atrás. Ahora fue el quien suspiro.

- Yo también… tengo miedo…

Lo mire atónito, ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Wes tenia miedo? ¿Wes?

- ¿Enserio? – le pregunte.

- Claro, no soy tan diferente a ti… yo también tengo miedo de lo que pueda ocurrir allí… le tengo miedo a Susanoo… tengo miedo de que falle en la misión… tengo miedo de perderte a ti, el único familiar que me queda.

- Sonó muy cursi, ¿sabes? – bromee.

Wes se rió.

- Es verdad… pero soy sincero, no se que haría si te perdiera, eres mi hermanito menor después de todo – murmuro mientras me revolvía el cabello –, y se supone que la misión de todos los hermanos mayores es proteger a su hermanito menor.

Le sonreí, para después voltear a ver el paisaje.

Estuvimos un rato en silencio, escuchando el sonido del vapor saliendo del escape de la locomotora y el de las ruedas sobre los rieles.

- Wes… - murmure.

- ¿Si?

- Tú… ¿tú recuerdas la voz de mama? Por que… yo ya no…

- Es normal, tu eras muy pequeño todavía… y si, si la recuerdo…

- ¿Sabes? Tengo miedo… miedo a ya no recordar ni su risa ni su rostro… - susurre.

Wes no me respondió, simplemente me miro fijamente…

* * *

- ¡Al fin, Londres! – exclamo Liz una vez que bajamos del tren.

- Valla, si que ha cambiado todo – murmuro Wes con una sonrisa mientras veía a los alrededores.

La estación de tren ya no era tan vieja como yo recordaba. La habían remodelado y pintado de un tono crema. Habían cambiado el viejo reloj de manecillas que estaba sobre las puertas principales por uno digital, y ahora había maquinas expendedoras de comida entre otras cosas.

- Es como si regresáramos a casa después de un largo viaje, ¿no crees, Soul? – susurro Wes.

- Si… algo así… - admití.

Y eso era verdad, tenia la extraña sensación de Deja vu, recordaba claramente cuando papa nos llevaba de viaje a la capital en tren, o cuando acompañábamos a mama para recibir a papa de uno de sus largos viajes.

Negué rápidamente con la cabeza. No más recuerdos por el momento.

Cargamos nuestras mochilas con nuestro pequeño equipaje y comenzamos a nadar hacia la salida. El pueblo no había cambiado mucho a como yo lo recordaba, tenia mas casas, si, había mas tiendas y el castillo y la iglesia se podían ver a lo lejos.

Una extraña sensación de nostalgia me invadió. No me había dado cuenta que había echado mucho de menos mi hogar, y por un momento, regrese 10 años atrás, cuando era niño. Tuve el loco impulso de reír y correr por la plaza, y de gritarle a mama y a papa que se apresuraran para llegar pronto a casa…

Pero de pronto me di cuenta de la realidad. Ya no podía gritarle a mama y a papa, ellos estaban muertos, y tampoco podía desear llegar pronto a casa, yo ya no tenía un hogar, ahora ese lugar albergaba al más peligroso de los kishin… al asesino de mis padres. Un fuerte vacío lleno mi pecho y mi corazón se contrajo del dolor al recordar aquel día…

- Bien, ¿adonde vamos ahora? – pregunto Tsubaki con una sonrisa.

- Buscaremos un hotel para descansar, luego iremos a… casa… - dijo Wes, pude notar en su voz el esfuerzo por decir esta ultima palabra.

- ¡¿Y que esperamos?! ¡¡El gran ore-sama quiere comer de una vez!! – grito Black Star, haciendo que todos voltearan a vernos.

Gran error.

Los habitantes del pueblo – no los turistas – nos miraron a Wes y a mí con odio, temor e ira. Reconocí unos cuantos rostros, todos y cada uno de ellos crispados por le enojo. Sentí como todos se tensaban a un lado mío y veían fijamente a las personas.

- Vaya, vaya… ¡pero miren quienes han decidido volver! _Evans_ – murmuro un señor de ya avanzada edad, tenia barba larga y blanca, al igual que su cabello.

- Señor Twining, ¡tiempo sin vernos! – dijo Wes con una sonrisa.

- ¡Conmigo no servirá eso de la amabilidad, mocoso! Ustedes dos ya no son bienvenidos aquí, ¿acaso quieren que les recuerde lo que sucedió por su culpa? El pueblo estaba mucho mejor sin ustedes, ¡y ahora por su maldita culpa esos monstruos nos han estado atacando de nuevo! – grito furioso.

- Esto… Señor Twining, nosotros hemos venido en nombre de Shinigami-sama para exorcizar a ese monstruo – dijo Kid, intentando tranquilizar a las personas.

- Si, claro, ¿acaso me toman por tonto?, esta mas que claro que ustedes están de parte de estos… engendros…

- Si, como usted diga señor Twining, vámonos – murmure mientras me abría paso entre la multitud.

Los demás me siguieron de cerca, la gente aun nos veía con odio, pero los ignore. Después de buscar hospedaje en unos 5 hoteles, al fin encontramos uno donde nos aceptaran a mí y a Wes. Pedimos dos cuartos, uno para las chicas y otro para nosotros.

Descansamos unas horas y comimos algo, luego nos prepararnos para la misión y salimos del lugar.

- Wes… ¿recuerdas para donde era la casa…? – le pregunte mientras veía los carteles que indicaban el nombre de las calles.

- Pues… no muy bien… ¿Por qué no le preguntamos a Rab?

Todos nos miraron confundidos.

- ¿Rab? ¿Quién es Rab? – pregunto Maka.

Wes sonrió ampliamente, para luego extender su mano izquierda. De la palma de su mano salio una esfera plateada, parecía mas una burbuja, y cuando se rompió, un conejo de peluche con alitas en la espalda salio volando de ella.

- El es Rab – dijo Wes sonriente mientras que Rab se ponía en su cabeza.

- ¡Ya era hora que me sacaras! ¿Sabes lo incomodo que estar encerrado? – se quejo.

- Perdón, pero había estado ocupado.

- Si, si, claro, ¡pretextos!

Black Star comenzó a reír.

- ¡Hey Chrona! Que coincidencia, ¿no lo crees? – le pregunto burlón.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Eh… nada, olvídalo.

Todos miramos confundidos a Black Star. **(1)**

- En fin, Rab, ¿puedes mostrarme el camino a casa, por favor? – le pidió Wes.

- Esta bien, ¡pero a cambio quiero una golosina! ¿Esta claro?

- Si, si, si…

Rab comenzó a volar un poco, para después ser envuelto en un destello plateado, el cual señalo – como si fuese una flecha – hacia el norte.

- Bien, solo hay que seguir a Rab, el nos guiara hacia la mansión… o lo que quede de ella…

Asentimos, para luego comenzar a caminar hacia donde Rab nos señalaba.

Tardamos una media hora en llegar – cosa rara, ya que no recordaba que la casa quedara tan lejos –, y cuando al fin llegamos, no pude creer lo que mis ojos veían.

Recordaba la bella mansión de mi infancia. Grande, de dos edificios y de 3 pisos, de paredes blancas, hermoso jardín y una bella fachada… en cambio, ahora uno de los edificios estaba en ruinas, mientras que el otro estaba sucio y con una que otra pared rota, al igual que los vidrios, las puertas y el tejado, el jardín estaba muy descuidado y se podía sentir una ola de energía maligna saliendo del lugar.

Suspire.

- Hogar, dulce hogar…

* * *

**Maka POV**

Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda, haciendo que los vellos de mi nuca se erizaran.

No podía creer todo el poder maligno que había dentro de la mansión, era inmenso, no había sentido uno como este en toda mi vida. Pude ver como los demás también sentían esa presencia, Liz temblaba de miedo mientras que Patty veía todo emocionada, como si se tratara de una película de miedo. Rab regreso a su forma normal y se poso en el hombro de Wes, quien junto con Soul comenzó a caminar hacia la mansión.

Todos los seguimos de cerca, podíamos escuchar claramente lo que decían…

- ¿Recuerdas cuando rompimos una de las ventanas jugando fut bol con papa? – dijo Soul divertido.

- Es verdad, mama nos castigo a los tres – se rió –, ¿recuerdas cuando te entro el complejo de escalador? Te subiste al árbol más grande y te caíste.

- Dos meses con el brazo enyesado, si, lo recuerdo…

No pude evitar sentirme mal.

A pesar de tener una gran sonrisa en estos momentos, podía sentir como ellos sufrían en el interior, sobre todo Soul. Esta misión les estaba afectando, y mucho, aunque ellos no lo dijeran. Tuve el extraño impulso de correr y abrazar a Soul, sabia lo que se sentía…

Sabia lo que era perder a tu ser mas querido…

- Será mejor que tomen su forma de arma, no hay que tener la guardia baja – dijo Kid.

Liz, Patty, Tsubaki y los demás asintieron, para luego tomar su forma de armas. Mire curiosa a Wes y a Rab, este ultimo tomo la forma de una espada con una extraña hoja, el mango era dorado mientras que la hoja era de color plateado. **(N/A: Aclaro, soy pésima para describir las armas, pero para que se den una imagen, imagínense a la espada de Lizzy de "Seikon no Qwuaser")**

Apreté con fuerza el mango de la Guadaña mientras caminábamos por el pasillo principal, las paredes estaban destrozadas y los muebles y cuadros estaban destruidos. Mire con atención el lugar, sin duda esta había sido una casa muy hermosa hace tiempo…

- ¡Argh! – grito Liz desde la mano derecha de Kid.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Kid confundido.

- ¡¿Es eso sangre?!

Preste más atención al lugar. En efecto, en las paredes, el piso y el techo habían rastros de sangre coagulada, en el suelo había huesos humanos, los cuales mordisqueaban unas ratas. Unas nauseas invadieron mi estomago, esto era peor que las películas de _Saw._

Wes y Soul no prestaron mucha atención a la sangre y los cadáveres, en cambio continuaron caminando hacia unas grandes puertas, las cuales estaban llenas de pergaminos y sellos. Wes miro a su hermano y este asintió, se llevaron al pulgar a su boca y se mordieron, haciendo que comenzaran a sangrar, luego, comenzaron a escribir con su sangre sobre las puertas, mientras que murmuraban unos conjuros en otro idioma.

Cuando terminaron, las letras escritas con sangre se iluminaron, los sellos y pergaminos se quemaron y las puertas se abrieron lentamente, haciendo crujir un poco las oxidadas bisagras.

Un olor fétido y repugnante inundo el aire, mientras que la energía demoníaca aumentaba más. Era mas poderosa de lo que había sentido al principio, ¿acaso los sellos y los pergaminos la habían estado bloqueando?

Mire con atención hacia donde estaban Soul y Wes. Ambos veían fijamente hacia el centro del gran salón – el cual parecía mas un comedor –, yo no podía distinguir muy bien que se ocultaba entre tanta oscuridad – cosa rara, ya que soy un gato –, pero si podía ver los huesos humanos y la sangre esparcida por montones en el lugar… pero no solo había eso, el olor de sangre fresca lleno mi nariz, ¿Cómo era posible que el Kishin se alimentara si no podía salir?

Una risa macabra me saco de mis pensamientos, me puse alerta cuando esta comenzó a cesar.

- Vaya, vaya… ¡que milagro! No esperaba verlos tan pronto… ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿3, 5… 10 años…? – susurro una fría voz masculina al centro de la habitación.

- Susanoo… - gruño Soul mientras apretaba más el mango de su guadaña.

Un hombre comenzó a acercarse a nosotros, pude distinguir mejor su apariencia gracias a los rayos de la luna. Parecía un humano común y corriente de unos veintitantos años, su piel era pálida, contrastando así con su cabello negro y sus ojos color ámbar con un ligero tono escarlata, vestía de un sencillo traje negro, el cual estaba desgastado y un poco roto, y alrededor de sus brazos tenia unas cadenas aprisionándolo. Podía verse muy inofensivo, pero mi instinto me decía que el era peligroso… muy peligroso…

- ¡Pero mírense! ¡Cuánto han crecido! Parece que hubiera sido ayer cuando ustedes eran unos niños apenas – murmuro mientras inhalaba profundamente – guau… tu alma esta más deliciosa que hace 10 años, _Soul_…

- Gracias por el cumplido – dijo Soul como si de viejos amigos se tratasen.

- De que, ¡pero veo que ya no eres el único!, Wes, tu poder ha aumentado, es gracias a las almas, ¿verdad?

- Claro, de hecho, tu serás mi última alma para ser Shinigami – dijo Wes tranquilo.

- ¿Tu ultima alma? Vaya, si que han madurado… ¿Qué diría su querida madre al ver que sus retoños ya han crecido?

- ¡Hijo de puta! – siseo Soul.

- ¡Calma, calma, Soul! Tu madre no te enseño esas palabras, ¿o si? ¿No crees que le entristecería ver que ya has perdido tus modales? Pero… ¿Por qué no mejor le preguntamos a ella…? – susurro, mientras se hacia a un lado.

De las sombras, una mujer comenzó a salir. Vestía un sencillo vestido blanco, el cual combinaba con su extrema piel pálida, su cabello era rubio platinado y caía en cascada sobre sus hombros.

Pude escuchar claramente las exclamaciones de sorpresa de Soul y de Wes cuando la mujer abrió los ojos, los cuales eran azules como el mar…

- Sorprendidos, ¿verdad?, me ha costado un poco de trabajo mantenerla con vida, supongo que las almas de humanos no le dan la energía suficiente… pero… creo que el alma de una bruja será mas que suficiente – dijo mientras me volteaba a ver fijamente. Retrocedí un paso asustada.

- Ella… ella no es real… - susurro Wes - ¡¡Ella esta muerta!!

- Muerta o no, ¿Qué mas da?, esta aquí, ¿no? ¿No era eso lo que querían, volver a estar junto con su adorable madre?

La mujer sonrió mientras extendía sus brazos hacia Wes y Soul, juraría que se podía ver através de ellos… era como si fuese un fantasma.

- Soul… Wes… - susurro con una fina voz de soprano.

- Wes, Soul, no le hagan caso, ella no es verdadera – susurro Kid.

- Eso ya lo sabemos – dijo Wes, pero yo no veía a Soul del todo convencido.

- Maka, mira a tu alrededor… - susurro Ragnarok mientras se reflejaba en el filo de la guadaña.

Hice lo que el me dijo, y no pude evitar asustarme. Unos diablitos rojos comenzaban a salir de las paredes, el techo y el suelo, rodeándonos. Black Star y Kid también lo notaron y se pusieron en posición de ataque, listos para la pelea. Susanoo comenzó a reír nuevamente.

- Díganme, ustedes que son estudiantes del Shibusen, ¿Cuántas almas equivale una de bruja…? ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Eso lo ven en su primer año! ¿No lo saben…? Bueno… son 50 almas, ¿saben que nunca tuve la oportunidad de comer una? Esa chica se ve apetecible… y si me la entregaran, podría traer a su madre totalmente a la vida, ¿no es eso lo que desean? **(2)**

- No te entregaremos a Maka – dijo Soul, saliendo de su pequeño trance.

- Mala elección…

Susanoo chasqueo los dedos, y tan pronto lo hizo, todos los demonios se abalanzaron contra nosotros. Kid comenzó a dispararles, mientras que Black Star, Soul, Wes y yo los cortábamos a la mitad. El lugar se lleno de almas rojas que flotaban en el aire, pero mientras más almas aparecían, más demonios salían de todos lados.

- ¡Son muchos! – grito Tsubaki mientras se reflejaba en una de las hojas de la kusarigama.

- ¡Hagamos una resonancia de alma! – le dijo Liz a Kid.

- ¡No podemos! ¡la estructura esta muy debilitada, si uso el Death Cannon se nos vendría el techo encima!

- ¡Estamos fritos! – exclamo Ragnarok.

Suspire mientras me volvía a abalanzar contra los demonios. No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos luchando, pero comencé a cansarme al igual que los demás. Soul y Wes habían logrado llegar hasta Susanoo y peleaban contra el, pero estaban igual o mas cansados que nosotros.

- ¡Vamos chicos! ¡si no pudieron derrotarme hace 10 años no podrán hacerlo ahora! – les grito Susanoo mientras golpeaba a Soul, lanzándolo lejos de el y haciendo que soltara a Chrona.

- ¡¡Soul!! – gritamos Wes y yo preocupados.

Soul comenzó a levantarse lentamente mientras jadeaba, pero de pronto, alguien comenzó a acercarse a el.

- Soul… cariño… - susurro la mama (o lo que fuera) de Soul mientras extendía los brazos hacia el.

El la miro fijamente embobado, era como si hubiera caído bajo un hechizo. Comenzó a caminar hacia ella sin perderla de vista.

- Mama…

- Ven conmigo… Soul…

- ¡¡No!! – grite mientras corría hacia el, pero unos diablitos me bloquearon el paso – maldición… - susurre.

- ¡Soul! – grito Chrona preocupada mientras esquivaba a unos diablitos.

Voltee a ver a Soul otra vez, un miedo inmenso me embargo al ver que el caía rendido a los brazos de aquella mujer mientras la abrazaba. Una parte de mi quiso llorar al ver que Soul también lo hacia, debía de ser muy doloroso para el… pero la otra parte me gritaba que fuera a salvarlo, ella ya no era su madre.

Destruí a los diablillos que me impedían el paso, pero justo cuando estaba apunto de llegar hasta Soul, unas cadenas me sujetaron de los tobillos, haciendo que cayera de cara al suelo y que soltara a Ragnarok.

- ¡Maka! – me grito Ragnarok mientras se acercaba a mi, pero otras cadenas también lo aprisionaron contra el suelo.

Susanoo comenzó a reír.

- Pero si que son insensibles, ¿Por qué no le dejan un momento a solas con su querida madre?

- ¡¡Ella no es su madre!! – grite, intentando liberarme de mis ataduras.

- Tienes razón, ella ya no es su madre… pero mientras sirva como señuelo, mejor, ¿no lo crees?

Lo fulmine con la mirada, para luego voltear a ver a Soul, quien estaba inconsciente en los brazos del fantasma.

No iba a permitir que lo lastimaran.

- ¡¡¡SOUL!!!

* * *

**Soul POV**

_Comencé a abrir lentamente los ojos._

_Unos pétalos de cerezo caían en mi rostro mientras que una nana inundaba mis oídos, voltee a ver hacia arriba, solo para toparme con los bellos ojos color zafiro de mi madre._

_- Mama… - murmure feliz, mi voz sonaba como la de un niño de 6 años._

_- Soul… mi querido Soul… ¿Cómo te encuentras?_

_- Mejor… tu estas aquí… - susurre mientras me acurrucaba más en su pecho._

_Mire mi cuerpo, era mi apariencia de cuando era un niño. Estábamos en el jardín trasero de la casa, cerca del estanque, justo debajo del árbol de cerezo mas grande, al cual mama siempre nos había llevado a mi y a Wes para arrullarnos en sus brazos._

_Suspire._

_Los pétalos seguían cayendo y la nana seguía sonando. Mama me mecía de un lado a otro en sus brazos mientras que yo me perdía en el cielo azul que estaba sobre nosotros._

_- ¿Mama? – murmure._

_- ¿Si, Soul?_

_- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?_

_- ¿Hacer que?_

_- Interponerte en el ataque…_

_Mama suspiro._

_- ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que yo era feliz si tu eras feliz? – Asentí con la cabeza –, pues bien, aun si no me hubiera interpuesto, me hubiera muerto si tu hubieras muerto, no podría vivir si tu no estuvieras junto a mi…_

_- Pero entonces, ¿no pensaste en mí? – Susurre entre sollozos –, Shinigami-sama fue a salvarnos, ¡hubieras luchado por seguir con vida! Me haces falta… mucha falta… cada noche, después de ese día, lloraba en un rincón de la enfermería, no podía dormir ya que las pesadillas me atacaban. Extrañe tu risa, tus canciones de cuna, tu sonrisa, tu voz… extrañe todo de ti… me haces falta… te necesito…_

_Mama me arrullo un poco más mientras limpiaba mis lágrimas de mis mejillas._

_- No llores más, mi vida, aquí estaré, junto a ti, para siempre y por siempre, nada volverá separarnos._

_- ¿Me lo prometes?_

_- Te lo prometo… - susurro con un deje de tristeza._

_Yo solo asentí, para luego dejarme llevar por su dulce nana…_

* * *

**Maka POV**

- ¡¡SOUL!! – volví a gritar, la garganta ya me dolía, ¿Cuánto había estado gritando sin respuesta alguna?

- Grita todo lo que quieras, el ya no te escuchara, en estos momentos su alma se encuentra vagando por el Limbo, ¿no es así… Camila?

La mujer que fingía ser la madre de Soul alzo la mirada, me sorprendí al ver el dolor reflejado en sus ojos azules.

- Si, Susanoo-sama – susurro.

- ¿Cuánto falta para que su alma este lista?

- No mucho, el esta asustado y nervioso, me será muy fácil poder separar su alma de su cuerpo.

- Perfecto.

Me estremecí.

¿Separar su alma de su cuerpo? ¡¿Qué demonios pretendían hacerle a Soul?! Intente una vez mas liberarme de las cadenas, pero estas se enroscaron más a mi cuerpo, haciendo que un grito de dolor se escapara de mi garganta.

- ¡¡Suéltala infeliz!! – grito Ragnarok furioso.

- Me temo que eso no se podrá, no solo el alma de Soul es lo que deseo, también esta tu alma, pequeña bruja, tanto tu poder mágico como espiritual es muy alto, me ayudara a librarme por completo de esos estupidos sellos que me tienen atrapado aquí.

- ¡Ni creas que te dejare hacer eso! – grito Black Star mientras se abalanzaba contra Susanoo, pero no logro hacerle nada ya que los diablitos se interpusieron en su camino.

- Niños tontos, ¿acaso creen que lograran derrotarme?, los matare uno por uno.

Unos demonios más grandes que los otros comenzaron a salir del suelo mientras atacaban a todos. Seguí luchando contra las cadenas, pero de pronto, Susanoo me sujeto del cuello y me alzo del suelo.

- ¿Qué te parece si las damas mueren primero? – susurro, para luego apretar mas su agarre.

Comencé a sentir como el aire me faltaba. Mis pulmones se expandían, intentando capturar la minima esencia de aire. Intente librarme, pero seguía atada y solo podía mover mis pies, los cuales no lograban alcanzar a Susanoo para golpearlo.

Podía escuchar las voces de los demás muy lejanamente, ¿este seria mi fin? ¡Que ironía! Si me hubiera pasado esto hace unas semanas, yo estaría mas que feliz de morir, pero ahora no. Ahora ya tenía un motivo para seguir con vida, y ese motivo era Soul, ¿estas son las clases de locuras que te hace cometer el amor?

Empecé a ver todo borroso, ya ni podía escuchar claramente lo que los demás decían. Lo único que aun podía ver bien era el rostro inconsciente de Soul, y lo único que podía escuchar era la risa macabra de Susanoo…

De pronto, la mano que apretaba mi cuello soltó su agarre, y tan pronto lo hizo tome aire a grandes bocanadas mientras caía de rodillas al suelo. Alcé la vista hacia mi salvador, me sorprendí un poco al ver a Wes con Rab en alto frente a mí, y a Susanoo unos metros lejos de nosotros, con una gran herida en el pecho.

- Buenos reflejos Evans – dijo Susanoo con una sonrisa mientras que su herida se curaba poco a poco.

- Maka, ayuda a mi hermano, por favor – murmuro mientras destruía mis cadenas.

- C-claro – respondí atónita.

Tan pronto las cadenas desaparecieron, corrí hacia donde estaba Soul. Apenas iba a llegar a su lado, cuando de pronto una extraña energía me lo impidió. Era un campo de fuerza.

- ¡¡Soul, despierta, Soul!! – grite, intentando pasar el campo.

- ¡Aléjate, el es mío! – grito el fantasma mientras abrazaba mas a Soul.

- ¡¿Estas enferma o que?! ¡¡Suéltalo ahora mismo!!

- ¡¡No!!

- Maldición… ¡¡¡SOUL!!!

* * *

**S.**

_Me incorpore rápidamente cuando escuche un débil susurro en el aire… aunque lo mas extraño era que aquel susurro se escuchaba casi igual a una voz que creía conocer…_

_- ¿Pasa algo, Soul? – me pregunto mama dulcemente._

_- ¿Lo escuchaste? Aquel susurro… - murmure mientras veía hacia el lago._

_- No, no escuche nada, ha de ser tu imaginación…_

* * *

**M.**

- ¡¡¡SOUL!!!

* * *

**S.**

_- ¡… ul…!_

_- ¿Escuchaste? ¡Ahí esta ese susurro de nuevo! – le dije._

_- No cariño, ya te dije que ha de ser tu imaginación… o el viento, uno de los dos – dijo mama, aunque pude notar cierto deje de preocupación en su voz._

_- ¡… oul…! ¡… pierta…!_

_- ¡No es mi imaginación! ¡Hay esta! – le dije mientras me paraba y me separaba de ella._

_- ¡No! – grito mama asustada._

_- ¡Soul…! – grito un poco mas fuerte aquella voz._

_Y pronto la reconocí._

_- Maka… ¡¡Maka!!_

* * *

**M.**

- Maka…. – susurro Soul mientras comenzaba a despertar.

- ¡Soul! – grite feliz, ¡lo había logrado!

- ¡¡No, no dejare que me separes de el!! – grito la fantasma.

Y lo que hizo ella a continuación me dejo petrificada y horrorizada en mi lugar.

Ella incrustó sus manos en la espalda de Soul, qui9en solo ahogo un gemido de dolor. La fantasma comenzó a retirar lentamente sus manos, y mientras mas las sacaba de la espalda de el, mas se podía apreciar un bello resplandor azul.

Un resplandor que solo podía poseer un alma.

- ¡¡¡¡NO!!!! – grite a todo pulmón mientras que unas lagrimas salían de mis ojos.

- Te prometí que ya nada nos separaría, mi cielo… - susurro la fantasma.

- ¡¡Soul, detenla, ella no es tu madre, despierta, SOUL!! – grite.

Caí de rodillas al suelo mientras rompía en llanto. El alma de Soul salía lentamente de su cuerpo, y a pesar de todo el miedo, dolor y desesperación que sentía, debía de admitir que el tenia el alma mas hermosa que jamás había visto.

Y no dejaría que se la quitaran.

- Vamos, despierta… no me dejes sola… despierta… ¡¡¡DESPIERTA!!!

* * *

**S.**

_Me dolía… me dolía como nunca antes me había dolido._

_Mama enterraba sus manos en mi espalda, sentía como me quitaba algo, algo muy importante, pero no sabía que era. Simplemente me dolía._

_- Ma… ma… ¿por… que? – susurre con lagrimas en los ojos._

_- Tuve que habértelo dicho antes, Soul, pero yo no soy tu madre, nunca lo he sido… tome sus recuerdos prestados, su apariencia… todo… quería complacer a mi amo, quería hacerlo feliz… pero cuando los recuerdos de tu madre llenaron mi cabeza, no pude evitar sentir este cariño por ti y por Wes… es como si fueran mis hijos… pero eso no se puede, ustedes nunca lo serán, así que debo de cumplir mi misión, por favor, perdóname… - susurro._

_Cerré los ojos mientras que las lágrimas seguían cayendo por mis mejillas. El dolor comenzó a parecer casi como si fuera fuego recorriendo mi cuerpo._

_¿Acaso iba a morir? ¿Acaso nadie vendría a salvarme…?_

_- ¡Despierta!_

_Esa voz…_

_- ¡Por favor, despierta…!_

_Sin duda es ella…_

_- ¡¡Soul!!_

_Maka…_

_- ¡¡Maka!! – grite._

* * *

Abrí los ojos mientras que empujaba a la mujer que me abrazaba, logrando zafarme de su agarre.

Caí de espaldas al suelo, sentía como si mi corazón volviese a latir y mis pulmones volviesen a tener aire. Alcé la vista y me encontré de frente con la mujer que se hacia pasar por mi madre.

- Soul… yo… - susurro, pero la ignore.

Me pare y camine unos pasos hacia atrás, sentí como alguien se acercaba a mi, no tuve que voltearme para saber que eran Maka y Chrona, ambas preocupadas.

- Chrona… transfórmate – murmure.

- H-hai… - susurro ella mientras tomaba su forma de arma.

Apreté el mango de la guadaña con fuerza mientras me acercaba a mi falsa madre, quien tenia lagrimas en los ojos y una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

- Perdóname, Soul – murmuro.

- Descansa en paz… - susurre.

Y en un solo movimiento, la partí en dos…

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Nota: **El nombre del arma del protagonista es "Rab", al igual que el conejo de Wes, por lo que la verdadera conversación seria esta:

_Sack comenzó a reír._

_- ¡Hey Rab! Que coincidencia, ¿no lo crees? – le pregunto burlón._

_- ¿Qué cosa?_

_- ¡Tu y ese conejo se llaman igual! Me pregunto, ¿Sun fantaseaba contigo y se tuvo que conformar con un conejo o Soel fantaseaba con un conejo y se tuvo que conformar contigo?_

_- ¡¡Idiota!! – gritamos Sun, Rab y yo mientras lo golpeábamos en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente en el piso._

_Todos lo miraron con pena mientras suspiraban._

**(2) **En uno de los Omakes, el Profesor Z (ósea, Stein) les explica a todos sobre las almas y esas cosas, como su equivalencia y los tipos de Kishins que hay.

* * *

_Media hora para la media noche, ¡jeje! Y se supone que mañana entro a trabajar a las 9… puff… espero no quedarme dormida xD_

_¡Contesto reviews!_

**Maka – hime . Lady B – Rabbit: **Si… sobrecito de Soul… ¿me creerías que llore un poco mientras escribía este capitulo? No me gusta hacerlo sufrir… ¡pero ni modo, así es la historia! ¡Gracias por tu review!

**Egaara:** Gracias por los besos, je, y no fuiste la única que le dio penita lo de Soul y Wes, jejeje, ¡espero y te haya gustado la conti! ¡Gracias por el review!

**Yasu:** Bueno… ¿gracias por la amenaza…? xD, jeje, nop, Masamune casi ni tendrá participación en la historia, aunque puede que en la segunda temporada si… pero en fin, el tiempo lo dirá, ¡gracias por tu review!

**Kuchiki rukia ichi: **Sip, vi en tu perfil que te llamabas Camila, jeje, le puse así a la mama de ellos por que mi primita me pidió que lo hiciera… y pues… me puso cara de perrito y no pude negarme, ¡descuida, la conti de Bloody Love esta en proceso! ¡Gracias por el review!

**Kakii chii:** Sip, la historia ya esta terminada, la dibuje en un par de libretas, jeje, y tienes razón… ni yo sobreviviría si mi mama se llegase a morir (creo k nadie lo haría), ¡gracias por el review, y no te preocupes, Bloody Love pronto tendrá nuevo capitulo!

**Soyunafandeallenwalker: **No te preocupes, ¡hasta yo llore cuando escribí este capitulo! (también cuando lo dibuje, snif), ¡eh aquí la conti! ¿Te gusto? Espero y si, ¡gracias por el review!

**Beautifly92: **Descuida, no eres la única a la que le falla la memoria, je, y pues… con respecto a tu duda, no se si Soel signifique sol, de hecho, yo medio "invente" el nombre (creo), el personaje es así como "el sol que brilla en la oscuridad", y como es un sol, su nombre tiene que tener referencia con eso, ¿no?, así que escribí así "SOL" "SOeL", solo le agregue la "e" xD ¡gracias por el review!

**Saae – chan: **¡Me alegra que te guste el fic! Y pues… no, no me confundo con tantos personajes (creo), pero aveces me es un poco difícil meter a tantos personajes a la acción, ¡gracias por el review!

**Miku Takamine: **Well… se podría decir que si son como OVAS, y aunque no se mencione mucho lo que paso en el capitulo 5, estos capítulos SI tendrán que ver mucho con la historia, jeje, ¡muchas gracias por el review!

**Gisa – taku:** Si… fue muy triste el cap pasado… ¡pero ya veras como Soul lo supera! Je, ¡gracias por el review!

**Kanako: **Sip, abra MakaxRagnarok, pero habrá mas SoulxMaka, y tal vez, solo tal vez en la segunda (y ultima) temporada haya LizxRagnarok, aun no me decido, ¡gracias por el review!

_¡Bien!, espero y sean todos, ¡gracias por sus reviews! Ya son… ¡¿Las 12?! ¡¡Kami!! Me iré a dormir, jeje, ¡gracias por leer! ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!_

_¡Bye!_

* * *

_¿Review?_

* * *


	9. Drop 3

**Disclaimer: La historia es totalmente mia, su titulo original es _Kokoro X SchooL_, la cual cuenta con dos temporadas y 5 omakes, decidi publicarla aqui usando a los geniales personajes de Soul Eater, los cuales le pertenecen a Atsushi Okubo**

_¡El ultimo Drop! ¡Espero y les guste!_

* * *

_"Toma mi mano, y no me sueltes, juntos cruzaremos esta oscuridad"_

* * *

**Kokoro Shibusen School**

**Soul on Fire**

**_Drop 3_ **_Revelaciones_

**Soul POV**

- Vaya, ¡no creí que fueras capaz de hacer eso, Soul-kun! ¡Me impresionas! – se burlo Susanoo.

Lo ignore mientras veía la pequeña alma roja que flotaba frente a mí, la tome y sin siquiera masticarla la trague.

Ella era ahora mi alma numero 93.

- ¡Hey! ¡¿Te olvidas de mí?! – grito Ragnarok mientras se removía inquieto en el piso, sujetado todavía por las cadenas.

- ¡Hay! ¡Lo siento Ragnarok! – se disculpo Maka mientras se acercaba a el e intentaba quitarle las cadenas.

- Yo lo are – susurre.

Maka me miro fijamente, para luego asentir levemente y hacerse a un lado. Blandí a Chrona y corte las cadenas que aprisionaban a Ragnarok, quien una vez libre comenzó a sobar sus muñecas.

- No creas que te daré las gracias – me dijo molesto.

- No me importa – le dije.

- Ragnarok, transfórmate – le dijo Maka.

El asintió mientras era envuelto en un destello carmesí, para luego caer en manos de Maka bajo su apariencia de arma.

Los demás se acercaron a nosotros. Pude ver que estaban cansados y un poco heridos, sobre todo Wes, quien jadeaba en busca de aire.

- No creo que lo logremos, son muchos – dijo Kid con voz quebrada.

- Vamos Kid, no seas pesimista, ¡el gran Black Star no falla en ninguna misión!

- Si, claro – dijimos todos entre risas.

- Y bien, ¿Qué hacemos? – pregunto Maka.

- Podemos irnos de aquí, huir y esperar a que alguien logre derrotarlo… - susurro Wes.

- O podemos quedarnos aquí, luchar contra el y morir dignamente – dije.

- Yo apuesto por la segunda – dijo Black Star.

- No tengo mas remedio, no dejare a nadie aquí – dijo Kid.

- Y supongo que yo tampoco podré irme, bien, me quedare – dijo Maka con una sonrisa.

- Así que se harán los valientes, ¡ya quiero ver como ruegan por que los deje con vida! – dijo Susanoo con una sonrisa macabra.

- Ustedes por los demonios y Soul y yo por el, ¿entendido? – dijo Wes.

- Entendido – respondimos todos.

Maka, Black Star y Kid se lanzaron para atacar a los demonios, mientras que Wes y yo nos mirábamos con una sonrisa.

- ¿Listo, Soul?

- Nací listo, ¿lista Chrona?

- Cuando quieras – me respondió ella mientras se reflejaba en el filo de la guadaña.

- ¿Rab?

- ¡Claro!

- **¡¡TAMASHI NO KYOUMEI!!**

La hoja de la guadaña creció de tamaño y se ilumino de plateado, mientras que la espada de Wes también crecía y se volvía del mimo color que mi guadaña.

Wes y yo nos abalanzamos contra Susanoo, quien comenzó a esquivar todos nuestros ataques, a pesar de que estos eran al mismo tiempo y por todas direcciones. Intente lastimarle las piernas, pero el brinco, por lo que Wes blandió a Rab intentando atraparlo, pero Susanoo lo esquivó y lo golpeo, lanzándolo lejos.

- ¡Wes! – grite.

- ¡_Infernal Storm_! – grito Susanoo al momento en el que chocaba sus manos, produciendo unos relámpagos, los cuales aduras penas y logre esquivar.

- ¡Demonios…! – Susurre, mientras sacaba la cadena de Chrona - ¡_Gintama_!

Logre atrapar a Susanoo, pero justo cuando iba a cortarlo a la mitad, su cuerpo se evaporo. Mire a ambos lados, intentando ver donde estaba, hasta que sentí como alguien me atravesaba el pecho por la espalda.

- Nunca le des la espalda a tus enemigos – susurro Susanoo a mi oído, para después lanzarme lejos.

Alguien me atrapo al vuelo, y estuve apunto de soltara Chrona por culpa de la sangre que salía del comienzo de la hoja. Alcé mi vista y vi que era Wes.

- ¿Estas bien? – me pregunto preocupado.

- Eso… creo… - murmure - ¿y tu, Chrona?

- Pues… - susurro ella, pero un grito la interrumpió.

- ¡¡Hey, idiota, ten mas cuidado, si lastiman a Chrona por tu culpa te daré una paliza!! ¡¿Entendido?! – grito Ragnarok mientras salía de la hoja de la guadaña.

- ¡Ragnarok, cállate y métete, o los que saldrán heridos seremos nosotros! – le regaño Maka, esquivando el ataque de un demonio.

Ragnarok gruño, para regresar dentro de la guadaña y atacar al demonio. Volví a concentrarme en Susanoo, debíamos de acabar con el ya, o de lo contrario alguien saldría herido.

Y no dejaría que eso pasara, menos a Maka.

- Wes… ¿Cómo va tu _Ginzuichou_? – le pregunte, mientras intentaba parar la sangre que salía de mi herida.

- Pues… mas o menos… Rab y yo todavía no lo perfeccionamos…

- ¿Crees poder usarlo ahora?

- No lo se, es peligroso…

- Bueno, yo usare mi _Gintama _y tu el _Ginzuichou,_ ¿entendido? **(1)**

- ¡Pero Soul…!

- ¡¡Vamos!! – le grite mientras lo jalaba y lo obligaba a pararse.

Nos volvimos a abalanzar contra Susanoo, saque nuevamente la cadena de Chrona, mientras que Wes empuñaba de lado su espada, la cual comenzó a ser envuelta en destellos plateados.

- ¡Yo lo atacare mientras tu te preparas! – le grite.

- ¡De acuerdo, pero Soul…!

Ya no termine de escuchar a mi hermano, comencé a pelear contra Susanoo, el cual esquivaba y lanzaba ataques por diestra y siniestra. Brinque para alcanzarlo cuando el comenzó a volar, pero tampoco logre herirlo. Incluso probé con el ataque de cuerpo a cuerpo, pero no era tan bueno como Black Star y no lograba si quiera golpearlo una sola vez.

- ¿Cuándo entenderás que no lograras lastimarme, Soul? ¡Eres igual de patético que tu hermano!

- ¡Cállate! ¡_Gintama_!

No logre atraparlo, pero cuando el se distrajo, intentando esquivar la cadena, logre lastimarlo en su brazo, cortándoselo.

- ¡¡WES!!

- ¡_Ginzuichou_! – grito Wes mientras enterraba la hoja de la espada en el suelo.

Un gran destello plateado salio de esta, en forma de un dragón, el cual se lanzo contra Susanoo.

Sonreí, al fin había acabado…

Oh no…

El dragón se desvió en el último momento, y para sorpresa – y horror – mío se abalanzó contra Maka, quien no lograría esquivarlo a tiempo ya que estaba de espaldas sin prestar atención.

- ¡¡Maka!! – grite.

Maka se volteo, solo para ver como el dragón abría su hocico. El corazón se me paro y todo pasó en cámara lenta: el dragón lanzándose contra Maka, Maka inmóvil por el susto, el dragón cerca de Maka, Kid empujando a Maka justo a tiempo…

El dragón destruyo a los demonios que estaban en su camino, para luego desaparecer en una plateada neblina. Voltee a ver a Wes, quien estaba casi igual de atónito y horrorizado que yo.

- ¡¿Qué fue eso?! – le pregunte.

- ¡Te dije que todavía no lo perfeccionaba! ¡No puedo hacer que el dragón ataque a quién yo deseo, busca la fuente de energía mas poderosa que haya!

- ¡¿Y por que no lo dijiste antes?! ¡¡Creí que eran simples fallas técnicas!!

- ¡¿Por qué crees que Shinigami-sama me prohibió hacerlo en la escuela?! ¡¡Estuvo apunto de destruirlo a el!!

- ¡¡Dejen de pelear y concéntrense en la batalla!! ¡¿Quieren?! – grito Maka mientras jadeaba en busca de aire, tirada en el suelo junto con Kid, Liz, Patty y Ragnarok en su forma humana.

- ¿No crees que eso es un gran error viniendo de un exorcista al que solo le falta una alma para ser Shinigami, Wes-kun? – Se burlo Susanoo mientras se sentaba en el único candelabro que quedaba colgado del techo –, esa técnica es poderosa, lo admito, ¿pero acaso creen que me derrotaran con ese margen de error? Hay que ser idiota para creer en eso.

Wes gruño molesto, y yo lo mire con temor. Conocía a mi hermano, siempre estaba feliz y se comportaba como un buen caballero… pero cuando alguien le decía sobre la falla de alguna de sus técnicas… se cabreaba mas que Kid cuando hay algo asimétrico.

- ¡¿Eso crees imbecil?! ¡¡Ya veremos cuando te parta en dos y me coma tu alma!! ¡¡Te pateare el culo, hijo de puta!!

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos, yo solo suspire. Cuando Wes se enoja… la única forma de tranquilizarlo es que gane la batalla.

- ¡¡Soul, haz otro _Gintama_, yo me encargare de este idiota!! – gruño furioso.

- Si, señor – murmure, ¿Por qué siempre se desquitaba conmigo? – Chrona, ya oíste, prepárate.

- Si.

Saque por tercera vez la cadena, y mientras la hacia girar con la mano comencé a pensar una buena forma de retener a Susanoo el tiempo suficiente para que Wes se encargara de el.

Un_ "clic"_ sonó en mi cabeza.

Brinque lo suficientemente alto para alcanzar a Susanoo, quien comenzó a preparar otro ataque, pero justo antes de que este terminara, lo atrape con mi cadena y lo obligue a mirarme a los ojos.

No lo había mencionado, ¿verdad?, bueno… más o menos, mis poderes son ver a los fantasmas y entrar al mundo de los sueños para ver a otros… ¿pero quien dice que no puedo hacer que otros entren también a ese extraño mundo?

Y cuando lo hice, todo se volvió oscuro…

* * *

_Mire a mí alrededor en cuanto abrí los ojos. Estábamos en un lugar diferente al típico jardín con cerezos en el que siempre me encontraba cada vez que veía a alguien en mis sueños. Ahora era algo así como un pantano con extraños árboles. El agua era roja como la sangre y podía caminar sobre ella, y a lo lejos, la luna negra sonreía macabramente._

_Susanoo gruño en cuanto despertó._

_- ¡¿Dónde demonios estamos?! – siseo._

_- En el mundo de los sueños, ¿Dónde mas? – le dije con una sonrisa mientras comprobaba que Chrona estuviera entre mis manos._

_- Ya veo… me sorprende tu estupidez, ¿acaso no sabes que si alguno de los dos muere aquí, también morirá en el mundo real?_

_- Se las consecuencias, además, quería cobrarte lo que hiciste hace rato, usar a uno de sus peones para hacerse pasar por mi madre… eso nunca te lo perdonare._

_- ¡Hey! ¿Pero no crees que si hubieras muerto, te hubieras llevado la linda imagen de tu madre viva contigo al más allá? – Gruñí – bien, como quieras, pero eso si te digo… tú no saldrás de aquí._

_- Eso ya lo veremos._

_Comenzamos a pelear. Aunque estábamos en el mundo de los sueños – mi terreno –, el era igual de hábil que en el mundo real. Esquivaba y lanzaba ataques, los cuales me regresaba el doble de fuertes._

_Tuve más de una oportunidad para matarlo, pero no lo hice. Sabia la regla numero uno de la ley de las almas. Quien matara al kishin, bruja o fantasma, era el verdadero dueño de su alma. Pero yo no quería el alma de Susanoo, si no Wes._

_Yo solo lo debilitaría._

_- ¡Vamos, pelea de verdad mocoso! – me dijo mientras intentaba cortarme el cuello con sus filosas uñas, las cuales el había hecho crecer._

_Esquivé su ataque e intente lanzarle una onda de alma, pero el también me esquivó y me dio una patada en el pecho, lanzándome lejos de el._

_- ¡Soul! – me llamo Chrona preocupada._

_- Estoy bien, saca la cadena – le ordene._

_Chrona me miro fijamente através del filo de la guadaña, pero no me dijo nada, simplemente saco su cadena, la cual tome con una de mis manos._

_Me abalancé nuevamente contra Susanoo, quien lanzo otro ataque contra mí, el cual logre esquivar mientras que este daba sobre el agua, produciendo un gran oleaje._

_Aproveche ese momento de distracción para encadenar a Susanoo._

_- ¡¡Hasta aquí llegaste!! ¡¡Gintama!! – grite mientras lo partía en dos._

_- ¡¡No te creas!! – me respondió el._

_Un dolor agudo atravesó mi pecho, cerca de mi corazón…_

* * *

- ¡¡Soul!!

La voz de Chrona se oía muy lejana… ¿o era mi imaginación?

- ¡¡Soul, no!!

Abrí los ojos justo para ver como ella y yo caíamos desde el candelabro. Chrona me abrazo, haciendo que ella recibiera todo el impacto de la caída. Un dolor recorrió mi espalda, pero no se comparaba al que sentía en mi pecho.

¿Qué era este líquido caliente que salía de mi pecho?

- ¡¡Soul!! – volvió a llamarme Chrona, voltee a verla, y debo admitir que me asuste al verla con una gran mancha de sangre en su camisa blanca, justo a la altura de su corazón.

- ¡¡Soul!! – me llamo otra voz, esta vez era Maka.

No voltee a verla, si no que mire a Susanoo, quien se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de Chrona y de mí, con una gran herida en el pecho, la cual también sangraba.

- Tu… infeliz… - siseo, yo solo sonreí satisfecho.

- ¡¡Me las pagaras!! – Gruño Wes - ¡¡_Ginzuichou_!!

Otro dragón apareció en cuanto Wes enterró la espada en el suelo, y esta vez, por fortuna no fue hacia Maka, si no hacia Susanoo, quien intento parar el ataque en vano.

Una explosión lleno el lugar. Los demonios comenzaron a desaparecer, y cuando el humo de disipo, vimos como también el cuerpo de Susanoo iba desapareciendo lentamente.

- Vaya… así que al final si lo lograron… felicidades Evans – murmuro.

Wes y yo lo miramos fijamente mientras que el se reía.

- Aunque dudo mucho que logren vencer al primer Kishin.

Lo miramos atónitos, ¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo?

- ¿Cómo que derrotar al primer Kishin? ¡El esta muerto! – dijo Kid.

- No por mucho… esas brujas que me despertaron dijeron algo sobre… traerlo de nuevo a la vida… y no dudo que lo logren… así que están advertidos, el fin apenas esta comenzando… - susurro, para luego terminar de desaparecer y dejar una pequeña alma roja flotando en su lugar.

Todos nos miramos confundidos y sorprendidos, ¿era verdad lo que decía Susanoo? ¿Intentarían revivir al Kishin? ¿O solo era una broma?

Wes soltó a Rab, quien regreso a su forma de conejo de peluche, para luego acercarse a la pequeña alma roja.

- Creo que tú la mereces más que yo, Soul – me dijo serio.

- No lo creo, además, si vinimos aquí fue para que tú te hicieras Shinigami, ¿no? – le dije mientras intentaba ponerme de pie, con la ayuda de Chrona.

- Pero…

- ¡Nada de peros y trágatela, o yo te la meteré a la fuerza!

El me sonrió, para luego tomar el alma e inclinar su cabeza hacia atrás, listo para comérsela.

- Buen provecho…

* * *

**Maka POV**

Suspire después de que termináramos de subir las maletas al tren.

Habían pasado tres días desde que derrotamos a Susanoo. Soul y Chrona estuvieron reposando un buen de tiempo, y aunque sus heridas todavía no sanaban del todo, ya podían caminar y regresar al Shibusen.

Y hablando de Soul…

El se encontraba viendo el paisaje através de una de las grandes ventanas de la estación. Se podía ver claramente a lo lejos el humo saliendo de una colina, justo donde hace unas horas había estado la mansión de los Evans.

Me acerque lentamente a el, pero no pareció darse cuenta, a si que carraspeé un poco para llamar su atención.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor? – le pregunte.

El volteo a verme.

- Si… ya no me duele tanto – me dijo con una sonrisa.

- Me alegro – susurre.

Silencio.

- Oye… Soul…

- ¿Hummp?

- Tu crees… ¿tu crees que esta bien que hayan quemado su casa? – pregunte tímidamente.

Soul suspiro.

- Si, los fantasmas que habían ahí necesitaban vivir en paz de una vez por todas… además… si Wes y yo queremos olvidarnos de todo lo que paso… ¿Qué mejor que quemar el lugar donde todo eso ocurrió? – murmuro.

Lo mire fijamente, para luego posar mi vista en el paisaje.

- Ustedes si que son valientes… - musite con un hilo de voz.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Yo… no hubiera tenido el valor para hacer eso…

Soul me miro confundido, pero yo ya no le dije nada más.

Era verdad, yo no me atrevía si quiera a pensar en la mansión donde había vivido mi infancia, yo no me arriesgaría a volver allí… en cambio Wes y Soul si, ellos se enfrentaron a su pasado y siguen viendo hacia delante con orgullo.

Yo no.

- Maka…

- ¿Si?

- ¿Tu… crees que hice bien?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Matar a esa mujer – susurro.

- Kid dice que la Yama-uba**(2)** no era mas que el reflejo de tu mama, es solo un espíritu maligno, y como tu eres mas propenso a que los espíritus te sigan, es por eso que te ataco a ti y no a Wes… en pocas palabras, estuvo bien lo que hiciste.

- ¿Tu lo crees? Pero… ¿y si ella hubiese sido mi madre de verdad? No creo haber podido soportar el hecho de que ella volvió a morir… por mi culpa…

- Claro que lo hubieras soportado, tienes a Wes, tu madre esta muerta… y ahora el es lo único que te puede ayudar a seguir adelante, es tu hermano después de todo, y cada hermano debe de cuidar del otro – susurre.

- Hablas como si tu hubieras tenido un hermano – bromeo.

Un dolor oprimió mi corazón.

- Lo tenía.

Soul me miro sorprendido y arrepentido.

- ¡Lo siento! Y-yo no sabia que tu… ¡perdón!

- Descuida, eso ya paso – susurre mientras fingía una sonrisa, aunque esta no logro convencer a Soul.

- Yo… Maka… cuando dijiste que Wes era lo único que me podía ayudar a seguir adelante… te equivocaste… el no es el único… - susurro.

- ¿No? – pregunte confundida.

- No… veras… tu… tu me gus…

- ¡¡Hey Maka, idiota, ya es hora de partir!! – grito Ragnarok mientras empujaba a Soul, haciendo que se estrellara contra el vidrio de la ventana.

- Esto… gracias por decirnos Ragnarok – le dije nerviosa.

- Tu… - siseo Soul molesto con la nariz roja.

- ¡Ven Maka, vamos al tren! – me dijo Ragnarok mientras me jalaba del brazo.

- ¡Yo la acompaño! – dijo Soul mientras me jalaba del otro brazo.

- ¡Yo puedo solo!

- ¡Si, claro! ¡Ni siquiera puedes guiarte tu solo por el Shibusen!

- ¡Que si!

- ¡Que no!

- ¡Que si!

- ¡Que no!

Como pude logre escabullirme para dejar que ellos se pelearan sin mí.

Hombres, ¿Quién los entiende?

* * *

**POV General**

La luna reía macabramente através de la ventana más alta de aquella pequeña casa en ruinas.

Una mujer rubia y con extraño peinado preparaba una jeringa con un extraño líquido rojo, casi parecido a la sangre.

- ¿Estas segura de que es su sangre, Eruka? – le pregunto Medusa mientras daba unos golpecitos con el dedo a la jeringa.

- Si, la obtuve después de que salieran de la mansión, estaba medio fresca – le respondió Eruka.

- Bien, con esto basta.

Medusa se acerco a una cama de rojos edredones, en la cual descansaba una chica que se tapaba la cabeza con una almohada negra. Cuando Medusa se acerco lo suficiente, la chica descubrió su rostro, dejando ver un largo cabello blanco, y unos ojos rojos como la sangre.

Ella miro a Medusa con miedo.

- Descuida, no te dolerá… _mucho._

Y tras decir esto, enterró la aguja en el brazo izquierdo de la chica, la cual comenzó a gritar de dolor. Eruka solo se reía.

- ¿Eso la ayudara? – le pregunto curiosa.

- Claro, la sangre de el Evans es muy poderosa, no solo su alma, si no la rechaza el experimento será todo un éxito y nos ayudara mucho después – respondió Medusa mientras terminaba de inyectar el liquido en la chica, para luego retirar la jeringa y lanzarla a un bote de basura.

La chica comenzó a temblar y a sollozar mientras que se apretaba el brazo izquierdo, como si eso fuese a aliviar la quemazón.

Medusa sonrió.

- Dulces sueños… - susurro.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**(1) **Mientras que _Gintama_ significa "alma plateada", _Ginzuichou_ significa "cristal plateado" o "cristal de plata"

**(2) **Yama-uba era un espíritu que se transformaba en una bella mujer o en el ser querido de alguna persona, para luego engañarlo y comérselo (según algunas versiones)

* * *

_¡Jop! ¡Acabe el cap en un dia! xD Debería ir a nadar más seguido… me ayuda a quitarme la tensión y a mejorarme xD_

_Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció el cap? ¿Bien, mal, extraño, pasable? ¡Comenten! En el próximo capitulo se retomara la serie desde el capitulo 6, ¡así que no falta mucho para que sepan el pasado de Maka!_

_¡Contesto Reviews!_

**Beautifly92: **Si, triste… me encantaría escanearla y mandártela, pero como ya he dicho, no tengo scanner (y si voy a un ciber me sale muy caro), así que… no puedo… ¡gracias por tu review!

**Maka – hime . Lady B – Rabbit: **Jum… ¿enserio? Es raro, je, no creí que te recordara al opening xD, ¡gracias por tu review!

**Yasu:** Sip, de hecho me inspire un poco en Inuyasha cuando escribí y dibuje ese capitulo, y pues… tratare de poner parejas distintas, y sip, Masamune esta vivo xD, ¡gracias por tu review!

**Kanako: **Jeje, ¡aquí la conti! ¿Te gusto? Espero y si, ¡gracias por el review!

**Egaara: **Well… pues como ya dije, me inspire en Inuyasha para el capitulo (por Dios… recuerdo el capitulo de Inu y comienzo a llorar…) jeje, ¡gracias por el review!

**Kakii chii:** A mi también me parte el corazón ver a Soul así, y pues… hubo un momento SxM (aunque claro, el buen Ragnarok lo arruino xD), ¿te gusto? Espero y si, ¡gracias por le review!

**Saee – chan:** Bien… la declaración tardara un poco, jeje, y no dejare ningún fic parado… amenos de que surjan uno que otro problema… snif… ¡gracias por el review!

**Gisa – taku: **¡Susanoo ya murió! xD, pero ahora habrán muchos mas enemigos, ¡muajaja! ¡Millones de gracias por el review!

**Kuchiki rukia ichi: **Si, lo se, la gente del pueblo es mala… pero por lo general así los tratan, ¿no?, y descuida, no eres la única que sufrió con lo de Soul, ¡gracias por el review!

**Soyunafandeallenwalker: **Descuida, yo también sigo llorando cada vez que leo ese capitulo… soy mala con Soul… snif… ¡y descuida, Maka pronto demostrara que no es debilucha! Y si, ella esta limitada por el sello, pero pronto demostrara su poder (o parte de el), ¡millones de gracias por tu review!

**Hina Yoso: **Bien, respondiendo a una de tus dudas en uno de los reviews que me mandaste, Kim no será bruja aquí, y sip, ya leí el manga (espero el capitulo 64 con ansias! Y también me molesta que no pusieran a Kim como bruja en el anime), me alegra que regresaras bien de tus vacaciones, ¡gracias por el review!

_Como siempre, espero y no me haya faltado alguien xD, espero no tardar en traer la conti, ¡nos leemos!_

_¡Bye!_

* * *

_¿Review?_

* * *


	10. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: La historia es totalmente mia, su titulo original es _Kokoro X SchooL_, la cual cuenta con dos temporadas y 5 omakes, decidi publicarla aqui usando a los geniales personajes de Soul Eater, los cuales le pertenecen a Atsushi Okubo**

_¡New chapter!_

* * *

_"Amor… que estupido sentimiento"_

* * *

**Kokoro Shibusen School**

**Cap. 6 **_Palabra Desconocida_

**Maka POV**

Mire la marca en forma de pentagrama que había en mi espalda.

Suspire.

- ¡Hey, Maka! ¿Estas lista? ¡Se nos hará tarde! – me dijo Ragnarok mientras tocaba la puerta de mi cuarto.

- ¡Salgo en un momento! – le dije mientras me ponía mi camisa y la abrochaba, para luego ponerme la chaqueta y salir de mi cuarto.

Faltaba una semana… una semana para mi cumpleaños.

- ¿Puedo ir hoy también a la escuela Maka-chan? – me pregunto Blair en su forma gatuna.

- ¿Para que? No haces nada mas que molestar – le dijo Ragnarok mientras tomaba un poco de jugo.

Blair lo miro con cara de pocos amigos, para luego transformarse en una mujer con…. ¿Cómo decirlo?... _mucho_ pecho.

Ragnarok escupió el jugo mientras intentaba parar la hemorragia nasal.

- ¡Nya, no seas tan malo Ragnarok-kun! – le dijo Blair mientras apretaba la cara de Ragnarok contra sus pechos.

- ¡¡Blair, para!! – grito Ragnarok.

Suspire.

- Blair, suelta a Ragnarok, se nos hará tarde – le pedí.

- De acuerdo… - murmuro, para luego regresar a su forma gatuna y soltar a un Ragnarok muy ensangrentado.

- ¡Nos vemos Blair! – me despedí mientras tomaba mi mochila y salía del departamento junto con Ragnarok, quien se limpiaba la sangre de la nariz.

- Juro que la cortare en dos si vuelve a hacer eso – murmuro.

- Por Dios, Ragnarok, siempre dices eso, pero bien que lo disfrutas, ¿verdad? – dije burlona.

Ragnarok se sonrojo.

- ¡No es verdad! Blair no me importa…

- ¿Entonces quien? Nunca me has dicho quien te gusta.

El suspiro.

- Eso no importa… - susurro.

Lo mire confundida.

Desde hace unas semanas, Ragnarok se había estado comportando muy raro. Estaba más distraído que de costumbre y se sonrojaba cada vez que lo sujetaba del brazo o de la mano, ¡incluso cuando nos quedábamos a solas!

Eso comenzaba a preocuparme, ¿se estaría enfermando o algo?

Y si era así, ¿Por qué no quería decirme nada?

Suspire.

Nunca comprendería a los hombres…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Regresamos al salón después de que tocara el timbre, indicando que la clase de las 8:00 comenzaba. Siempre teníamos que salir del salón unos 15 minutos antes de que volviera a tocar la campana, según para _"no llamar la atención"._

Seguía sin entender eso, ¿Por qué les ocultábamos la verdad a los demás estudiantes de la Academia? Digo, personas de otros países sabían de la existencia de los exorcistas, pero para los alumnos del Shibusen, eso era solo una leyenda urbana.

Nos sentamos en nuestros lugares de siempre, mientras que esperábamos a que el profesor Stein llegara. Últimamente le había dado por llegar sobre su silla… aunque sin mucho éxito, ya que siempre se tropezaba con el marco de la puerta.

Cuando el ruido de las ruedas comenzó a escucharse desde el pasillo, todos cruzamos los dedos, esperando a que al fin le saliera…

… pero como siempre, no lo logro. Termino con la cara embarrada en el suelo.

- Bien… a la próxima menos impulso…. – susurro el profesor Stein mientras se paraba y se sacudía el polvo de su bata –, ejem, chicos, tengo un anuncio importante que darles de parte de Shinigami-sama.

Todos lo miramos atentos.

- Como ya sabrán, el 14 de Febrero de acerca, por lo que la dirección ha decidido festejar el Día de San Valentín con un baile en el gran salón de la Academia.

El salón comenzó a llenarse de murmullos y risitas nerviosas por todos lados. Y por un momento jure sentir que Soul y Ragnarok – quienes estaban a ambos lados de mi – se lanzaban miradas llenas de odio.

El profesor Stein carraspeo un poco para llamar la atención.

- Y bien, como todos sabrán, Shinigami-sama es muy apegado a este tipo de celebraciones, por lo que ese día, _solo_ las mujeres darán regalos, ¿entendido? Los hombres les regresaran el regalo el _Día Blanco_, pero, ellos serán los que inviten a las chicas al baile, ¿quedo claro?

Todos asentimos un poco nerviosos por la mirada asesina que nos mando el profesor Stein, la cual claramente decía: _"No me hagan tener que repetirlo de nuevo"._

Suspire mientras me recargaba en la mesa, intentado no prestarle atención al profesor, ya que el se encontraba de lo lindo disecando a una pobre cría de oveja.

A mí nunca me había gustado celebrar el día de San Valentín, no le encontraba el chiste de andar regalando chocolates a chicos que ni te pelaban. Tampoco me gustaba bailar, tenía dos pies izquierdos – y eso Ragnarok lo sabía perfectamente –.

Pero aun así, había una parte de mí que se emocionaba por esa celebración. Tenia ganas de regalarle un chocolate a Soul, ¿y por que no?, también a los demás, ya que después de todo puedes regalarle algo también a tus amigos, ¿verdad?

Sin embargo, la emoción de querer regalarle a Soul algo era lo que mas me animaba, yo era muy buena con los postres, y aunque admitía que nunca había hecho un pastelillo de chocolate, no podía quedarme tan mal… ¿o si?

Mire de reojo a Soul, quien jugaba con sus manos nervioso, totalmente ajeno a la lana que salía volando por todos lados gracias a el profesor Stein.

Comencé a hacer cálculos en mi cabeza, estábamos a finales de Enero, por lo que faltaban todavía dos semanas para el Día de San Valentín.

Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar desenfrenado cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, y por un largo rato me quede perdida en los orbes color rubí de Soul. Sin embargo, tuvimos que desviar la mirada hacia otro lado cuando el profesor Stein comenzó a explicar las partes internas de un borreguito.

Sonreí mientras comenzaba a imaginar el momento en el que le daba el pastelillo a Soul y le decía lo que sentía…

Un vacío lleno mi pecho.

¿Pero que tonterías estaba diciendo? ¡Yo no podía sentir nada por el! El era… uno de _ellos._

Y si yo me había vuelto una exorcista era para buscarlo a _el,_ al asesino de mi familia.

No tenía tiempo para sentimientos de este tipo, ya que una vez que realizara mi venganza me iría de aquí. Seria un fantasma para el Shibusen.

Apreté los puños debajo de la mesa, para que nadie me viera.

Entonces, si no tenia tiempo para esto, ¿Por qué mi corazón se negaba a dejar estos sentimientos de lado? ¿Por qué no me dejaba seguir con mi plan?

¿Por qué me hacia amar a Soul con toda mi alma?

* * *

_Me encontraba en la biblioteca de la mansión, leyendo uno de mis cuentos favoritos: "La Sirenita"_

_Mi hermano no entendía como es que me podía gustar ese cuento, ya que el final era muy trágico. El príncipe se enamoraba de otra chica que no era la sirenita, ella moriría si no bebía la sangre de el, pero prefirió morir a matar a su amado. Murió por amor._

_Amor… por más que leía sobre esa palabra, no lograba entenderla. Se supone que es lo que sienten las personas cuando encuentran a su "media naranja", pero… ¿en si, que es el amor?_

_Voltee a ver hacia la puerta cuando escuche como esta se abría. Sonreí al ver a mama entrando a la biblioteca._

_Ella también me sonrió._

_- ¿Leyendo otra vez? – me pregunto curiosa mientras se acercaba a mi._

_- Sip._

_- ¿Y que lees ahora? – le mostré la portada del libro, ella me miro divertida – no te cansaras nunca de ese cuento, ¿verdad? – negué con la cabeza, ella rió – bueno, deja eso un momento y bajemos a comer, ¿vale?_

_Asentí con la cabeza, pero cuando me baje del sillón donde estaba sentada, una pregunta cruzo por mi cabeza._

_- Mama…_

_- ¿Si, cariño?_

_- ¿Qué es el amor?_

_Mama se llevo un dedo al mentón de forma pensativa, y después de un rato, sonrió._

_- Pues… el amor es un sentimiento que te hace feliz, te une a las personas de una manera extraña e inexplicable._

_- ¿Hu? – murmure confundida._

_- Lo entenderás a su tiempo, Maka – susurro mientras me acariciaba la mejilla –, bueno, ahora deja ese libro en su lugar y bajemos, ¿te parece?_

_Sonreí mientras me dirigía al estante de donde había sacado el libro, mientras que mi mama salía de la biblioteca. Pero cuando deje el libro en su lugar, no pude evitar sentir un extraño vacío en mi pecho al recordar las palabras de mama._

_- Pero… yo no me siento feliz ni unida a alguien… ¿será que no tengo amor…? – susurre._

_- ¡Maka, apresúrate! – me grito mama._

_- ¡Voy! – le respondí mientras corría hacia la puerta._

_Esa fue la última vez que leí la Sirenita…_

* * *

- ¡Noche de chicas! – grito Liz mientras se dejaba caer en su cama junto con Patty.

Todas nos miramos confundidas.

Liz y Patty habían decidido organizar una _"noche de chicas",_ ya que por lo general no teníamos momentos para nosotras solas, por que los chicos siempre rondaban cerca.

Me senté en el suelo sobre un cojín mientras comía un poco de los bocadillos que Liz había traído y tomaba un poco de refresco. Chrona se sentó a mi lado, y frente a nosotras Tsubaki, con la espalda recargada contra la cama, Liz y Patty se sentaron en la orilla de esta y nos miraron fijamente a todas.

- Bien, iniciemos con el tema en cuestión – dijo Liz, ¿Cuándo habíamos escogido el tema?

- ¿A que te refieres Liz? – pregunto Tsubaki.

- ¿Cómo que a que me refiero? ¡Es obvio, al baile!

- ¿Y que con eso? – pregunte.

Liz suspiro.

- Me sorprende que no estén muy interesadas, ¿Dónde quedo su lado femenino?, en fin, ¿a quien planean darles sus chocolates?

- Pues… esta claro que les daré uno a ustedes – dijo Tsubaki con una sonrisa.

- Yo también – dijimos al unísono Chrona y yo.

- Si, si, eso ya lo sabemos, pero… ¿Cuál será su persona_ especial_?

- ¿Persona especial? – murmure.

- Si, ya sabes… ese que hace que tu corazón palpite desenfrenado cada vez que sus ojos se encuentran, aquel que te mantiene despierta suspirando en la noche, aquel por el que mueres… tú me entiendes.

- ¡Onee-chan es una poeta! – dijo Patty entre risas.

- Pues… yo se lo daré a Black Star – susurro Tsubaki mientras se sonrojaba.

- ¡¿A Black Star?! – preguntamos Chrona y yo sorprendidas.

- ¡Jo, no nos habías dicho eso, Tsubaki! ¿te gusta Black? – le pregunto Liz.

- Un poco…

- ¿Un _poco_? ¿O _mucho_?

Tsubaki suspiro.

- _Mucho._

Todas gritamos emocionadas.

- ¿Y tu Liz, tienes alguien especial? – le pregunte mientras comía otro bocadillo.

- Pues la verdad no, en estos momentos no hay nadie digno para mi – dijo Liz con autosuficiencia.

- ¡Yo se lo daré a mi Onee-chan! – canturreo Patty emocionada.

- ¿Y tu Chrona? ¿A quien se lo darás? ¿A Kid? – le pregunto Liz con una sonrisa picara.

Chrona se sonrojo.

- Pues… si… le daré uno… pero…

- ¿Pero? – le insistió Liz.

- No será al único.

- ¡¿Qué?! – gritaron Liz, Patty y para sorpresa mía, Tsubaki.

- ¡¿Tienes otra persona especial?! ¡¿Quién?! ¡¡Cuéntanoslo todo!!

Chrona suspiro.

- Bueno… Kid me gusta un poco… pero… - murmuro mientras jugaba con sus manos nerviosa. Decidí ignorar esa parte, ¿Qué sentido había en escuchar a la persona de la que estaba enamorado uno? Tome un poco de refresco para pasarme el bocadillo mientras que Chrona volvía a suspirar – también me gusta… Soul.

Escupí el refresco al escuchar eso, pero al parecer, nadie se dio cuenta de mi reacción.

¡¿Qué había dicho?! ¡¿Le gustaba Soul?! ¡¿_Soul_?! ¡¿El Soul que yo conocía y del que estaba totalmente perdida?!

- ¡¿Qué?! – volvieron a gritar las tres al escuchar eso, Chrona solo se sonrojo mas.

- ¡¿Y por que nunca nos lo habías dicho?! – grito Liz.

- Pues… por que no se si el me corresponda, además, entre nosotros nunca habrá nada, el solo me ve… como una amiga… - susurro.

- ¿Sabes? Nosotras podemos hacer que te vea _diferente_ – le dijo Liz con una sonrisa.

- ¿De verdad? – le pregunto Chrona esperanzada.

- Si, ¿para que son las amigas? ¿Verdad, Maka? – me pregunto Tsubaki.

Yo mire a las cuatro fijamente.

_Amigas._

- Si, es verdad – susurre con un hilo de voz.

- ¡Decidido, esta semana empezamos con la operación: _Hacer que Soul le pida ir al baile a Chrona_! – grito Liz.

Todas comenzaron a reír mientras que yo solo fingía una sonrisa.

No entendía por que me molestaba el hecho de que a Chrona le gustara Soul. Vale, lo admito, me dan ganas de golpearla ya que yo también lo quiero y no deseo compartirlo, pero… me había propuesto a mi misma a olvidar esos sentimientos.

Yo no podía amar a Soul.

Sentía como algo dentro de mí se desgarraba. Aun si yo peleara por el, ¿Cómo estaba segura de que yo ganaría? Chrona tenia todas las de ganar. Era su amiga de hace años, su compañera de piso, su confidente, su Demonio, ¿y quien dice que no era su amada?

El nudo en mi garganta aumento, por lo que tuve que suspirar varias veces para que las lágrimas no comenzaran a salir.

No quería volver a sufrir, así que mi único remedio era olvidar a Soul…

* * *

**Ragnarok POV**

Suspire por milésima vez en el día.

No entendía por que me sentía tan nervioso, ¡no lo entendía! Ya que, ¡por Kami, yo era el grandioso Ragnarok! ¿Cómo podía ponerme nervioso ante esto?

Volví a suspirar.

Bueno… al parecer si podía ponerme nervioso.

Ayer había anunciado el – loco – profesor Stein sobre lo que planeaba hacer Shinigami-sama el día de San Valentín. Un baile, un intercambio de chocolates.

Trague saliva con dificultad.

¡¿Cómo se le podía ocurrir querer hacer un baile?! Y mas aun ¡¿Un estupido intercambio de chocolates?!

Algo bueno era que nosotros le daríamos el chocolate hasta el Día Blanco, ¡pero por Kami! ¡¿Qué pretende Shinigami-sama?! ¡¿Matarnos de los nervios?!

Suspiro otra vez mientras veo el pasillo que lleva hacia la biblioteca. Maka esta ahí, leyendo como siempre lo hace a estas horas de la tarde.

¿Cómo se supone que la iba a invitar a salir? ¿Qué le diría?

_"¡Hey, Maka! ¿Recuerdas que nosotros debemos de pedirles ir al baile a ustedes, las chicas? Bueno… ¿quieres ir al baile conmigo? ¿Si? ¡Genial!... ¡ah! Y por si no te habías dado cuenta, ¡estoy enamorado de ti! ¿Puedes creerlo?"_

No… eso sonaría muy estupido…

Sin embargo, no tenia ni la mas minima idea de que decirle. Nunca había estado en esta situación, había escondido mis sentimientos por ella desde que nos conocimos, pero desde que conocimos la baka de Soul… mis sentimientos han salido a flote.

Y también las ganas de partirle la cara a el.

Pero ese no era el punto, el punto era como preguntarle a Maka si quería ir al baile conmigo.

Esto no era nada bueno…

Después de pensármelo un rato, logre armarme de valor y encaminarme hacia la biblioteca.

Estaba decidido, le pediría ir al baile, y una vez allí, le diría mis sentimientos, ¡muy sencillo! Aunque eso podría arruinar nuestra relación si ella no me respondía, pero valía la pena intentarlo, ¿no?

Estaba por llegar a la biblioteca, cuando de repente, un sonido llamo mi atención.

Alguien estaba suspirando.

Mire hacia el patio – ya que el pasillo de la biblioteca daba también la patio trasero de la escuela –, y me encontré con una chica de cabello corto y rubio sentada de espaldas a mi en una de las bancas.

¿Por qué ese corte se me hacia tan familiar?

Decidí ignorarla, no debían de importarme los asuntos de los demás, así que volví a concentrarme en ir a la biblioteca…

… pero cuando estaba apunto de entrar, escuche como la chica comenzaba a sollozar.

Gruñí internamente. No me gustaba escuchar a la gente llorar, era un hábito que había tenido tras años de consolar a Maka en las noches, por lo que decidí ir a ver que le pasaba.

Me odiaría por esto, ya que estaba dejando pasar mi oportunidad de oro… pero también me odiaría si dejaba a la chica llorando.

Camine hacia ella, y cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca logre reconocerla. Era Patty, una de las Demonios del rarito de Kid.

Patty estaba llorando, lagrimas caían desde sus intensos ojos azules hasta su barbilla, y de vez en cuando sorbía un poco con la nariz.

Mi corazón se achicó, esa imagen me traía muchos recuerdos. ¡Era por eso que odiaba ver a la gente llorar!

- ¿Estas bien? – le pregunte.

Ella se sobresalto un poco al escuchar mi voz, se seco rápidamente las lágrimas para luego voltearme a ver.

- Oh… Ragnarok… - susurro seriamente.

Me sorprendí al escucharla así, tan seria, por lo general ella se la pasaba riendo y sonriendo. Era muy, pero _muy_ raro verla así.

- ¿P-puedo ayudarte en algo? – murmuro.

- No… en nada… solo es que… te vi llorando y me preocupaste un poco – admití.

Ella sonrió.

- Lo lamento, no fue mi intención – volvió a murmurar con un deje de tristeza en la voz.

- No me molesta preocuparme por los demás – le dije.

Patty solo asintió, no me respondió.

Suspire mientras veía de reojo la biblioteca.

- Te lo vuelvo a preguntar, ¿estas bien?

- Y-yo… yo… - susurro, para luego volver a romper en llanto.

Ahogue un gemido al ver como las lágrimas volvían a escapar de sus ojos. Vuelvo a repetirlo, ¡odio ver a la gente llorar!

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunte.

Patty suspiro, para intentar dejar de llorar, aunque aun así seguía sollozando.

- Y-yo… el chico que me gusta… me pidió ir al baile con el… pero… me acabo de enterar que el… solo lo hizo por una apuesta – susurro con la voz quebrada.

Yo solo asentí levemente con la cabeza, ¿Qué se supone que le debía de decir? ¿_Lo lamento_? ¡Eso sonaría muy estupido!

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento, hasta que ella suspiro y miro hacia enfrente.

- ¿Por qué los hombres son tan idiotas? – me pregunto.

- No lo se – respondí, ¿Cómo quería que le respondiera si yo era uno?

Voltee a verla, lo cual fue un error total. Las lagrimas volvían a caer por sus ojos, haciendo que de por si me diera mas lastima.

Me partí el cerebro intentado encontrar una forma para alegrarla, y después de tanto pensar, al fin se me ocurrió algo.

Y sabía que me arrepentiría de esto.

- Patty… ¿quieres ir al baile conmigo? – murmure.

Ella me miro sorprendida.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?

- Yo… solo lo haces por que te doy lastima, ¿verdad?

Desvié la mirada.

¡Demonios! Me había descubierto.

Pero para sorpresa mía, ella comenzó a reír, y debo de admitir que me alivio escuchar su risa.

- De acuerdo, acepto, iré al baile contigo – me dijo sonriente.

Y yo no pude evitar sonreír al ver su sonrisa.

Bueno… al menos había hecho mi obra caritativa del día… ¿verdad?

* * *

**Soul POV**

Suspire mientras caminaba por el pasillo que daba hacia la biblioteca.

Era ahora o nunca, ¡le pediría a Maka ir al baile de San Valentín!

Tarde mas de una hora en armarme de valor para esto, ya que… ¡¿Qué se supone que le debía de decir?!

_"¡Hey, Maka! Yo… veras… me preguntaba, ¿querrías ir al baile… conmigo? ¿Si? ¡Genial!... ¡ah! Y pues, creo que también tienes que saber esto, ¡me gustas! ¿No te parece loco?"_

No… eso no sonaba para nada_ cool…_

Pero al fin había logrado encontrar las palabras perfectas para decirle, así que iba lo mas rápido que me era posible hacia la biblioteca.

No podía tardarme tanto en pedirle eso a Maka con el idiota de Ragnarok rondando por aquí.

Sabía – bueno, en realidad algo me lo decía – que el sentía algo mas que una simple amistad por Maka, y el solo hecho de pensar que el podía amarla, me hacia hervir la sangre.

Pelearía por Maka… aun si eso significaba desfigurarle la cara a ese idiota.

Apenas iba a entrar a la biblioteca, cuando sin querer voltee hacia le patio.

Ahí, en una de las bancas que se encontraban en el lugar estaba Patty, junto con Ragnarok, riendo _juntos_. Y por primera vez, una lucecita de esperanza me ilumino.

Si el estaba con Patty de esa manera… ¡eso significaba que no le había pedido nada a Maka!

Alegre, entre a la biblioteca. Casi nunca había estado allí, por lo que se me hacia enorme e interminable, pero eso no me importo. Busque con la vista a Maka, y sonreí al verla sentada en una de las mesas, leyendo tranquilamente.

Suspire.

¡Aquí vamos!

Camine hasta ella, vi el libro que estaba en sus manos, era_ "Alicia en el País de las Maravillas"_ **(1)** lo que me pareció un poco irónico viniendo de ella, pero bueno… ¿Qué hacerle? Se veía muy linda leyendo.

Carraspee un poco para llamar su atención, pero cuando ella volteo a verme, no pude evitar perderme en sus bellos orbes color jade… y al hacerlo, olvide todo lo que iba a decirle.

- ¿Pasa algo, Soul? – me pregunto ella curiosa.

_Mierda…_

- Y-yo… este… y-yo…

* * *

**Maka POV**

- Y-yo… este… y-yo…

Mire a Soul confundida. Claramente se podía ver lo nervioso que estaba, pero, ¿Por qué?, trago saliva con dificultad, para después desviar la mirada hacia otro lado.

- Y-yo… quería… preguntarte algo – susurro.

Y tan pronto dijo eso, un _"¡clic!"_ sonó en mi cabeza.

Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar desenfrenado y las mejillas comenzaron a arderme. ¿era lo que creo que era? ¿Me pediría _eso_? ¡No!

No creía poder negarme a su petición, ¡se supone que yo debería de estar ayudando a Chrona para que el le pidiera _eso_! Pero claro, yo decidí no participar y por eso me vine a leer algo, ¡demonios, me hubiera quedado con las demás!

Esto seria algo egoísta, Chrona era mi _amiga,_ esto seria algo así como traicionarla.

Apenas iba a decirle que no quería ir con el – por mucha mentira que fuera –, pero para sorpresa de los dos, alguien entro gritando a la biblioteca.

- ¡Soul, tenias razón! – Grito Kid, la bibliotecaria lo regaño mientras señalaba el letrero de_ "silencio"_ - ¡Perdón! – susurro.

Kid se acerco a nosotros, y comenzó a darle palmaditas en la espalda a Soul, quien lo miraba un poco sorprendido e irritado.

- ¡Tenias razón! – murmuro.

- ¿Razón de que? – le pregunto Soul confundido.

- Le pedí a Chrona ir al baile, al principio se negó, pero… como tú me dijiste, le insistí y decidió aceptar, ¿no es fantástico? – dijo alegre.

No se por que, pero cuando dijo eso creí escuchar el coro de los ángeles.

- Si, fantástico – le dijo Soul con una sonrisa.

- ¡En fin, solo venia a decirte eso! ¡Nos vemos! – Volvió a gritar, para ser regañado otra vez por la bibliotecaria - ¡perdón!

Una vez que Kid se fue, Soul suspiro, para volver a verme fijamente a los ojos.

Y ahora que me había quitado un peso de encima, no creía poder negarme a lo que sea que me preguntara.

- Maka… yo… veras… ¿t-te gustaría ir al baile… conmigo? – susurro.

- Si – acepte con una sonrisa.

- ¡Bueno, lo comprendo, esta bien que no quieras ir…! Espera… ¿Qué?

- Quiero ir al baile contigo, Soul – murmure mientras rezaba por que el no viera mi sonrojo.

Soul sonrió ampliamente.

- D-de acuerdo… bueno… eso era todo lo que te iba a pedir… ¿segura que dijiste que si?

- Si, te dije que si – le dije divertida.

- ¡Jeje, bueno…! ¡Adiós! – grito nervioso.

- ¡¿Es que acaso nadie lee el letrero?! – dijo la bibliotecaria molesta.

- ¡Lo siento! – se disculpo Soul, para luego sonreírme y salir de la biblioteca.

Yo solo suspire atontada.

Un baile no le haría daño a nadie… ¿verdad?

**Continuara…**

* * *

**(1) **Bueno… esto se sabra mas adelante (en el proximo capitulo), solo digamos que Maka tiene cierta relacion con el libro de Alicia xD

* * *

_¡Si, ya lo se! ¡Se lo que me dirán! ¿SoulxChrona? ¡Pero les juro que no lo iba a poner! Es solo que… mientras releía la historieta para pasarla aquí, me di cuenta de algo… ¡a Rab le gusta Soel! ¡Lo que significa que a Chrona le gusta Soul!_

_Pero descuiden, ¡el SoulxMaka triunfara!... pero… ¿a que costo? ¡muajajaja!_

_Contesto reviews:_

**Beautifly92: **Si, Maka es mas poderosa que Susanoo, pero no puede usar sus poderes (mas adelante se sabrá el por que), y si, también me da risa el nombre de "Susanoo" xD, y well… Ragnarok SI quiere a Maka, pero a su manera, en fin, ¡gracias por tu review!

**Kanako: **¿Enserio te gusto la pelea? Mi hermana me había dicho que era muy tonta (ese comentario me hirió) pero el tuyo me animo! xD y si, algún día la publicare… en cuanto encuentre una editorial T3T ¡gracias por tu review!

**Maka – hime . Lady B – Rabbit: **See… fue muy oportuno, je, ¡gracias por el review!

**Yasu:** Jeje, bueno, lo de la chica se descubrirá mas adelante, pero aquí entre nos… digamos que ella no será una blanca paloma, ¡muajaja! ¡Gracias por tu review!

**Hina Yoso: **¡He aquí la conti! Espero y te haya gustado, y si… ¿Quién no esperaría con ansias el capitulo 64 del manga? xD ¡gracias por tu review!

**Kuchiki rukia ichi: **Si, también fue mi parte favorita, ¡me encanto escribirla y dibujarla! (sobre todo dibujarla) ¿te gusto este cap? ¡Espero y si! ¡Gracias por tu review!

**Kakii chii:** No, no te equivocas, Ragnarok si quiere a Maka (se demostró en este capitulo xD) y también gracias por el comentario, aunque yo siento que no se me da muy bien la acción el escuchar que una persona me diga que si me alegra xD ¡gracias por tu review!

_Espero y sean todos… en fin, ¡una sorpresa! Para las/los que quieran ver como es Ragnarok, en mi perfil puse el link de la pagina donde puse un dibujo del personaje, ¡espero y les guste!_

_¡Nos leemos en el próximo!_

_¡Bye!_

* * *

_¿Review?_

* * *


	11. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: La historia es totalmente mia, su titulo original es _Kokoro X SchooL_, la cual cuenta con dos temporadas y 5 omakes, decidi publicarla aqui usando a los geniales personajes de Soul Eater, los cuales le pertenecen a Atsushi Okubo**

_¡Otro capitulo más!_

* * *

_"¿Quieres llorar? Ven, te ofrezco mi hombro, para que lloremos juntos en esta soledad"_

* * *

**Kokoro Shibusen School**

**Cap. 7** _Maka in X-Wonderland_

**Soul POV**

_Abrí los ojos cuando sentí como algo rozaba mi nariz._

_Me encontraba en un campo lleno de árboles de cerezo, los cuales soltaban sus pétalos, haciendo que estos cayeran sobre mí._

_¿Estaba en el mundo de los sueños?_

_Me incorpore y comencé a caminar por el lugar, si quería regresar al sueño que había tenido hace un rato tenia que encontrar a la persona que se supone vería aquí._

_Camine durante un buen rato, debía de admitir que me gustaba estar en el mundo de los sueños, pero extrañaba mi verdadero sueño – el cual, claramente trataba sobre Maka y yo –. Pero que va… tengo que ayudar a las pobres almas en desgracia…_

_Estaba apunto de darme por vencido en la búsqueda, hasta que un par de sollozos se escucharon a lo lejos. Me encamine hacia la dirección donde se escuchaban aquellos jadeos, y cuando llegue, no creía ver lo que mis ojos veían._

_Frente a mi se encontraba Maka con un vestido blanco y con moños negros. Ella lloraba mientras veía a la otra persona que estaba frente a ella._

_Era una chica idéntica – por no decir parecida – a Maka. Los mismos rasgos, el mismo color de cabello, los mismos ojos… pero aun así, algo me decía que no era Maka._

_Ella también usaba un vestido, pero negro y con moños blancos, y al igual que Maka también estaba llorando._

_Intente acercarme a ellas, pero cuando di un paso al frente me estrelle contra una pared de cristal._

_Y ahí fue cuando comprendí por que lloraban._

_Ambas estaban separadas por una fina pared de cristal. Maka y su otra "yo" tenían una mano sobre esta, como si de un momento a otro fueran a atravesarlo y a estar juntas._

_Intente llamar a Maka, pero por alguna extraña razón mi voz no salía, por lo que comencé a golpear la pared de cristal, intentado romperla o llamar su atención._

_Cosa que no logre._

_Pero de pronto, una risa histérica lleno el lugar. Me fije en las dos, Maka seguía llorando, la que reía como loca era la "otra" Maka._

_- Llama todo lo que quieras, pero tarde o temprano, ella cederá… - susurro._

_- ¿A que te refieres? – le pregunte, sorprendiéndome de que ya pudiera hablar._

_- "La luz que ilumina el camino" – susurro mientras señalaba a Maka – "El camino que guía a la luz para encontrarse con la oscuridad" – me señalo a mi – "La oscuridad que espera a la Luz al final del Camino" – se señalo a ella – sin embargo, la Luz esta llena de odio y rencor, la locura la consumirá tarde o temprano… y para cuando eso pase… el final estará cerca._

_Y antes de que pudiera decir algo, la pared de cristal se rompió, y uno de los trozos se clavo en mi ojo izquierdo mientras que la otra Maka reía macabramente…_

* * *

Desperté de golpe mientras que por inercia llevaba una de mis manos a mi ojo izquierdo.

Jadeaba por aire y sentía millones de escalofríos recorrer mi espalda. ¿Qué significaba ese sueño? ¿Quién era _ella_? ¿Y que significaba el hecho de que yo perdiera mi ojo izquierdo y de que ellas estuvieran separadas?

Suspire mientras me dejaba caer contra la almohada.

Nunca había experimentado tanto miedo como ese en el mundo de los sueños, es mas, se supone que en ese lugar todo es armonía y paz.

Tape mi cara con uno de mis brazos.

Sin duda alguna, tendría esa risa grabada en mi mente un largo tiempo…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya había pasado una semana desde que le pedí a Maka que fuera conmigo al baile, y desde ese día, cada vez que nos veíamos a los ojos no podíamos evitar sonreír y sonrojarnos.

Aunque… algo malo era que Ragnarok no me dejaba estar ni un momento con ella a solas.

Pero eso no me importaba mucho, ahora lo que me importaba era el hecho de que hoy cumplía años Maka.

Hace un par de días habíamos escuchado a Blair y a Ragnarok hablar de eso cuando Maka tuvo que ir a la oficina de Shinigami-sama. Lo que nos extraño fue que ninguno de los dos nos dijera algo, mucho menos Maka.

¿Pasaba algo con su fecha de cumpleaños?

- Recuerden, en cuanto Maka entre le daremos la sorpresa, ¿esta claro? – nos recordó Liz por milésima vez.

- Si Liz… - murmuramos todos un poco frustrados.

- ¡Ahí viene! – canturreo Patty mientras se asomaba por la puerta del salón.

Y en efecto, tan pronto Patty lo dijo, tres personas cruzaron el umbral de la puerta. Uno era Ragnarok, la otra era Blair en su forma humana, y la ultima era Maka…

Quien por alguna extraña razón se veía triste.

- ¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!! – gritaron todos, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Blair y Ragnarok pararon en seco totalmente horrorizados, mientras que Maka nos veía sorprendida, para que después sus ojos comenzaran a llenarse de lágrimas.

La miramos asustados, ¿habíamos hecho algo malo?

Sin embargo, ya no pudimos preguntarle nada ya que Ragnarok y Blair nos jalaron a todos lejos de ella.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunte.

- ¡¿Cómo se enteraron que hoy era su cumpleaños?! – nos pregunto Ragnarok exaltado.

- Los escuchamos cuando lo dijeron – dijo Liz.

Ragnarok y Blair se miraron fijamente durante un rato.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué Maka se puso así? – volví a preguntarles.

Blair suspiro.

- Nosotros… no mencionamos su cumpleaños ni la felicitamos por una razón… - susurro.

- ¿Cuál? – le pregunto Chrona.

- Hoy es… el día en el que asesinaron a toda su familia – murmuro Ragnarok mientras volteaba a ver a Maka, quien se encontraba en su lugar sentada, mirando hacia la nada.

Los mire sorprendido, ¿habían asesinado a la familia de Maka el mismo día de su cumpleaños?

Un extraño vacío inundo mi pecho.

Le había ocurrido lo mismo que me había pasado a mí…

* * *

**Maka POV**

Mordí mi labio, intentando reprimir las lágrimas que querían salir de mis ojos.

¿Por qué lloraba? No era la culpa de ellos, ellos no sabían la verdad. Nadie la sabia, salvo Blair y Ragnarok.

Pero aun así… cuando me felicitaron, no pude evitar recordar aquel día.

Un dolor oprimió mi corazón.

Recordaba con exactitud el calido abrazo de mama y de Jack, recordaba su _"feliz cumpleaños",_ recordaba el maullido de alegría de Blair, recordaba a mama y a Jack agarrar las maletas para irnos de ese infierno… recordaba cuando papa llego… recordaba como el había matado a…

Negué con al cabeza, intentando borrar las imágenes de mi memoria.

No había escuchado un _"feliz cumpleaños"_ desde ese día. Le había pedido a Blair y a Ragnarok que no me recordaran mi cumpleaños. Y aunque me emocionaba y me alegraba que mis amigos intentaran hacerme sonreír por el hecho de tener otro año más de vida – cosa que no me alegraba –, eso no podía evitar que sintiera como si algo se desgarrara en mi interior.

Di un pequeño brinco cuando sentí la mano de alguien sobre mi hombro. Asustada, me voltee para ver a esa persona. Era Tsubaki.

- Maka… ¿estas bien? – susurro.

- Eh… si, claro – mentí.

- Yo… bueno… _nosotros _lo lamentamos, no fue nuestra intención…

- Descuida Tsubaki, ustedes no lo sabían, no estoy enojada.

Tsubaki y los demás me miraron fijamente durante un rato, yo solo les sonreí para tranquilizarlos, pero al parecer eso no funciono, sin embargo, no volvieron a insistir.

El resto del día fue prácticamente normal. Stein diseco unos cuantos animales mas, unos cuantos alumnos fueron a parar al baño para vomitar y otros simplemente se desmayaron. Yo en cambio miraba sin mirar hacia la ventana, divagando en mi mente sobre temas triviales, intentando que el día se pasara rápido y quedara en el olvido…

Pero claro, el destino traía algo en mi contra.

Las marcas de mi brazo comenzaron arderme y a brillarme, note como esto también les sucedía a unos cuantos exorcistas más. Mire a los chicos, quienes asintieron al notar mi mirada.

- Esto… ¿profesor Stein? – murmuro Kid mientras alzaba la mano.

- ¿Si? – le pregunto el profesor Stein mientras sacaba las tripas del animal y las ponía en una bascula.

- _Con un ojo al gato y el otro al garabato._

- _¿Lo que termina en cólera, termina en vergüenza?_ – Kid asintió –, bien, lárguense.

Nosotros asentimos, para luego salir del salón.

Algo que me causaba gracia, era que los demás chicos creían que nuestras claves eran para ir al baño a vomitar.

- ¿Pasaron de ser canciones infantiles a viejos refranes? Kid, tu papa se esta quedando sin ideas, ¿verdad? – le pregunto Soul mientras corríamos hacia donde se sentía la presencia del Kishin.

- Era eso o cantábamos a Gorillaz.

- ¡Pues prefiero estar cantando _DARE_ a estar diciendo esos estupidos refranes! – se quejo Black Star molesto.

Llegamos al patio trasero de la Academia, el cual daba al bosque que colindaba con el Shibusen. La energía se podía sentir en el centro de este, por lo que sin perder tiempo nos adentramos en el.

Corrimos alrededor de unos 15 minutos, hasta llegar a un pequeño claro. Se podía sentir ahí el núcleo de la energía… pero no había nadie.

Nos mantuvimos alerta. Ragnarok, Chrona, Liz, Patty y Tsubaki se acercaron nosotros, listos para transformarse en cualquier momento.

Yo solo sonreí para mis adentros, una buena pelea me quitaría el estrés de la mañana.

Una risa macabra comenzó a escucharse por todo el lugar, mire hacia todos lados, intentando encontrar a la persona que reía, pero de pronto, el lugar se vio inundado por una lluvia de plumas.

Tape mi cara intentado ver algo, y cuando las plumas cesaron de caer, una mujer se encontraba flotando frente a nosotros, sobre lo que parecía ser un… ¿huevo?

- ¿Quién eres tu? – le pregunto Kid después de escupir unas cuantas plumas y quejarse de la falta de simetría en la presentación.

- ¡Pero vaya, que modales tengo! – Murmuro la mujer divertida – mi nombre es Humpty Dumpty, soy la bruja de los espejismos. **(1)**

Abrí los ojos de la impresión.

¡¿Una bruja?!

La mire atentamente, vestía de un sencillo vestido amarillo huevo y tenia un chal lleno de plumas, su cabello era largo y blanco y sus ojos eran de un intenso color azul.

- Sabes muy bien las reglas que tenemos, si no atacas no te cazaremos, ¿a que has venido? – inquirió Kid mientras que Patty y Liz se acercaban mas a el, listas para ser llamadas a la acción.

- Solo vengo por un pequeño encargo, verán, estoy buscando a una pequeña niña llamada Maka Albarn, ¿la han visto?

- ¿Para que la quieres? – le pregunto Soul mientras el y Ragnarok me ocultaban de su vista disimuladamente.

- Verán, una vieja conocida mía me ha pedido que me encargue de ella, y eso he venido a hacer.

- ¡¡Hey!! ¡¿Y que pasa conmigo?! ¡¡El gran Black Star es más importante que la plana de Maka!! – grito Black Star mientras me señalaba.

- ¡¡Idiota!! – le gritaron Soul y Ragnarok molestos.

- ¡Oh, así que ahí estas Maka-chan! Fue mas fácil de lo que esperaba, bueno, al menos me ahorraste el ir a buscarte al Shibusen, ¿Qué te parece si también me ahorras el pelear contigo?

- Eso crees, no creas que por que eres una bruja te tendré piedad – susurre.

- Hump… así que estamos en esas, ¿eh?, bien, lo aremos a tu manera – susurro, al mismo tiempo que tronaba los dedos.

Otra lluvia de plumas nos cubrió a todos, solo que esta era peor que la anterior. Intente alcanzar la mano de Ragnarok para que se transformara, sin embargo, las plumas no me dejaban ver nada.

Pronto sentí como si estas comenzaran a asfixiarme, el aire me faltaba y todo daba vueltas.

Y al final, caí en una profunda oscuridad…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Uh…?

Abrí los ojos mientras miraba a mí alrededor. Estaba acostada en el bosque, mire hacia el cielo para comprobar cuantas horas había dormido… y tal fue mi sorpresa al ver las nubes de color rosa pastel y un par de corazoncitos y conejos con alas volando de un lado a otro. Asustada, voltee a ver a los demás.

No pude evitar soltar un grito.

- ¡¡¡KYYYA!!!

- ¿Qué…? ¡¿Qué pasa?! – pregunto Soul mientras despertaba al igual que los demás.

- ¡¡Mírate!! – le grite.

El me miro confundido, para luego voltear a ver su ropa, vestía de un sencillo traje negro de rayas rojas, una corbata negra y una camisa roja.

- ¿A que hora me cambie de ropa? – murmuro confundido.

- ¡Soul! ¡¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?! – le pregunto Chrona asustada.

- ¿Eh?

Soul se llevo las manos a la cabeza, solo para tocarse dos grandes orejas de gato que tenia a ambos lados de esta.

- ¡¿Pero que demonios?!

- ¡¡Ja, ja, ja, mira, hasta traes la cola incluida!! – se burlo Ragnarok mientras señalaba la cola de gato que salía de su trasero.

- ¡Si, búrlate _camarero_! – le respondió Soul molesto.

Ragnarok se miro su ropa, era de un traje negro con camisa blanca y un sombrero negro, el cual tenia una hojita pegada a un lado que decía el precio de venta.

- ¡¿Pero que…?!

- ¡¡Si!! – grito Kid a unos cuantos metros de mi.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – le pregunto Liz confundida, ella estaba vestida como una rosa blanca.

- ¡¡Mírame, las líneas desaparecieron, soy simétrico!! – grito feliz mientras se señalaba su perfecto cabello negro.

- Esto… ¿Kid?, no quisiera bajarte de tu nube, pero… mírate la oreja izquierda.

Kid la miro confundido, para luego agarrar su negra oreja de conejo. El palideció, tenía las tres líneas en esa oreja.

- ¡¡No, soy un cerdo!! ¡¡Merezco morir, mátenme!! – grito mientras golpeaba le piso y Patty se reía.

- ¡Hey, al menos eres un conejo, mírame, yo soy un as rojo! – se quejo Black Star.

- Y yo soy… ¿una reina? – murmuro Tsubaki confundida mientras veía su vestido y su corona.

- Patty y yo también somos conejos – murmuro Chrona mientras señalaba las orejas de las dos.

- ¡Y miren, Maka es una perfecta Alicia! ¡Kyajajaja! – canturreo Patty mientras me señalaba. **(2)**

Voltee a ver mi ropa, traía un vestido azul con una camisa blanca de mangas bombachas debajo, unas calcetas blancas y unos zapatos negros. Y no se por que, pero me imagine con el cabello suelto y una diadema negra.

- Oigan, esperen… ¿Alicia? ¿Conejos? ¿Gato? ¿Reina de corazones? ¿Un as rojo…? ¡¿Estamos en el cuento de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas?! – pregunte.

- Eso parece, tan solo miren a su alrededor, manzanas con caramelo colgando en los árboles, conejos volando, y una extraña pero simétrica taza que dice _"bébeme…"_ – murmuro Kid mientras veía la taza.

- ¡Genial, tengo sed! – dijo Black Star mientras se acercaba a la taza.

- ¡¡No!! – grite.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Acaso no has leído _Alicia en el País de las Maravillas_? ¡Si bebes eso te harás más grande o más pequeño!

- ¡Jajaja, esta claro que el gran ore-sama se hará más grande! ¡Aunque claro, no necesito de un extraño liquido para demostrar mi grandeza!

- ¿Quieres decir que esa bruja nos metió a un cuento infantil? – pregunto Ragnarok confundido.

- Es lo más obvio, ¿acaso no ves las similitudes, idiota? – le pregunto Soul. **(3)**

- ¿A quien le dijiste idiota,_ idiota_?

- Pues al único idiota que veo por aquí.

- ¡Chicos, chicos, calma! – Los separo Tsubaki, quien era la mas cercana a ellos - ¡hay que encontrar la forma de salir de aquí!

- ¡Es verdad! Soul tu eres el Gato de Cheshire, tu eres el que ayuda a Alicia a encontrar el camino de regreso a casa – le dijo Kid.

- ¿Y como quieres que sepa si ni siquiera tengo la mas minima idea de cómo llegamos a aquí?

- No se… ¡improvisa!

- ¡Pero tu eres el Conejo Blanco… o intento de el… tu debes de saber!

- Eso es verdad – coincidieron los demás.

- ¡Pero yo tampoco se como demonios llegamos aquí!

- Lo mejor será investigar el lugar, tal vez así encontremos a la bruja y regresemos al mundo real – dijo Tsubaki.

Todos asentimos, para luego encaminarnos hacia lo profundo del bosque.

_"Humpty Dumpty en el muro estaba,_

_Lamiendo su paleta acaramelada"_

Estuvimos caminando por un buen rato, y por más que intentábamos encontrar nuevamente la presencia de la bruja, no lo lográbamos. Ya había comenzado a hartarme los conejitos que volaban sobre mi cabeza y agitaban su rabito frente a mi, ¡me trataban como si en verdad fuera la Alicia del cuento!

En ese momento, Kid comenzó a rascarse la cabeza nervioso, todos lo miramos confundidos.

- Kid, ¿Qué te pasa? – le pregunto Liz.

- ¡¡La hora, la hora!! ¡¿Sabes que hora es?! ¡¡Llegaremos tarde!! – grito mientras intentaba buscar algo en su chaqueta.

- Kid, en primera: aquí no importa la hora, en segunda: ¿adonde vamos a llegar tarde?, y en tercera: ¡¡No eres el estupido conejo blanco!!

Todos asentimos, pero justo en ese momento, tanto Chrona como Ragnarok comenzaron a reír como maniáticos.

- ¡¡Feliz, feliz no cumpleaños a ti!! ¡¡Por que si, hoy no es tu cumpleaños!! – canturreaban como dos borrachos.

Miramos a Kid, Chrona y a Ragnarok con miedo, ¡¿Qué demonios estaba pasándoles?!

- Encontremos a Humpty Dumpthy rápido, ¡no quiero convertirme en un gato! – dijo Soul asustado al ver como Ragnarok y Chrona se sujetaban de las manos y comenzaban a dar vueltas como locos.

Lis, Soul y yo agarramos a nuestros respectivos compañeros y los arrastramos durante todo el camino, pero durante el trayecto, también perdimos a Black Star.

- ¡¡No!! ¡¿Qué acaso no lo ven?! ¡¡Son blancas, la reina me va a decapitar!! – gritaba.

- Black Star, no voy a decapitarte – le dijo Tsubaki mientras lo arrastraba.

- ¡¡Oh, no, será algo peor!!

_"Humpty Dumpty un trueno escucho,_

_Anunciándole la lluvia que pronto llego"_

- ¡¿Se pueden callar de una vez?! – les grite, ya me habían colmado al paciencia.

Kid, Chrona, Ragnarok y Black Star parecieron salir de su trance, para luego mirar a todos lados confundidos.

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Kid.

- Digamos que se te metió el espíritu de Lewis Carroll – le dijo Soul mientras le daba una palmadita en la espalda. **(4)**

- Bueno, como sea, ¡hay que salir de aquí pronto! – les dije, pero en ese momento, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

Mire hacia la negrura del bosque, como si algo fuese a salir de allí. Mis sentidos se agudizaron y el corazón me palpitaba desenfrenado.

Todos los demás se pusieron alertas a un lado mío cuando algo comenzó a moverse entre los arbustos, y lo más seguro era que lo que fuese a salir de ahí no seria el lindo conejito blanco de Alicia.

- _Maka…_

Abrí los ojos a causa de la sorpresa cuando escuche esa voz.

Una voz que me era muy familiar… una voz que jamás creí volver a escuchar…

- ¿J-Jack?

Como si lo hubiera invocado, un chico alto y rubio salio de la oscuridad. Vestía un elegante traje color negro con una camisa blanca debajo, su corto cabello se ondeaba a causa del viento que soplaba, tenía una amplia sonrisa en el rostro y sus ojos color jade – idénticos a los míos – me miraban alegres y curiosos.

Sentí como mi corazón se achicaba, como dejaba de latir y como desaparecía, para ser remplazado por un extraño vacío que lleno todo mi cuerpo.

Las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo por todos estos años se acumularon de golpe en mis parpados, deseosas por salir. Quería correr para abrazarlo, como hace años que no hacia.

Por que era el… era mi hermano…

_"Humpty Dumpty bajar intento,_

_Más no lo logro y resbalo"_

- ¡¡Jack!! – grite alegre mientras corría hacia sus brazos, esquivando la mano que Ragnarok había alzado para detenerme.

- ¡¡Maka, no!!

Estaba apunto de llegar a sus brazos, de volver a estar junto a el, de volver a estar segura entre sus brazos como hace años que no lo estaba…

Pero no llegue.

Unas manos salieron del suelo y me sujetaron los tobillos, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y comenzara a caer, solo para ser atrapada por más manos. Mire a mi hermano en busca de ayuda, pero el solo sonreía macabramente, para luego convertirse en una figura oscura, la cual se perdió en una lluvia de plumas.

¿Este iba a ser mi fin?

_Cayó_

_Y cayó_

Sin embargo, antes de que fuera succionada por aquellas manos que me jalaban para meterme a la tierra, alguien me sujeto del brazo, logrando salvarme de aquellas cosas extrañas.

Voltee a ver un par de ojos color rubí que me veían preocupados, pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo, las manos se estiraron y sujetaron a Soul, para después meterlo en la tierra, haciendo que el desapareciera en un santiamén.

Me quede helada.

- ¡¡SOUL!!

_Humpty Dumpty cayo y se estampo,_

_Y de Humpty Dumpty nunca más se hablo_

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Nota: **El verdadero titulo del capitulo es "Alice in X-Wonderland"

**(1) **Humpty Dumpty es en realidad un huevo que ayuda a Alicia a entender el poema de Jabberwocky en "Através del espejo y lo que Alicia encontró allí"

**(2)** El verdadero nombre de la protagonista es Alice Liddell, su nombre esta basado en la niña en la que se baso Lewis Carroll para hacer "Alicia en el país de las maravillas"

**(3) **Soul se refería a que Humpty Dumpthy buscaba a Maka (Alice) y como broma los metió al cuento de "Alicia (Alice) en el país de las maravillas"

**(4)** Lewis Carroll, para los que no sepan, es el creador de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, su verdadero nombre era Charles Lutwidge Dogson

* * *

_Si, ya lo se, ¡mátenme si quieren! Pero no es mi culpa… creo… este capitulo es el mas largo del cómic, por lo que tendré que dividirlo en dos partes, y si me da tiempo, mañana sin falta les traigo el otro capitulo, en fin… ¿les gusto? Espero y si, me seque el cerebro cuando escribí el poema (o intento de el) de Humpty Dumpty xD_

_Sin más, contesto reviews:_

**Beautifly92: **Bien, sip, Maka no puede usar todos sus poderes por el sello, y el pentagrama es una estrella invertida (en Wikipedia dice que es una figura geométrica… o algo así, también puede ser lo que tu me dijiste x3) y si… incluso a mi me pareció kawaii el PattyxRagnarok xD ¡gracias por el review!

**Soyunafandeallenwalker: **Hump… tienes razón, hubiera sido mas interesante, jeje, en fin, ¡muchas gracias por tu review! xD

**Yuki – chan: **Gracias por tus comentarios, jeje (sonrojo) ejem… y pues si, el SoulxMaka triunfara, pero tendrá que atravesar muchos problemas (en unos cuantos capítulos mas sabrán cuales xD) ¡gracias por tu review!

**Miku Takamine:** Bueno, el Día Blanco es una celebración parecida al Día de San Valentín, en esta los chicos que recibieron un regalo en el dia de los enamorados regresan el gesto con un chocolate o bombón blanco (de ahí el nombre), solo se festeja en Japón y en Corea xD, jeje, en fin, ¡muchas gracias por tu review!

**Kanako: **Jeje, gracias por el comentario, pues… al principio, cuando dibuje la historia dije: que Ragnarok valla con Alice. Pero cuando pensé en el capitulo en si me dije: ¿Y entonces como explico esto?, así que decidí que seria Soel (Soul) el que iría con Alice (Maka) ¡gracias por el review!

**Alex Darklight: **Descuida, Chrona pronto olvidara a Soul (bueno… no muy pronto, pero lo olvidara), y tienes razón… Ragnarok tiene un punto a favor con eso x3, je, en fin, ¡gracias por tu review!

**Hina Yoso: **Créeme, no eres la única que desea el baile (y créeme, habrá mas de una sorpresa en ese capitulo, muajaja…) y si, todos caen fácilmente con Patty, pero es k Patty es tan… Patty xD, je, ¡gracias por el review!

**Yasu: **Jeje, bueno, ya viste/leíste lo de la relación con Maka y Alicia, y pues… aquí en México, "no es una paloma blanca" significa que no es tan pura e inocente como todos creen x3, jeje, y pues… sorry… Chrona y Ragnarok no se pueden besar, ya que son hermanos… perdón… ¡gracias por tu review!

**Rohunyl:** Je, si, usamos el mismo cuento, ¡pero en diferentes versiones! xD, jeje, en fin, ¡muchas gracias por tu review!

**Maka – hime . Lady B – Rabbit:** Si, te comprendo, mi hermana y mi cuñado me dicen que mis historias son del asco (los odio), y créeme, incluso yo que adoro dibujar pierdo la paciencia cuando dibujo, jeje, ¡muchas gracias por tu review!

**Kakii chii:** Nop, Susanoo no es igual a Asura… creo yo… el no tiene los ojitos en los mechones de cabello y tampoco los ojos rojos xD, pero si se te hace mas fácil, puedes imaginartelo como Asura x3, jeje, en fin, ¡muchas gracias por tu review!

**Yumiki – sama:** Descuida, yo tampoco me imagino así a Soul xD, y si, aunque no lo admiten, Ragnarok y Soul se parecen en algunas cosas, je, ¡gracias por el review!

**Kuchiki rukia ichi:** Bien, como ya había dicho antes, ¡habrá muchas sorpresas en el baile! (pero de una vez advierto, no serán todas muy bonitas, ¡muajajaja!), y descuida, no fuiste la única que se quedo con cara de O.O al saber lo de Chrona, jeje, ¡gracias por el review!

**- Death the Niiia - :** Ham… no te enojes conmigo… pero no entendí bien la pregunta… ¿te referías a que si el ChronaxSoul no esta en la historieta? Si es esa la pregunta (y espero y sea esa), si, si esta en la historieta, de hecho esta pareja será importante para la segunda temporada (te dejo la duda de en que será importante), je, y creo que ya vi tu pancarta xD, en fin, ¡gracias por el review!

**Satii – de – sange:** Sip, habrá PattyxRagnarok (pero eso será ya casi al final de la segunda temporada xD), jeje, ¡gracias por el review!

_¡¡Puff!! Espero y sean todos xD, en fin, ¡nos leemos en el siguiente!_

_¡Bye!_

* * *

_¿Review?_

* * *


	12. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: La historia es totalmente mia, su titulo original es _Kokoro X SchooL_, la cual cuenta con dos temporadas y 5 omakes, decidi publicarla aqui usando a los geniales personajes de Soul Eater, los cuales le pertenecen a Atsushi Okubo**

_¡La otra parte! xD_

* * *

_"Yo estaré junto a ti, para siempre…"_

* * *

**Kokoro Shibusen School**

**Cap. 8 **_Maka in X-Wonderland 2_

**Maka POV**

- ¡¡¡SOUL!!! – grite mientras arrancaba un poco de pasto, como si eso fuese a llevarme con Soul.

Voltee a ver detrás de mí, confundida al ver que los demás no venían a ayudarme, pero cuando los vi, era como si ellos acabaran de salir de un trance.

- ¿Qué… que paso? – pregunto Liz confundida.

- ¡¿Dónde esta Soul?! – grito Chrona preocupada.

- ¡¡Se lo han llevado, se lo han llevado!! – grite histérica, sin dejar de arrancar pasto del suelo.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo, por que?! – me pregunto Chrona asustada.

- Y-yo… el… el… - balbucee, incapaz de terminar la frase, ya que las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos y le nudo en mi garganta me impedía hablar.

Nadie hablo, todos se quedaron callados mientras que yo comenzaba a sollozar y Ragnarok ponía una de sus manos en uno de mis hombros.

Era una inútil, por mi culpa se habían llevado a Soul, por mi culpa el estaba desaparecido en quien sabe donde, por mi culpa estábamos aquí. Si no hubiera intentado seguir a mi hermano – o el que parecía serlo – estaríamos todos juntos, intentando encontrar una salida a este lugar.

Pero no, por mis estupideces habíamos perdido a Soul… El corazón se me achicó al pensar que algo malo podía pasarle.

Kid suspiro después de un rato, haciendo que todos volteáramos a verlo. El veía hacia enfrente, como si allí, entre los árboles, se encontrara su respuesta.

- Soul no debe estar muy lejos, de lo contrario su contrato se hubiera roto y Chrona hubiera regresado al Yomi, axial que debemos de pensar como la bruja, ¿Dónde, en este retorcido país de las maravillas, puede llevar a Soul? – inquirió mientras se llevaba una mano al mentón de forma pensativa.

Volvimos a quedarnos en silencio, pensando donde podría estar Soul…

Casi pude sentir al foquito iluminándose en mi cabeza.

- Estamos en el cuanto de Alicia, ¿verdad? – murmure.

- Eh… ¿si? – murmuraron todos confundidos.

- Humpty Dumpty viene de la secuela de Alicia, lo que significa que Soul debe de estar… ¡en el País de los Espejos! – exclame mientras me paraba.

Todos me miraron entre confundidos y asombrados, yo en cambio estaba sumergida en mis propios pensamientos. ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes? ¡Era muy claro! Humpty Dumpty hablaba con Alicia en el País de los Espejos, por lo tanto, debíamos de encontrar algún lugar con espejos… pero… ¿Cómo?

- Maka, tu habías dicho que te podías teletransportar, ¿verdad? – Me pregunto Liz, yo asentí - ¡bien, esta todo solucionado! – Dijo, todos la miramos confundidos –, ¿Qué acaso no se dan cuenta? Aquí esta Chrona, ella tiene un vinculo con Soul al ser su contratista, por lo tanto ella nos puede llevar a el, ¿no?

- ¡Es verdad! – Dije - ¡Chrona, piensa en Soul, intenta sentir su vínculo!

- ¿Qué? ¡Pero yo…! – balbuceo nerviosa.

- ¡¡No tenemos tiempo que perder!! – le dijo Black Star.

Chrona suspiro.

- De acuerdo, tratare.

- Bien, tómense todos de las manos, cuando cuente hasta tres pensaras tanto como puedas en Soul, ¿de acuerdo? – todos asintieron, al mismo tiempo que se sujetaban de las manos y se aferraban a las mías - ¡1… 2… 3!

Cerré los ojos al mismo tiempo que una gran presión se ejercía en todo mi cuerpo, sacándome el aire de los pulmones y logrando marearme un poco.

Todo se volvió oscuridad…

* * *

**Soul POV**

_Comencé a abrir lentamente los ojos, justo cuando sentí como algo rozaba delicadamente mi nariz._

_Me senté mientras miraba a mí alrededor. Estaba en un jardín lleno de árboles de cerezo y rosales; mire también mi ropa, ya no usaba aquel extraño traje y ya no tenia mis orejas y cola de gato, solo usaba el uniforme de la escuela._

_Suspire aliviado, pero después de un rato, todo rastro de alivio se fue al notar que estaba solo. El miedo me inundo. ¿Dónde estaban los demás? ¿Dónde estaba Maka? ¿Había ocurrido algo malo?_

_Me pare mientras comenzaba a caminar desesperado por todo el lugar. Llegue a un pequeño pasillo de una enorme mansión. Tal vez los demás debían de estar adentro._

_Apenas iba a caminar hacia el, cuando de repente, una risa infantil llamo mi atención._

_No creía lo que mis ojos veían._

_Una niña iba corriendo feliz por ese pasillo. Tenía un vestido de encajes y moños color azul pastel, en sus brazos llevaba un conejito de peluche, su cabello era rubio y estaba recogido en dos coletas y sus ojos eran de un bello color jade. Un pequeño gato morado con un singular sombrero de bruja la seguía de cerca, parecía apenas una cría._

_Eran Maka y Blair._

_Las mire atónito, ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Por qué Maka era pequeña? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Había muerto?_

_Mis pies las siguieron por voluntad propia. Entramos a la gran mansión, donde ellas me guiaron hasta un gran salón._

_En el había un piano de cola blanco, y a su lado, había un sillón con estampado de pétalos de cerezo. En el sillón estaba sentada una mujer rubia, ella tenía un sencillo vestido color crema, sus ojos eran también verdes, idénticos a los de Maka y su cabello también era como el de ella, pero más largo. Sin embargo, el que más llamo mi atención fue el muchacho que estaba sentado en el banquillo del piano._

_Era alto, usaba una camisa de mangas largas color verde claro y un pantalón negro, su cabello era corto y rubio, como el de ambas mujeres, y cuando se volteo, me dejo ver los mismos ojos de Maka y de la mujer._

_Lo reconocí al instante, era el chico que había estado apunto de llevarse a Maka._

_- ¡¡Onii-san!! – canturreo Maka mientras se dejaba caer en los brazos extendidos del muchacho._

_- Hola Maka, te extrañe, ¿Cómo has estado? – le pregunto el con una sonrisa._

_- ¡Bien, también Blair ha estado bien! ¿Verdad Blair?_

_- ¡Nya! – maulló la gata alegre._

_- Me alegro, estaba apunto de tocarle una canción a mama, ¿quieres escucharla?_

_- ¡Claro!_

_Maka corrió ahora hacia los brazos de su madre, quien la recibió en un calido abrazo y la sentó en su regazo. Blair como pudo se subió con ellas al sillón, mientras que un gato negro entraba por la ventana del lugar y miraba fijamente al hermano de Maka._

_- Tu también puedes escuchar si quieres, Salem – le dijo el al gato, el cual solo bufo._

_- Solo pasaba por aquí por que no tengo nada que hacer, estoy aburrido – se excuso el gato mientras se dirigía hacia Maka y su mama._

_El hermano de Maka solo le sonrió, para después voltear a ver al piano y comenzar a tocar._

_La música era suave, casi como el aleteo de unas alas de colibrí. Era una nana sin duda alguna, y la más bella debo de admitir. Por un momento me sentí tocándola yo, a pesar de no conocer las teclas exactas._

_Maka se recargo en el pecho de su mama mientras cerraba sus ojos y sonreía ampliamente. Su mama recargo su mentón en la cabeza de ella y también se dejo llevar por la melodía._

_Permanecí oculto tras un estante, para que ellos no me vieran y no arruinara su momento, y justo antes de que la canción acabara, la puerta se abrió de golpe._

_Un hombre alto, de cabello rubio y largo, recogido en una coleta baja entro al lugar. Sus ojos eran verdes, y claramente se podía ver el odio en ellos._

_Blair se oculto temerosa en los brazos de Maka, quien se bajo del regazo de su madre asustada y corrió hasta su hermano, quien la envolvió en un protector abrazo, sin despegar su mirada del hombre que había entrado al lugar. La madre de Maka se levanto del sofá nerviosa mientras encaraba al señor, y aunque trataba de ocultarlo, claramente se veía asustada._

_- ¿P-pasa algo, querido? – murmuro nerviosa._

_- ¿Qué es todo este ruido? – pregunto el fríamente._

_- Jack nos estaba tocando una canción y… - comenzó a decir ella, pero antes de que acabara, el hombre la abofeteo fuertemente, tirándola al piso y logrando hacerle una herida en el labio._

_- ¡¿Qué parte de "no toquen esa maldita cosa" no entendieron?! – gruño molesto mientras que la mama de Maka se encogía en el suelo asustada._

_El hermano de Maka la soltó a ella y se enfrento al hombre que había entrado, no fue hasta ese momento que me di cuenta de su parentesco. Era su padre._

_- ¡¿Y que parte de "no te atrevas a tocarla de nuevo" no entendiste tu?! – le grito furioso._

_- ¡¡Tu no eres nadie para reclamarme!!_

_- ¡¡Claro que si, soy tu maldito heredero!!_

_- ¡¿Y que con eso?! ¡¡Puedo matarte si me lo propongo y encontrar un mejor candidato que tu, basura insolente!!_

_- ¡¡Basta!! – grito Maka mientras se tapaba los oídos con sus manitas._

_De pronto, la luz comenzó a fallar, todo empezó a temblar y las cosas se caían de su lugar. Maka lloraba, mientras que su madre y su hermano la veían preocupados, su padre, en cambio, la miraba con odio y repugnancia._

_El comenzó a caminar hacia ella, el hermano de Maka intento pararlo pero su padre lo golpeo y lo lanzo contra la pared más cercana. Su madre le pidió a gritos que no le hiciera daño, pero el la ignoro, llego hasta ella y la sujeto de la parte de enfrente de su vestido, alzándola del suelo._

_- ¿Crees que tus truquitos de magia pueden dañarme? Pues estas equivocada._

_Y la golpeo._

_Maka cayo al piso en un golpe seco mientras que la sangre salía de la comisura de sus labios, mezclándose con las lágrimas de dolor que salían de sus ojos._

_La sangre me hirvió en ese momento, y no me lo pensé más de dos veces para salir de mi lugar y encararme con ese maldito._

_- ¡¡Infeliz!! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a tocarla?! – le grite furioso mientras alzaba mi puño, listo para golpearlo._

_Pero cuando intente hacerlo, mi mano atravesó su cara, como si yo fuese un fantasma._

_Me quede atónito en mi lugar, el ni siquiera se inmuto por mi presencia, es más, ¡ni me veía!, y al parecer la mama y el hermano de Maka tampoco._

_¿Qué estaba sucediendo aquí? ¿Por qué no podía hacerle nada? ¿Por qué no me veían?_

_Horrorizado, mire como el padre de Maka la volvía a alzar del suelo mientras que ella lloraba aun más._

_- ¿Sabes? Todo estaría mejor si tu nunca hubieras nacido – murmuro, para después dejarla caer al suelo._

_El salio del salón sin siquiera voltear a ver a su hijo y a su esposa. Maka se ovillo en el suelo mientras rompía en llanto y Blair se acercaba a ella y comenzaba a lamerle la mejilla ensangrentada._

_Su madre se paro rápidamente del suelo y corrió a abrazar a su hija, la acuno en brazos y comenzó a mecerla mientras le tarareaba una nana, intentando calmarla._

_- Lo siento hija, lo siento… soy una inútil, soy una tonta… - se culpaba su madre mientras que también comenzaba a llorar._

_El hermano de Maka se acerco lentamente a ellas, para luego agacharse a su altura y comenzar a acariciar la cabeza de Maka tiernamente._

_- Juro que algún día lo matare… - susurro._

_- No digas eso Jack, el es tu padre._

_- ¡¡Es un bastardo!!_

_- Aun así es tu padre… y no debes de matarlo…_

_- ¿Entonces que quieres que haga? ¿Qué me quede de brazos cruzados mientras veo como te golpea a ti y a Maka?_

_- No… nos iremos de aquí… nos iremos para siempre…_

_- ¿Cuándo?_

_Ella no le respondió, simplemente volteo a ver a Maka, quien comenzaba a tranquilizarse entre sus brazos._

_- Maka, cariño… ¿recuerdas que día es mañana?_

_Maka sorbió un poco con la nariz, para luego voltear a verla._

_- ¿Mi cumpleaños? – murmuro._

_- Exacto, ¿y que crees? ¡Nos iremos de viaje!_

_- ¿De viaje? ¿Adonde?_

_- A donde tú quieras amor._

_- Pero… ¿Cuánto tiempo?_

_- Para siempre._

_- ¿Papa vendrá? – murmuro asustada._

_- No, el no vendrá… nosotros… iremos solos… ¿te parece?_

_Maka asintió, para luego enterrar su rostro en el pecho de su madre, quien volteo a ver a su hijo, el cual la miraba fijamente._

_Y ahí fue cuando todo cuadro para mi._

_Estaba en los recuerdos de Maka._

* * *

**Maka POV**

Abrí los ojos cuando el aire volvió a llenar mis pulmones.

Mire hacia enfrente mientras que los demás se reponían de la teletransportación. Estábamos en un pequeño claro del bosque, frente a nosotros había una pequeña montaña, en la cual había un gran portón rojo con inscripciones escritas al revés, tenia figuras de alas en ambas puertas de color dorado y una gran cadena las mantenía cerradas.

- Chrona, ¿segura que pensaste en Soul? –le pregunte.

- ¡Claro! De hecho… no se como, pero siento que el esta por aquí… - susurro mientras veía el portón.

- ¡¡Pues bien, es hora de entrar y patear traseros!! – grito Black Star mientras se acercaba al portón.

Pero justo cuando puso su mano en una de las puertas, estas comenzaron a iluminarse. Black Star retrocedió asombrado, al mismo tiempo que dos niños salían de ambas puertas.

Los mire atentamente, eran idénticos, salvo por algunas cosas. Uno tenía el cabello negro y el otro blanco, el de cabello negro tenía un traje blanco y el de cabello blanco tenía un traje negro; y cuando ambos abrieron los ojos para vernos, vi que el de cabello negro los tenía color blanco y el de cabello blanco los tenía negros.

Ellos nos sonrieron.

- ¡Mi nombre es Tweedledum! – canturreo el niño de cabello blanco.

- ¡Y el mío es Tweedledee! – canturreo el de cabello negro.

- ¡Y somos los guardianes del País de los Espejos! – dijeron al unísono mientras hacían una pequeña reverencia.

Kid grito alegre.

- ¡¡Pero que monos son!! ¡¡Nos perfectamente simétricos!! ¡¡Hoy es el mejor día de mi vida!! – grito con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Si al país de los espejos quieren entrar… - murmuro Tweedledum.

- Tres pruebas deberán pasar – completo Tweedledee.

- Pero de una vez están advertidos, si fallan…

- Vivos de aquí no saldrán.

Los miramos fijamente.

- De acuerdo, ¿Cuáles son sus pruebas? – pregunte mientras daba un paso al frente.

- Son sencillas, pero atención deben de prestar – me dijo Tweedledee.

- Y con solo 10 minutos contaran para la respuesta presentar – finalizo Tweedledum.

- No creo que sean peligrosas – murmuro Tsubaki mientras veía fijamente a los gemelos.

- ¡Yo no dudo de estas bellezas simétricas! – dijo Kid alegre.

- ¿Cuál es la primera? – pregunto Ragnarok molesto.

Tweedledum carraspeo un poco.

- Nosotros de una canción de cuna venimos, más de ella no nos acordamos, ¿podrías tu cantarla?

Ragnarok se lo pensó por unos segundos, para después darse la vuelta y mirarnos a todos fijamente.

- De acuerdo, no lo se, ¿alguien pasa? –pregunto.

Todos nos miramos fijamente, intentando pensar en la canción de cuna. Mientras, los gemelos contaban los minutos que nos quedaban, haciendo que la tensión creciera en nosotros.

Y en ese momento, fue cuando me acorde de aquella canción…

_"Tweedledum and Tweedledee_

_Agreed to have a blattle;_

_For Tweedleedum said Tweedledee_

_Had spoiled his nice new rattle._

_Just the few down monstrous crow,_

_As black as a tar-barrel;_

_Which frightened both the heroes so,_

_They quite forgot their quarrel"_

Todos me miraron asombrados cuando termine de cantar, en cambio, Tweedlebum y Tweedledee me aplaudían felices.

- ¡Buena interpretación! – me felicito Tweedledum.

- Y ahora la segunda prueba ha de comenzar: No solo la canción has de cantar, ¿podrías mencionar el poema que nosotros solemos olvidar? – me pregunto Tweedledee curioso.

No tuve que pensármelo mucho esta vez.

_"Some say, that Signor Bononcini,_

_Compared to Handel's a mere ninny;_

_Others aver, to him, to Handel_

_Is scarcely fit hold a candle._

_Strange! That such high dispute should be_

_Twixt Tweedledum and Tweedledee"_

- ¡Correcto, correcto! – me dijo Twedledee mientras aplaudía.

- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? – me pregunto Liz sorprendida.

- Mi mama siempre me tarareaba esa canción y mi… hermano siempre me decía ese poema – susurre.

- ¡Bien, bien! ¡Las dos pruebas han pasado…! – dijo Tweedledum.

- ¡Pero una no han contestado! – finalizo Tweedledee.

- Por lo que se las diremos ahora, es una sencilla…

- Pero complicada…

- Adivinanza…

- Lejos de la punta estoy, no arreglo los errores, los elimino, ¿Qué soy? – preguntaron al unísono.

Me quede en silencio mientras que los demás me miraban fijamente, esperando a que también contestara esta. Comencé a sentirme un poco cohibida.

- Esto… yo… no lo se… - murmure asustada.

- ¡¿Qué?! – gritaron todos sorprendidos.

- ¡No lo se, nunca fui buena para las adivinanzas!

- ¡¿Y entonces que haremos?! – pregunto Chrona.

- ¿No podemos olvidarnos de el…? – murmuro Ragnarok.

- ¡¡No!! – le gritamos Chrona y yo molestas.

- ¡Esta bien, esta bien! Solo decía…

- ¡Apúrense humanos, que un minuto los esta correteando! – canturrearon los gemelos al unísono.

Todos comenzamos a balbucear posibles respuestas, pero al decirlas, ambos niños negaban con la cabeza y seguían contando.

El corazón me bombardeaba contra el pecho como loco. No lo lograríamos, no salvaríamos a Soul…

- 10… 9… 8… 7… - comenzaron a decir Tweedledum y Tweedledee, mientras que todos cerrábamos los ojos, esperando nuestro fin.

Solo unos segundos mas y moriríamos…

- El borrador.

Abrimos los ojos al mismo tiempo que Tweedledum y Tweedledee paraban de contar y miraban fijamente a Black Star, quien estaba serio – cosa muy rara en el –.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – le pregunto Tweedledum.

- Borrador, la respuesta correcta es el borrador – repitió Black Star.

Los gemelos sonrieron.

- ¡¡Correcto!! ¡La ultima prueba han contestado, por lo que ahora la puerta a ustedes dejara pasar! – canturrearon mientras que de un salto volvieron a meterse a las puertas de donde habían salido.

Tan pronto como los gemelos desaparecieron, las cadenas que cerraban el portón se rompieron y este comenzó a abrirse, dejándonos ver el interior negro.

- ¿Cómo supiste la respuesta? – le pregunto Kid a Black Star.

- Me desvele anoche viendo el maratón de los Padrinos Mágicos, ¡y tu decías que esa serie era para retardados, ñyajajaja! – rió como maniático mientras hacia una de sus poses de "Dios".

- Bien, entremos… - murmure mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la oscuridad.

Una lluvia de plumas cayó sobre nosotros…

* * *

**Soul POV**

_Mire la luna que reía macabramente desde la ventana de la habitación de Maka._

_Ella se encontraba con su pijama ya puesta, mientras que su hermano la acostaba en la cama y la arropaba con las sabanas._

_Yo los había estado observando todo el día, y por muy loco que suene, Jack – el hermano de Maka – me recordaba mucho a Wes. Ahora sabía por que Maka se había puesto triste aquel día en el gimnasio, después de que le dije idiota a mi hermano._

_Pero… ¿Qué le había pasado a Jack?_

_- Nii-san… no creo poder dormir… - susurro Maka mientras abrazaba su peluche de conejito._

_- ¿Por qué lo dices? – le pregunto Jack curioso._

_- Es que… últimamente he estado soñando con esa niña… la que te dije que se parecía mucho a mí… pero que no era yo… no me gusta verla llorar en mis sueños…_

_Jack miro fijamente a Maka, para luego sonreírle y darle un beso en la frente._

_- Descuida, eso no pasara hoy, así que ya duérmete, ¿vale?, mañana será un día agitado._

_- De acuerdo… buenas noches Onii-san…_

_- Buenas noches, Maka._

_Maka le sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos y se acurrucaba con Blair en la cama, para que después de unos momentos ella se quedara profundamente dormida. Su hermano la miro fijamente por unos instantes, hasta que de pronto, la puerta de la habitación se abrió._

_Era su mama._

_- ¿Ya esta dormida? – le pregunto en susurros._

_- Si._

_- Oh, de acuerdo… dejémosla descansar…_

_- ¿Mama?_

_- ¿Si, Jack?_

_- Maka esta soñando con ella._

_La mama de Maka se tenso al escuchar eso, miro fijamente a sus dos hijos, para luego agachar la mirada triste._

_- ¿De veras? ¿y como esta ella?_

_- Maka dice que ella llora en sus sueños._

_Ella asintió suavemente, para luego alzar la mirada y sonreír._

_- Ya veo… tendremos que encargarnos de eso… ¿Por qué no nos vamos a dormir ya? Mañana será un largo día._

_- De acuerdo._

_Jack se levanto de su lugar en la cama y se encamino hacia la puerta, la cual cerró después de salir. Yo me quede ahí, velando por el sueño de la chica que amaba, aunque esta ni supiera que estaba ahí o que en un futuro nos encontraríamos._

_Maka murmuraba cosas entre sueños, mientras que yo me recargaba en el marco de la ventana, viendo hacia aquel oscuro cielo._

_¿A que niña se refería Maka? ¿Por qué su mama se puso triste? ¿Qué querían decir con que "tendremos que encargarnos de eso"?_

_En ese momento, un recuerdo asalto mi cabeza, aunque en si no era un recuerdo, era una imagen de uno de mis sueños._

_Dos Makas vestidas igual pero con diferente color de vestido, ambas llorando y separadas por una pared de cristal._

_Un cristal enterrándose en mi ojo izquierdo y una risa macabra resonando en el lugar…_

_Suspire mientras me alejaba de la ventana y me acercaba a Maka, quien seguía hablando en sueños._

_Le sonreí, y a pesar de que sabia de que ella no lo sentiría, la bese suavemente en la frente._

_Y su reacción fue lo que me sorprendió._

_Maka sonrió mientras soltaba una suave risita y se ponía de lado._

_- Soul… - susurro entre sueños._

_La mire sorprendido._

_¿Había dicho mi nombre en sueños? ¿Qué, como? ¡Ella ni me conocía aun!_

_Sin embargo, eso no me importo mucho. Sonreí todavía mas mientras le acariciaba su cabeza y sentía como mi corazón palpitaba feliz dentro de mi pecho._

_Algún día le restregaría esto en la cara a Ragnarok…_

* * *

**Maka POV**

Cuando las plumas dejaron de caer, logre divisar el interior del lugar.

Era una sala llena de espejos, el piso era de mármol y estaba cubierto de plumas, había listones transparentes color morado que colgaban de una esquina a otra. Nos adentramos mas en el lugar, y tal fue nuestra sorpresa al ver el espejo enorme que había al final de la habitación.

Tenia un marco de oro con palabras escritas al revés en el, pero eso no nos importo tanto, lo que nos importo fue lo que se reflejaba en el. Era Soul, quien parecía estar flotando en un fondo negro, totalmente dormido y sin su cola y orejas de gato.

- ¡¡Soul!! – grito Chrona preocupada mientras corría hacia el espejo, pero antes de que llegara una púa salio del suelo, la cual logro esquivar a tiempo.

Una risa macabra comenzó a escucharse por todo el lugar, mientras que un par de plumas caía desde el techo. Humpty Dumpty entro volando sobre su huevo, mirándome fijamente con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro.

- Vaya, vaya… no creí que me encontraran tan rápido, ¡si que son astutos! – nos dijo mientras se recargaba en el espejo donde estaba Soul.

- ¡¿Qué le has hecho a Soul?! – le grite molesta.

- Oh, nada, digamos que el tiene que pagar las consecuencias por haberse interpuesto en el plan. Ahora mismo el esta viendo tu pasado, mi querida Maka-chan.

- ¿Qué…? – murmure atónita.

- Así como lo oyes, ¿no es lindo? ¡Se sacrifico por ti! Lastima, el no podrá salir nunca mas de el mundo de los espejos… - se lamento mientras pasaba su dedo índice, justo donde estaba el rostro de Soul.

- Maldita… - sisee molesta.

- ¡Regrésanos a Soul! – le exigió Chrona molesta.

- Si lo quieren recuperar, deberán de matarme.

- ¡¡Eso será muy sencillo!! – le dijo Black Star mientras tomaba la mano de Tsubaki, quien tomo su forma de kusarigama.

Kid y yo hicimos lo mismo y tomamos de la mano a nuestros Demonios, quienes tomaron su forma de arma. Chrona simplemente se puso en posición de ataque, sin su Contratista ella no podría usar su forma de arma.

- Eso ya lo veremos, mocoso.

Y así, la lucha comenzó…

* * *

**Soul POV**

_- ¡¡Feliz cumpleaños, Maka!! – canturrearon la mama de Maka y su hermano, mientras que Blair maullaba y ellos partían un pastel de chocolate._

_- ¡Mama, mama, ya se adonde nos podemos ir! – le dijo Maka mientras que su mama la abrazaba._

_- ¿A si? ¿Adonde?_

_- ¡A Londres!_

_Su mama y yo la miramos confundidos._

_- ¿A Londres? ¿Por qué?_

_- No lo se, simplemente quiero ir ahí… ¿podemos?_

_- Claro cariño – le dijo su mama con una sonrisa._

_Comieron tranquilamente el pastel mientras que Maka abría sus regalos. Por lo que su hermano y su madre habían comentado, se irían de la casa dentro de un rato mas, aprovechando que su padre no estaba._

_Maka recibió un nuevo conejo de peluche y un libro de cuentos, y después de una media hora, decidieron partir al fin._

_Su mama agarro unas maletas al igual que su hermano, ella solo agarro una pequeña mochilita, su nuevo conejo de peluche y a Blair, quien se subió a su hombro en un torpe movimiento._

_Apenas iban a terminar de cruzar el vestíbulo, cuando de pronto, un carraspeo llamo su atención._

_No necesite voltear para saber quien era._

_- ¿Adonde creen que van, Kami? – le pregunto serio, con un deje de ira en la voz._

_La mama de Maka se paralizo al escuchar su nombre._

_- Te he hecho una pregunta, ¿adonde demonios piensan ir?_

_Kami suspiro, para luego encararse a su esposo, con la mirada dura y seria. A pesar de tener miedo, ella avanzo hasta el y lo miro fijamente a la cara, con el ceño fruncido._

_- Nos iremos de aquí, no dejaremos que arruines nuestras vidas – le dijo seria._

_El papa de Maka rió, pero no era una risa natural, si no fingida. Un destello ilumino su hombro, y de este salio un halcón negro, que casi se podría hacer pasar por un cuervo._

_Lo reconocí al instante, era un Songbird… lo que significaba que el padre de Maka era… ¿un exorcista?_

_- ¿Acaso crees que puedes vencerme, Kami? – le pregunto fríamente._

_Ella no le respondió, tenía su mirada fija en el ave. Sus manos temblaban ligeramente._

_- Tu magia no servirá contra mí, y eso lo sabes._

_Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el transformo a su Songbird en una espada y la corto a la mitad._

_El grito de Maka resonó en la habitación._

_- ¡¡¡MAMA!!!_

_- ¡¡Vámonos de aquí!! – grito Jack mientras cargaba a Maka y comenzaba a correr hacia la salida._

_Yo los seguí de cerca, maldiciendo más de una vez el no poder hacer nada y solo estar de espectador. Justo cuando ya íbamos a llegar a la salida, el padre de Maka apareció de la nada detrás de ellos, y antes de que los partiera a los dos por la mitad, Jack lanzo a Maka y a Blair lejos… para luego ser cortado por la hoja de la espada._

_Por inercia intente atrapar a Maka en el aire, pero no lo logre. Ella cayo al suelo y alzo rápidamente la mirada para ver a su hermano… o lo que quedaba de el._

_Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, al mismo tiempo que su padre se acercaba lentamente a ella._

_- ¡¡JACK!! – grito desesperada._

_- Descuida, muy pronto te reunirás con ellos – susurro su padre mientras alzaba su espada, listo para cortarla a ella también._

_- ¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOO!!!! – grito Maka mientras se cubría los oídos con sus manos._

_Y de pronto, todo el lugar comenzó a temblar, al mismo tiempo que varias púas salían del suelo. Maka fue rodeada por un aura mágica color dorado, y justo cuando su padre la iba a cortar, una púa le atravesó el pecho._

_Su sangre mancho la cara de Maka, quien solo veía todo en estado de shock. La energía mágica que la rodeaba desapareció y las púas dejaron de salir. Ella se arrastro hasta la esquina de la habitación y abrazo sus piernas mientras se mecía de atrás hacia delante._

_Blair se acerco a ella y comenzó a lamerle la mejilla ensangrentada, la cual estaba comenzando a limpiarse gracias a las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas._

_Yo solo la mire fijamente, incapaz de poder hacer algo. Quise ir a consolarla, pero, ¿de que serviría? Ella no podía verme ni escucharme._

_Me acerque a Maka y me senté a su lado, escuchando en silencio como ella lloraba de dolor y llamaba entre jadeos a su mama y a su hermano…_

* * *

**Tsubaki POV**

Black Star intento cortar a la bruja con una de mis hojas, pero antes que la lanzara, Humpty Dumpty lanzo varias de sus plumas contra nosotros, las cuales parecían pequeños cuchillos. El las esquivó, pero al hacerlo se descuido y la bruja lo golpeo en la espalda, lanzándolo contra el suelo.

- ¡¡Black Star!! – lo llame asustada mientras regresaba a mi forma humana y lo ayudaba a pararse.

- Esa maldita… me las pagara… - siseo furioso mientras lentamente se paraba del suelo.

Kid disparaba contra Humpty, pero ella usaba sus plumas para protegerse. Maka aprovecho que ella estaba distraída para saltar e intentar cortarla con su guadaña, pero antes de que lograra siquiera tocarla, la bruja utilizo su chal de plumas para sujetarla del cuello y estrellarla de cara al suelo, para luego arrastrarla por este.

Cuando la soltó, Maka se levanto temblorosa del suelo, con toda la mejilla ensangrentada, Ragnarok regreso a su forma humana y la ayudo a mantenerse de pie.

- ¡Vamos Maka-chan, puedes hacer esto todavía mas divertido! ¿Por qué no utilizas tu magia? – Maka la fulmino con la mirada – Oh, es verdad, no puedes, Shinigami sello tus poderes desde aquel día, ¿verdad?, el día en el que tu familia murió…

- ¡¡¡Cállate!!! – le grito Maka furiosa.

- ¡Pero si es la verdad! Aun no puedes controlar tu magia, eres una pésima bruja… y también una pésima exorcista…

Maka la miro con odio, mientras que Ragnarok volvía a su forma de arma, para luego abalanzarse contra Humpty Dumpty. Ella los volvió a esquivar, pero esta vez solo golpeó a Maka en la espalda, lanzándola al suelo como había hecho con Black Star.

- Esto se esta volviendo aburrido… ¿Qué les parece si mejor acabo con esto de una vez?

Mire a la bruja confundida y asustada, cuando de pronto, algo me sujeto fuertemente de las muñecas y me jalo hacia una de las paredes.

- ¡¡Tsubaki!! – grito Black Star mientras corría hacia mi, pero también fue amarrado por unas cadenas y lanzado contra una pared, cerca de mi.

Intente soltarme de mis ataduras, pero las cadenas se apretaban mas contra mis muñecas y me impedían separarme de la pared. Mire como también Kid era jalado hacia la pared junto con Chorna, y cuando el soltó a Liz y a Patty, estas regresaron a sus formas humanas, para luego ser también atrapadas.

- ¡¡Maka!!

- ¡¡Ragnarok!!

Voltee a ver como Ragnarok era separado de Maka y lanzado también a una pared. Maka en cambio se quedo en el centro de la habitación, mientras que unas cadenas la sujetaban de las muñecas, manteniéndola contra el suelo.

- ¡¡Suéltame!! – le grito Maka mientras intentaba zafarse de las cadenas.

- Lucha todo lo que quieras, solo harás que las cadenas se aprieten más.

- Desgraciada… - siseo Maka.

- ¿Con esa boquita besas a tu mama? ¡Oh, perdón! Tú ya no tienes una, ¿verdad? ¿O quieres que te recuerde lo que paso hace 10 años, justo cuando cumplías tus 6 primaveras?

- Cállate… - murmuro Maka con la mirada ausente, ¿Qué estaba pasándole?

- Ese día ibas a irte de tu casa, ¿verdad?, pretendías ir a vivir una vida normal con tu madre y tu hermano, pero no fue así… el llego y les arruino el escape…

- Cállate…

- Asesino a tu madre cuando esta intento protegerlos, asesino a tu hermano cuando este intento sacarte de ahí…

- Cállate…

- ¿Y que paso al final? Usaste tu poder y mataste a tu padre, el no fue el asesino de tu familia ni otra persona, fuiste tu. Tú nunca debiste de haber nacido, tú nunca debiste de haber vivido, eres solo un muerto deambulando por los vivos…

- ¡¡¡¡CALLATE!!!!

Una extraña energía mágica comenzó a rodear a Maka, era de color dorado, y justo en ese momento, un símbolo de un pentagrama comenzó a aparecer en su espalda. Las cadenas desaparecieron, pero Maka no huyo, se quedo ahí, de rodillas en el suelo, tapándose los oídos mientras que millones de púas salían del suelo.

Fue un alivio que nosotros estuviéramos aun contra la pared, de lo contrario habríamos muerto por culpa de esas púas.

- ¡¡Maka!! – grito Ragnarok, intentando que ella regresara en si.

Pero no lo logro.

Maka seguía tapándose los oídos mientras que más púas salían del suelo, las lagrimas salina de sus ojos y rodaban por sus mejillas mientras que ella veía hacia un punto muerto. Parecía que estaba en estado de shock.

- Primero fue tu familia, y ahora ese chico, ¿a cuantas personas mas asesinaras, Albarn? – le susurro Humpty al oído.

Maka simplemente grito. Era un sonido desgarrador que me llegaba hasta el alma. Los espejos comenzaron a romperse debido a toda la energía mágica que ella expulsaba, mientras que la bruja simplemente reía satisfecha.

Mire asustada a Maka.

¡¿Qué se suponía de debíamos de hacer?!

**Continuara…**

* * *

_¡Lean el siguiente capitulo, subi dos! Salio muy largo… ¡dejen review en el próximo!_ U

* * *


	13. Chapter 8 Continuacion

**Disclaimer: La historia es totalmente mia, su titulo original es _Kokoro X SchooL_, la cual cuenta con dos temporadas y 5 omakes, decidi publicarla aqui usando a los geniales personajes de Soul Eater, los cuales le pertenecen a Atsushi Okubo**

_¡Lean el anterior, subí dos capítulos!_

* * *

**Continuación de: **_Maka in X-Wonderlan 2_

* * *

**Soul POV**

_Suspire mientras que veía como la luna comenzaba a asomarse en el horizonte._

_Maka había dejado de llorar, pero aun seguía meciéndose. Blair no se había separado de ella y yo tampoco. No la dejaría sola._

_El reloj comenzó a sonar, anunciando que ya eran las 11:00 de la noche._

_¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Adonde iría Maka? ¿El Shibusen estaba enterado de esto?_

_Deje de pensar en cuanto escuche como se abría la puerta del vestíbulo. Un tipo vestido de capa negra entro al lugar, su rostro estaba oculto por la capucha, así que no le vi la cara._

_El miro los cadáveres que estaban frente a el y comenzó a negar lentamente con la cabeza._

_- Vaya… llegamos tarde… que desastre… - susurro._

_Blair empezó a gruñir en cuanto escucho al tipo, poniéndose frente a Maka de manera protectora. Yo también lo hice, aunque sabia que no seria de gran ayuda._

_El tipo volteo a vernos – bueno, solo a Maka y a Blair –. Suspiro aliviado al ver a Maka e intento caminar hacia ella; pero tan pronto dio un paso, una púa salio del suelo, rozando su mejilla y quitándole la capucha._

_Mire atónito al chico. Era exactamente igual a Kid, pero sus facciones eran mas maduras, tenia le mismo cabello negro y los mismos orbes color ámbar, pero no tenia las tres líneas de un solo lado, si no que estas estaban rodeando su cabeza._

_¿Acaso el era…?_

_- Descuida pequeña, no te are daño, vine a salvarlos…_

_- ¿No cree que llego tarde? – le pregunto Maka fríamente._

_El trago saliva nervioso._

_- Esto… bueno… si, y lo lamento, de veras._

_- Discúlpese con ellos – susurro Maka mientras señalaba los cuerpos de su mama y de su hermano._

_- Mira, pequeña… yo… - murmuro mientras daba otro paso hacia enfrente, pero fue detenido por otra púa, la cual aduras penas y logro esquivar._

_- ¡¡Shinigami-sama!! – grito una voz que yo reconocí a la perfección._

_Un chico pelirrojo que vestía un traje negro entro al lugar, seguido de otro de cabello plateado y bata de doctor y de una chica rubia con un parche en el ojo izquierdo. Eran Spirit, Stein y Marie-sensei._

_- Oh, Spirit, ya llegaron – murmuro Shinigami-sama con una sonrisa._

_- Pero que… ¿Qué paso aquí? – pregunto el profesor Stein confundido._

_- Al parecer legamos demasiado tarde – susurro con tristeza._

_- ¡Una niña! ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso a una niña? – pregunto Marie-sensei furiosa, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia Maka, pero fue detenida por mas púas._

_Stein y Spirit se pusieron frente a Shinigami-sama y Marie-sensei, listos para atacar, pero Shinigami los detuvo._

_- No le hagan nada, ella no fue la culpable… solo esta… confundida._

_- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Es una bruja, debe de ser eliminada! – le dijo Stein mientras que Maka se encogía temerosa en la esquina._

_Shinigami-sama negó con la cabeza._

_- Aun si es una bruja, ella es inocente, su magia es pura, ella no lastimaría a nadie… sin embargo… lo que ha ocurrido hoy la ha dejado alterada, si reacciona así es por el miedo._

_- Entonces… ¿Qué haremos? – le pregunto Spirit mientras veía a Maka con ternura._

_- La llevaremos al Shibusen, y ahí veremos que pasara con ella._

_Shinigami-sama comenzó a caminar hacia Maka, quien se oculto lo mas que pudo en su esquina, totalmente asustada. Las púas salían del suelo y arañaban a Shinigami, pero el ni se inmutaba, camino hasta ella y le tendió suavemente la mano, con una calida sonrisa en el rostro._

_Maka lo miro desconfiada un rato, para después aceptar la mano de Shinigami-sama, quien la cargo en brazos y comenzó a darle palmaditas en la espalda._

_- Descuida, todo esta bien, ya paso… - susurro._

_Maka al escuchar eso comenzó a llorar de nuevo, y de pronto, Shinigami-sama puso su mano izquierda en la espalda de ella, haciendo que un pentagrama se dibujara en ella, como un tatuaje._

_Las púas desaparecieron y la onda de energía mágica que había en el lugar disminuyo, al igual que los sollozos de Maka, quien se quedo profundamente dormida sobre el hombro de Shinigami._

_- Volvamos al Shibusen – anuncio Shinigami-sama a los demás, quienes solo asintieron._

_Marie-sensei cargo a Blair y la mochilita que tenia Maka, y junto con los demás salieron de la mansión._

_Yo me quede allí, viendo como ellos desaparecían en la oscuridad._

_Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente contra mi pecho._

_Estaba decidido, saldría de aquí e iría a ver a Maka. Yo entendía a la perfección el dolor que estaba dentro de ella, y sabía que ella debía de sentirse sola…_

_Le haría ver lo equivocada que estaba._

_Y de pronto, todo se volvió negro…_

* * *

**Tsubaki POV**

Maka seguía gritando mientras que los espejos se cuarteaban y la energía mágica aumentaba.

Humpty Dumpty comenzó a reír macabramente mientras se acercaba al espejo donde estaba reflejado Soul, el cual era el único que no se rompía. Pero cuando llego a este, una mano la sujetó fuertemente del cuello.

Todos miramos sorprendidos como el brazo de Soul salía del espejo, mientras que el apretaba con mas fuerza su agarre.

- ¡¿P-pero que…?! ¡¡Suéltame!! – grito la bruja mientras que de un brusco movimiento se soltaba de la mano de Soul y se alejaba volando del espejo.

Soul comenzó a salir lentamente del espejo. Su mirada era seria y fría, el veía con odio a la bruja, quien estaba totalmente asustada.

- ¡¿Cómo demonios saliste de ahí?! ¡¡Eso es imposible!! – gritaba, pero Soul la ignoro y volteo a ver a Maka.

Al verla, su expresión cambio a una triste y compasiva. Comenzó a caminar hacia ella, sin importarle las púas que le lastimaban los costados del cuerpo, la cara y los brazos.

Cuando llego hasta Maka, se arrodillo frente a ella, y luego, la abrazo.

Maka paro de gritar, y la energía mágica comenzó a disminuir poco a poco mientras que Soul simplemente sonreía y la apretaba mas contra el.

- Descuida, ya paso eso… ahora estoy aquí, nadie te hará daño – murmuro Soul.

La bruja intento atacarlos, pero las púas se lo impidieron.

- ¿Me lo prometes? – susurro Maka.

- Te lo prometo.

Maka asintió lentamente, para luego cerrar los ojos y recargarse contra le hombro de Soul.

La energía desapareció de golpe, al igual que las púas y las cadenas que nos tenían atrapados. Tan pronto se libraron, Chrona y Ragnarok corrieron hacia donde estaban sus Contratistas y se pusieron frente a ellos de manera protectora.

Black Star me tomo de la mano mientras que me miraba con una sonrisa, yo desvié mi mirada apenada, para luego tomar mi forma de arma.

Acabaríamos de una vez con esto.

* * *

**Soul POV**

Lentamente me fui apartando de Maka, quien solo se limpiaba las lágrimas y me veía con una sonrisa.

- Gracias – murmuro.

- De que.

- ¡Hey, Maka, idiota! ¿Qué acaso no ven que estamos frente a una bruja? – dijo Ragnarok, claramente molesto.

- Claro que lo sabemos idiota – le respondí mientras me paraba y ayudaba a Maka.

- ¿Están bien? – nos pregunto Chrona preocupada.

- Si, no te preocupes – le respondió Maka con una sonrisa.

Volteamos todos a ver a Humpty Dumpty cuando esta comenzó a aplaudirnos desde el techo, todavía sobre su huevo… o lo que fuera. Ella nos miraba con odio.

- Vaya, vaya… así que te has podido liberar de mi hechizo y aparte has conseguido calmar a la gatita… eres fuerte chico, hay que admitirlo… pero no lo suficiente como para matarme.

- No te confíes – le dije mientras tomaba la mano de Chrona, quien tomo su forma de arma.

Maka y Kid también empuñaron a sus armas contra Humpty, quien solo nos miraba con furia.

Y pronto comenzamos a pelear.

Kid comenzó a dispararle, y ella utilizaba sus plumas como escudo; Black Star la ataco con Tsubaki convertida en espada, haciendo que la bruja utilizara su chal para protegerse de el y de mi, ya que yo también trataba de llegar hasta ella y cortarla.

Esquivábamos las plumas que ella nos lanzaba, intentando darle tiempo a Maka para que acabara con ella de una vez por todas.

- ¡¡Malditos mocosos, váyanse al infierno!! – grito Humpty desesperada.

- ¡¡Vete tu al infierno!! – le grito Maka, quien apareció detrás de ella con su guadaña en alto.

La bruja aduras penas y si tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, pero Maka fue rápida y la corto en dos.

Las plumas que nos estaban atacando cayeron delicadamente al suelo, y el espejo donde antes había estado atrapado se cuarteo a la mitad. El cuerpo de Humpty comenzó a desaparecer lentamente, mientras que caía al suelo.

- Después de todo… si lo lograron… me vencieron… - murmuro, para luego comenzar a reírse –, pero aunque me hayan derrotado… no vencerán al Kishin… Medusa no se los dejara tan fácil… todos ustedes morirán…

Y antes de que ella continuara riendo, Maka le clavo la punta de la guadaña en la cabeza, haciendo que su cuerpo terminara de desaparecer.

- Pues haya nos veremos – susurro.

De pronto, todo comenzó a temblar. Las paredes y el suelo comenzaron a desaparecer en una lluvia de plumas. Los demás regresaron a su forma humana, y antes de que todo terminara de desaparecer, un nuevo escenario se formo.

Era una pequeña estancia. La luna reía através de la ventana mientras que un hombre entraba al lugar.

- ¿Papa…? – murmuro Kid sorprendido.

Pero al parecer Shinigami-sama no nos escucho. El siguió su camino, y al parecer no venia solo, una pequeña niña se ocultaba temerosa detrás de el. Era Maka.

- ¡Shinigami-sama! – se escucho una voz infantil a lo lejos.

Voltee a ver hacia una de las puertas que había en la habitación. De ella entraba un niño de no mas de 7 años, su cabello era largo y recogido en una coleta, de color negro y con puntas color blanco, sus ojos eran color ámbar y vestía un traje de sirviente.

- Oh, hola Ragnarok – lo saludo Shinigami-sama con una sonrisa.

- ¡Bienvenido a casa! – Le dijo Ragnarok con una reverencia, para luego posar su mirada en Maka - ¿Quién es ella?

- Ragnarok, te presento a Maka Albarn, ella será tu nueva amiga – le dijo Shinigami-sama mientras intentaba que Maka saliera de su escondite –, ella esta sola y no tiene amigos, y por el momento no puedo encargarme de su seguridad, ¿puedes cuidarla tu?

- ¡Claro Shinigami-sama!

- Gracias… bueno, los dejo solos para que se conozcan, cuídala bien, Ragnarok – murmuro, para luego salir del lugar.

Ambos niños se quedaron viéndose fijamente a los ojos. Maka seguía un poco asustada, en cambio, Ragnarok la veía totalmente curioso.

El comenzó a caminar hacia ella, Maka solo dio un gritito y se preparo para la huida.

- Mi nombre es Ragnarok Makenshi, soy un Demonio Guadaña, es un placer conocerte – le dijo con una sonrisa mientras le extendía una mano.

Maka lo miro fijamente, para luego comenzar a acercarse tímidamente hacia el.

- Y-yo soy Maka Albarn, yo soy una bruja y… pues… el placer es mío, Ragnarok – murmuro Maka mientras le estrechaba la mano.

Pero tan pronto sus manos se unieron, las marcas del contrato aparecieron en el brazo de Maka, aunque ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta. El le sonreía a ella, mientras que ella intentaba mas o menos sonreírle a el.

Y después, todo se volvió oscuro…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Eh…?

Comencé a abrir los ojos lentamente. Los demás también comenzaban a despertar de su sueño poco a poco, y antes de que nos dijéramos algo, miramos fijamente nuestras ropas. Suspiramos aliviados cuando vimos que traíamos el uniforme de la escuela.

Una pequeña luz morada comenzó a brillar cerca de mí. Alcé la vista para ver la pequeña alma de la bruja. Maka también la vio durante un rato, pero no le presto mucha atención.

- ¿No vas a comértela? – pregunto Black Star sorprendido al ver a Maka.

- No, no me interesa su alma – murmuro Maka.

- ¡Pero Maka, si te la comes te harás Shinigami de una vez por todas! – le dijo Ragnarok.

- Ya dije que no la quiero – susurro.

Tsubaki carraspeo para distraer a todos del tema.

- Bueno, al parecer ya estamos en la realidad, ¿Qué les parece si regresamos al Shibusen? – pregunto nerviosa.

Las chicas asintieron, Maka le dio el alma a Kid y le pidió que se la entregara a Shinigami-sama, el acepto a regañadientes y siguió a los demás.

Yo estaba punto de ir con ellos también, pero note que Maka seguía parada en su sitio. Cuando los demás se perdieron de vista me acerque lentamente a ella. Lo mas seguro era que quisiera estar sola… pero algo me decía que no la dejara.

- ¿Vienes? – le pregunte.

Maka no me contesto. Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, viendo las hojas de los árboles caer, hasta que al final, ella suspiro.

- Lo viste todo… ¿verdad? – me pregunto con un deje de tristeza en la voz.

Ahora suspire yo.

- Si… y lo lamento…

- ¿Por qué?

- Se supone que eso es algo que no me incumbe a mí…

Ella comenzó a negar lentamente con la cabeza, para después sonreír.

- Me alegra que te hayas enterado… yo… ya no podía aguantarme eso… iba a terminar gritándolo… y yo… yo no quiero sentir más dolor… - murmuro con la voz quebrada.

Maka agacho su mirada mientras se mordía el labio y apretaba sus puños frente a ella. Comencé a caminar hasta llegar a su lado y pasar uno de mis brazos por su hombro.

- Ya no tienes por que aguantártelo, eso esta mal… cuando quieras llorar, llora, ¿vale?, no reprimas esas lagrimas, o a la larga terminaran lastimándote por dentro… y si quieres a alguien con quien desahogarte, aquí estoy yo… - susurre.

Maka asintió lentamente con la cabeza, pero no lloro.

Suspire mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, la cual recargo en mi hombro. Y después de un rato, comencé a escuchar sus sollozos y a sentir como sus lágrimas mojaban mi chaqueta, pero no me importo.

Solo quería volver a verla sonreír, sin falsas sonrisas ni con ojos tristes. Quería su sonrisa de verdad.

Y algo me decía que pronto volvería a sonreír así…

* * *

**POV General**

Una chica comenzó a dar brinquitos sobre su lugar mientras que veía la escena desde lo más alto de un pequeño cerro.

Ella no estaba sola, a su alrededor estaban dos chicos. El más alto vestía de capa negra, su cabello era de un bello color café rojizo y sus puntas eran color negro, era pálido, pero su flequillo impedía ver sus ojos. El otro chico en cambio traía una playera de mangas largas – las cuales le llegaban hasta los tobillos – color naranja que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros, tenia un pantalón del mismo color y una gargantilla con un cascabel en ella, pero eso no era lo mas raro en el, su cabello era de un intenso color rojizo, y a ambos lados de su cabeza tenia un par de orejas de gato, al igual que una cola de franjas naranjas y rojas, la cual se movía de un lado a otro.

Ambos miraban a la emocionada chica. Ella era más bajita que los dos, pero no tanto, su cabello era rubio ceniza y lo traía suelto, vestía de un sencillo vestido azul claro con una capa negra encima.

- ¡Neh neh, Cheshire! ¿Es ella? – pregunto la chica con una sonrisa, su voz era idéntica a la de Maka.

- Si, _my lady_, ella es Maka – le contesto el chico con aspecto de gato.

- ¿El chico que la acompaña es el contratista de Chrona? – pregunto el otro chico.

- Si, y Maka-san es la contratista de Ragnarok-kun.

- Vaya… pero que pequeño es el mundo, no creí volver a encontrarme con esos dos – murmuro el chico mientras comenzaba a reírse.

- ¿Quiere ir por Maka-san, _my lady_? – le pregunto Cheshire a la chica.

Ella se lo pensó por un momento, para después volver a sonreír.

- No, los dejaremos un rato.

- ¿Segura? En fin… luego podré patearle el trasero a Ragnarok – se lamento el chico de puntas negras.

La chica rió, para luego mirar fijamente hacia donde estaban Maka y Soul.

- Al fin te encontré… _hermana._

**Continuara…**

* * *

_Puff… fue el capitulo mas largo de mi vida… y según yo lo había cortado la otra vez para que esto no me pasara, pero es que la pagina no me deja subir un archivo de mas de 15 paginas de Word… en fin, ¿les gusto? Espero y si, me mate haciéndolo xD_

_¡Contesto reviews!_

**Kaorubixk: **Wa... perdón por no haber puesto el capitulo el día que me pediste, pero la pagina andaba fallando T.T, y si, el cuanto de Alicia es mi favorito (y mas si nos imaginamos a Soul como el gato de Cheshire lol) en fin, espero y te hayan gustado los dos capítulos, ¡gracias por tu review!

**Maka – hime . Lady B – Rabbit: **See… hubiera sido genial poner a Soul así, pero… debemos de pensar en las pobre mentes de los demás, ¡gracias por el review!

**Kuchiki rukia ichi: **Créeme, a todas les gusto el Soul neko (debería de ponerlo así mas seguido…) en fin, ¡muchas gracias por tu review!

**Miku Takamine: **Bueno… si tu estas delirando yo de plano estoy lista para irme al manicomio, mi mente esta súper retorcida, jeje, ¡muchas gracias por tu review!

**Beautifly92: **Espero y no odies a Humpty por lo que paso en el fic (no rehago responsable xD), y… ¿a quien no le gusta Alicia? ¡Es lo mejor! ¡Gracias por tu review!

**Kanako: **Mmm… tal vez algún día haga un MakaxBlack, solo para romper el canon, je, ¡muchas gracias por el review!

**Rohunyl:** Jeje, me encanto tu review! Sobre todo el final ("al fondo a la derecha") cute! ¡Gracias por el review!

**Saae – chan: **Ugh… ¿de verdad era pedófilo? (tendré un trauma de ahora en adelante) en fin, ¡muchas gracias por el review!

**Kakii chii: **Si… digamos que soy fan de Alicia (mi hermana me traumo, ya que se vistió de ella en Haloween y me obligo a que viera la película con ella) y pues… si… Jack podría ser la versión de Maka pero masculina y mas grande… aunque yo me lo imagino como es el personaje original, je, ¡gracias por el review!

**- Death the Niiia - : **¿Estos capítulos se te hicieron cortitos? xD jeje, por que a mi no, en fin, ya hubo mas SouMa!! Y descuiden, pronto habrá mucho más, ¡gracias por el review!

_Espero y sean todos… en fin, ¡el próximo capitulo será el del baile! ¿Y que creen? ¡Solo faltan tres capítulos para el final! Pero descuiden, cuando acabe subiré la segunda temporada (si quieren) ¡nos leemos en el próximo!_

_¡Bye!_

* * *

_¿Review?_

* * *


	14. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: La historia es totalmente mia, su titulo original es _Kokoro X SchooL_, la cual cuenta con dos temporadas y 5 omakes, decidi publicarla aqui usando a los geniales personajes de Soul Eater, los cuales le pertenecen a Atsushi Okubo**

_¡El tan esperado baile! ¡Disfruten!_

* * *

_"Si doy vuelta a la izquierda y luego a la derecha… me pierdo todavía mas"_

* * *

**Kokoro Shibusen School**

**Cap. 9 **_Laberinto_

**POV General**

Kid corría lo más rápido que podía por los desérticos pasillos del Shibusen.

Su corazón martilleaba furioso contra su pecho y el aire le faltaba. Pero el no se podía quejar, había olvidado por completo el hecho de que su padre lo había citado en la Death Room una hora antes del baile, y ahora estaba llegando tarde.

_Voy a golpear a Liz, ¡si no me hubiera estado entreteniendo con lo del traje no se me habría olvidado!_ Murmuraba en su cabeza mientras daba vuelta en una esquina.

Paro su carrera y respiro tranquilo una vez que llego frente a la gran puerta. Toco un par de veces y esta se abrió como por arte de magia.

Eso a Kid no le impresiono, ni el hecho de que hubieran guillotinas por todo el pasillo, el ya estaba acostumbrado a eso desde que era un niño. O incluso desde que era un bebe, conociendo a su padre…

Kid se arreglo un poco la negra corbata del traje que Liz le había obligado a usar, se aliso un poco el cabello y entro a la enorme habitación que tenía un extraño tapiz de nubes que se movían y cruces en todo el lugar.

Ahí, frente a el se encontraba su padre fuera del espejo, rodeado de 5 personas; dos mujeres y tres hombres.

- Lamento la demora – murmuro Kid un poco apenado.

- ¡Oh, no te preocupes Kid, solo fueron un par de segundos! – le dijo su padre con voz chillona y amable.

_Si, 7 segundos muy asimétricos_ Pensó el pelinegro, pero no lo dijo ya que sabia lo que su padre le diría respecto a su pequeño trauma.

- Bien, ¿para que somos buenos, Shinigami-sama? –pregunto una mujer rubia con un parche sobre su ojo izquierdo.

- Bueno, esto es un asunto complicado. Ustedes seis son los únicos que saben el por que del festejo del Día de San Valentín; mis poderes disminuyen, y eso me tiene muy preocupado. Según el informe de Kid, una bruja en especial esta buscando los restos de el primer Kishin, Asura, y al parecer ya ha encontrado cinco de las siete partes…

- Perdón que lo interrumpa Shinigami-sama – murmuro la otra mujer, esta era de cabello negro y corto, usaba lentes y tenia una mirada seria –, pero… ¿podría decirme que tiene eso que ver con el Shibusen?

- Oh, es verdad, tú eres una nueva Death Scythe, Azusa-chan, pues veras… durante mi batalla con el Kishin hace 800 años, solo había una forma para eliminarlo para siempre… o algo así… ¿no has escuchado lo que dicen del numero 7?

_¿Qué es un número totalmente asimétrico?_

- ¡¿Entonces es verdad que usted…?! – exclamo Azusa sorprendida.

- Exacto, y dos partes se encuentran ocultas aquí en el Shibusen. Los he llamado a ustedes, que son las Death Scythes más cercanas que tengo, para que me ayuden a proteger la escuela hoy, puede que la bruja aproveche mi debilidad para intentar robar eso. Y si lo logra, la locura estará suelta una vez más en el mundo, Sid esta en una misión de espionaje, así nos ayudara a confirmar mi teoría.

- Aremos lo que este en nuestras manos, Shinigami-sama – dijo Marie decidida, mientras que su contratista suspiraba aburrido.

- Y yo que iba a provechar que la sala de ciencias estaba vacía para disecar… - murmuro Stein deprimido.

- ¡¡Eso significa que si podré ir al baile con mi Makita!! – grito Spirit con estrellitas en los ojos, imaginándose a el junto con Maka bailando en la pista de baile, mientras que ella le decía un _"Eres el mejor papa…",_ aunque claro, nadie se atrevía a desaparecer la pequeña imagen mental de su cabeza.

- Nos retiramos entonces, Shinigami-sama – murmuro Justin mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia, después de que Marie le repitió lo que acababa de decir el Dios de la Muerte.

Hicieron una pequeña reverencia los demás, para luego salir de la habitación. Todos excepto uno.

Kid miraba fijamente a su padre, quien también hacia lo mismo. El juego de las miradas duro un rato en silencio, hasta que Shinigami-sama comenzó a sentirse un poco nervioso por la intensa mirada de su único hijo.

- Esto… ¿sucede algo, Kid? – le pregunto mientras inclinaba la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado.

- Si, quiero que me expliques algo… ¿Por qué no puedo contarle esto a los demás? Ellos también se han enfrentado a Medusa y a sus aliados, tienen todo el derecho para saber lo que esta pasando.

Shinigami-sama suspiro. Era de esperar que Kid le hiciera esas preguntas, el siempre fue muy curioso. El Dios de la Muerte se alejo un poco de la realidad al recordar los viejos tiempos, en los que tenia que estar vigilando a su hijo cada vez que lo llevaba de paseo por el bosque o cuando se perdía en la biblioteca de la Academia, o incluso aquella vez que intento revisar si el techo era simétrico… aunque termino en la enfermería ya que se había resbalado y se había caído…

- Papa… ¿me estas escuchando? – le pregunto Kid al ver que su padre parecía estar en otro mundo.

- ¡Ah, s-si! Esto… ¿Qué me decías?

El joven se apretó ligeramente – y lo mas simétrico que pudo – el puente de la nariz. A veces no entendía como es que su padre solía ser tan despistado.

- Te lo vuelvo a repetir… ¿Por qué no le puedo decir nada a los chicos?

- Veras… esto es complicado Kid… se que tus amigos tienen todo el derecho de saber lo que esta sucediendo, pero es por su propio bien. Sobre todo el de Maka-chan y Soul-kun. Ellos ya han sufrido bastante…

Kid no lo miro, el ya sabia lo que les había pasado a sus amigos. Cada uno llevaba el mismo pasado pero de diferente manera, y era visible cuanto dolor tenían en sus almas.

- De acuerdo… - susurro.

- Pero… si algo llegase a pasar, no importa cual sea la situación, deberás de contarles lo que esta ocurriendo… claro, omitiendo unos detalles, ¿vale?

- Esta bien, padre.

- ¡Bien, ahora ve a prepararte para el baile! Escuche por ahí que invitaste a Chrona-chan, es muy bonita, ¡no sabes que orgulloso me siento!

- Papa… para… - murmuro Kid sonrojado.

Si… el nunca entendería por que su padre era así…

* * *

**Maka POV**

- ¡¡LIZ!! – grite a todo pulmón en cuanto la aludida me dejo mirarme en el espejo.

Voltee a verla con furia. Ella simplemente sonreía como si nada pasara, mientras que Patty reía y Chrona y Tsubaki se ocultaban temerosas detrás de ella.

- ¿Si, Maka? – me pregunto Liz, aun con la sonrisa.

- ¡¿Cómo pretendes que use _esto_?! – volví a gritarle mientras señalaba mi vestido.

- No se te ve mal, además, es uno hecho por tu servidora, ¡un poco mas de respeto! – me dijo media molesta y media divertida.

La fulmine con la mirada, para luego volver a mirarme en el espejo.

Mi vestido era de un color gris tenue, no tenia tirantes pero si un moño color blanco en el centro de mi pecho con una piedra negra; en la cintura tenia un cinturón negro muy ancho – el cual parecía mas un listón, ya que en la espalda terminaba con un enorme moño – y de ahí para abajo, la falda era de holanes con una abertura enfrente, dejando ver parte de mis piernas y mis zapatillas negras. Mi cabello estaba con dos colitas, pero Liz me había dejado parte de este suelto, me había obligado a maquillarme y ahora mis labios – que eran de un intenso color rojo – resaltaban más en mi rostro.

- ¿Verdad que se ve linda? – les pregunto Liz a las demás.

- Es verdad Maka-chan, te vez bien – me dijo Tsubaki sonriente.

Yo solo no le dije nada.

El vestido me gustaba, si; me sentía bonita, si… pero… había un solo detalle… ¡¡mi pecho!!

Cuando Liz me había vestido y maquillado, me sentí bonita por primera vez en mi vida… pero cuando las demás también se cambiaron, me di cuenta que era la única que tenia poco, ¡incluso Chrona tenia mas que yo!

Vale, lo admito, el vestido me resaltaba un poco mas y hacia ver que tenia lo que en realidad me faltaba… ¡pero aun así no es lo mismo!

Suspire resignada cuando Liz nos dijo que ya era hora de bajar para encontrarnos con los chicos. Chrona no se había enojado ni nada por el estilo cuando se entero que Soul me había invitado al baile… cosa que se me hizo un poco raro, pero bueno…

Al salir del edificio, vimos a los chicos, quienes estaban sentados en una de las bancas del mini parque que había en la zona departamental. Todos iban vestidos de traje, pero el color de sus camisas vareaba. Soul traía una roja como sus ojos, Ragnarok una azul cielo, Kid una violeta, Black Star una verde claro y Hero una amarilla pastel…

¡Oh, cierto, no lo había mencionado! Hero era el nuevo novio de Liz, y aquí entre nos… es lindo… pero no tanto como Soul.

- ¿Listas? – nos pregunto Kid.

- ¡Claro! – le respondió Liz mientras que Hero le tendía la mano, la cual ella acepto con una sonrisa.

Todos comenzamos a caminar hacia el salón en parejas. Kid y Chrona iban al frente platicando, y se veían realmente bien juntos; Tsubaki veía a Black Star con una sonrisa, mientras que el le contaba lo grandioso que era y todo eso; Patty se reía de los chistes que Ragnarok le contaba; Liz se sonrojaba por las cosas que le decía Hero al oído y Soul y yo… bueno… los dos mirábamos nerviosos nuestras manos.

Antes no me molestaba estar a solas con el… ¡pero hoy era diferente! Hoy era _el Día de los Enamorados,_ lo que no nos facilitaba las cosas. El corazón me bombardeaba como loco contra el pecho y mis mejillas me ardían a causa del sonrojo. Soul estaba casi en las mismas condiciones que yo, solo que su sonrojo se perdía con el rojo de sus ojos, los cuales me estaban viendo fijamente a mi… ¡¿Qué?!

- ¿P-pasa algo? – murmure nerviosa.

- ¿Qué? E-esto… n-no, nada… es solo que… te ves linda esta noche – murmuro.

- Ah… g-gracias – susurre.

Llegamos al gran salón, el cual estaba adornado de corazones, lazos y serpentinas rojos y rosas. En el centro había una esfera como las que hay en las discos, y de ella colgaba un enorme querubín. La música sonaba a todo volumen, y algunas personas ya se encontraban bailando en el centro, mientras que otras tantas bebían ponche o comían los aperitivos.

Todos nos separamos. Black Star corrió a la mesa de bocadillos mientras que Tsubaki suspiraba, Kid, Chrona, Hero, Liz, Patty y Ragnarok fueron a bailar, aunque me pareció ver que este último le lanzo una mirada asesina a Soul, quien solo le sonrió de vuelta.

- ¿Bailas? – me pregunto mientras me tendía el brazo como todo buen caballero.

- Puedo matarte… - le advertí.

- Acepto las consecuencias – me dijo con una sonrisa.

Le sonreí mientras me sonrojaba y aceptaba la invitación.

La canción de _"A Kiss Before She Goes"_ resonaba en todo el lugar, haciendo que mi corazón latiera al compás de la canción.

Baile un rato con Soul, y otro tanto con las chicas. La verdad es que nunca me la había pasado tan bien en mi vida, y nunca me había reído tanto como hoy. La música paro de golpe cuando Shinigami-sama se subió al escenario, todos pararon de bailar mientras que lo veían fijamente.

- ¡Ozu ozu chicos! – nos saludo.

- Buenas noches Shinigami-sama – le contestamos todos a coro.

- Bien, como ya sabrán, este baile se ha hecho para ustedes, para que puedan convivir en armonía. ¡Disfruten la noche, y muevan esos esqueletos!

Todos asentimos entre risas.

Spirit intento bailar conmigo durante un tiempo, pero yo me negaba y salía huyendo del lugar junto con Soul. Durante el intercambio de parejas, Ragnarok lanzo a Soul contra una multitud de chicas que quería bailar con el. Bailamos un rato, pero después regreso Soul – con la corbata desecha y el saco mal acomodado – y lanzo a Ragnarok contra una multitud de amantes de las Jirafas – un club recién fundado por Patty –.

A mitad de la noche, la música dejo de ser alocada para pasar a una suave tonada. Reconocí casi al instante la canción de _"Hush Hush" _de las Pussycat Dolls, aunque admitía que la versión con mas ritmo me gustaba, esta también era aceptable, casi parecía un vals.

Soul y yo bailamos muy juntos, al igual que el resto de las parejas. Deje que la música me guiara, y para sorpresa mía, no lo pise ni un segundo.

Me perdí en los bellos ojos color rubí de Soul durante un buen rato, y al parecer el también en los míos. Mi corazón latía feliz dentro de mi pecho, mientras que la distancia entre nosotros se acortaba.

Solo unos centímetros mas…

- Maka… yo… - murmuro Soul, su dulce aliento pegaba contra mi cara, haciendo que perdiera el hilo del pensamiento.

- ¿Si?

- Yo… este… quería decirte algo…

- ¿Q-que cosa? – le pregunte nerviosa, ¿acaso era lo que creo que era?

- Bueno… este… tu… tu me gus…

Pero antes de que terminara de decir lo que sea que me iba a decir, la puerta del salón se abrió de golpe, haciendo que la música parara al igual que el baile de los demás.

Un hombre moreno entro jadeando por ella, tenia el rostro cubierto de sangre al igual que la ropa, la cual estaba también desgarrada.

Todos lo miramos entre sorprendidos y confundidos, ¿Qué acaso el no era el maestro de Deportes/Espionaje, Sid-sensei?

Al parecer si lo era, ya que escuche varios murmullos a nuestro alrededor. Sid-sensei jadeaba en busca de aire, y una vez que se recupero, lanzo un grito desgarrador:

- ¡¡¡SALGAN TODOS DE AQUÍ!!!

Kid jadeo a un lado mío, totalmente asustado y sorprendido.

De pronto, todo el lugar comenzó a temblar. Extrañas figuras negras salían de las sombras y oscurecían todo lo que tocaban. El caos se hizo presente y casi nadie de los exorcistas que había en la sala reacciono al instante. Kid sujeto de la mano a Chrona, quien sujeto a Liz, quien sujeto a Black Star y a Tsubaki.

- ¡¡Maka, sácanos de aquí!! – me grito.

- ¡¿Qué?! – le pregunte confundida.

- ¡¡¡Hazlo!!!

Asentí rápidamente mientras que Soul tomaba de la mano a Ragnarok, quien sujeto a Patty. Soul y Kid tomaron mis manos, y antes de que las figuras oscuras nos tocaran, todo desapareció bajo nuestros pies.

El aire me faltaba y sentía como si algo apretara cada parte de mi cuerpo. Todo pasó en solo una fracción de segundo, y justo cuando recupere el aliento, todos caímos de cara al pasto del jardín del Shibusen.

Tarde en orientarme y en abrir los ojos, la teletransportacion me había tomado por sorpresa al igual que los demás.

Volteamos a ver a Kid una vez que nos recuperamos, pero el solo veía hacia donde antes había estado el gran salón, el cual estaba envuelto en lo que parecía ser una esfera negra.

- Kid… ¿Qué esta ocurriendo? – le pregunto Soul mientras se paraba del suelo.

- Esto… ya lo veíamos venir… - murmuro.

- ¿Qué cosa? ¡¡Explícate de una maldita vez!! – le grito Black Star.

Kid suspiro.

- Hace 800 años, mi padre lucho contra Asura, mejor conocido como el primer Kishin. La batalla duro cerca de un mes, y al encontrarse los dos muy débiles, mi padre decidió que la única forma de eliminarlo era separando su cuerpo en 7 partes, ya que según se considera al numero 7 como mágico…

"Mi padre separo el cuerpo de la siguiente manera: le quito los brazos, las piernas, la cabeza y por ultimo, el alma. El pensó al principio en comerse a esta ultima, para que así el nunca mas pudiera revivir y llevar el mundo a la locura, pero temió caer en esta si devoraba el alma.

"Así que, pues, envió los brazos, las piernas y la cabeza a diferentes partes del mundo, las escondió y las mantuvo lo mas separadas que pudo, para que estas no se regeneraran. Y por si acaso, decidió ocultar el torso y el alma aquí, en el Shibusen, para mantenerlos protegidos de cualquier cosa.

"Sin embargo, últimamente alguien a estado reuniendo las partes para revivir a Asura, creemos que es esa bruja, Medusa. Ella ya tiene 5 de las 7 partes, lo cual significa…

- Que esta aquí en el Shibusen, buscando las otras dos – complete, totalmente atónita.

- Exacto, y no descansará hasta finalizar su cometido.

- Pero… ¿Dónde están las otras dos partes? – le pregunto Soul.

Kid no le respondió, simplemente camino hasta una fuente que había en el jardín, frente a una pared de arbustos. Saco una pequeña navaja del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se corto la palma de su mano izquierda, para luego dejar caer unas cuantas gotas de su sangre en el agua de esta.

Tan pronto la sangre toco el líquido, la fuente se ilumino, para después desaparecer y dejarnos ver una entrada a lo que parecía ser un laberinto.

- Las otras dos partes se encuentran en el centro del laberinto, solo las Death Scythe, mi padre y yo podemos abrir este pasadizo, dentro del laberinto hay Kishin entrenados para atacar a cualquier persona, incluyéndome, pero eso no es lo peor, los caminos cambian constantemente, por lo que el riesgo de separarnos es grande, al igual que una muerte segura… ¿aun así desean acompañarme?

Todos le sonreímos.

- Todos para uno y uno para todos – dijo Black Star burlón.

Kid nos sonrió, para luego adentrarse al laberinto. Lo seguimos de cerca, totalmente alertas por si algún kishin aparecía o por si los caminos cambiaban. No se por cuanto tiempo estuvimos corriendo, pero debíamos de llegar lo antes posible hasta donde estaban las otras partes del kishin, o de lo contrario… no querría ni imaginarme lo que pasaría…

- Ya estamos cerca, falta poco – nos dijo Kid entre jadeos.

Pero antes de que diéramos vuelta en una esquina, un kishin con forma de lagartija apareció frente a nosotros. Nos detuvimos en seco mientras que nuestros Demonios se acercaban a su respectivo contratista, listos para ser llamados.

- Pero miren quien esta aquí… si es el hijo de Shinigami, creí que no volverían nunca a este lugar.

- Déjanos pasar – le dijo Kid serio.

- Me temo que eso no se podrá, conoces las reglas, no dejar pasar a nadie… menos a ti y a tus apetitosos amigos.

Y antes de poder reaccionar del todo, el kishin se abalanzó contra nosotros.

Logramos esquivarlo de un salto, y cuando yo aterricé tome la mano de Ragnarok para que le se transformara.

- ¡¡Ya veras como te patearemos el trasero, kishin estupido! – se burlo mi compañero.

Pero después de decir eso… no paso nada.

- ¿Eh…? ¡¡Ragnarok, transfórmate!! – le dije.

- ¡¡Eso intento, pero no puedo!!

- Eso es por que el laberinto esta protegido por un sello, ningún Demonio puede transformarse ni una bruja puede hacer magia – nos dijo Kid apenado.

- ¡¡¡Habérnoslo dicho antes!!! – le gritamos todos furiosos.

Comenzamos a esquivar los ataques que el kishin nos lanzaba, pero aduras penas y si la librábamos, nuestros trajes y vestidos nos impedían movernos con facilidad.

- ¡Ahora entiendo por que Shinigami-sama hizo los uniformes tan cómodos! – dijo Black Star mientras esquivaba una bola de fuego que le lanzo el kishin.

Me distraje un segundo por el comentario de Black Star, por lo que no vi que el kishin blandió su cola hasta que esta me pego en la espalda, lanzándome lejos. Soul me atrapo cuando estaba apunto de caer, pero el impacto de mi cuerpo contra el suyo hizo que cayéramos lejos de los demás.

- ¿Estas bien? – me pregunto.

- Eso creo… - murmure.

Apenas nos íbamos a parar cuando de repente todo comenzó a temblar. Los arbustos cambiaban su forma y se enlazaban con otros, formando así nuevos caminos. Soul y yo nos paramos rápidamente e intentamos reunirnos con los demás, pero antes de que llegáramos, una de las paredes se interpuso en nuestro camino, separándonos de los demás.

Soul me abrazo y me protegió de las demás ramas y arbustos que seguían moviéndose contra nosotros, y cuando todo paso vimos que estábamos en un pasillo sin salida.

- Mierda… ahora tardaremos mas en llegar – murmuro Soul.

- Entonces hay que apurarnos – le dije.

El asintió, pero tan pronto se paro, volteo a verme tímidamente.

- Yo… esto… ¿Maka?

- ¿Si?

- Lo que te iba a decir en el baile… ¿lo podemos posponer hasta que acabe todo esto? – me pregunto nervioso.

- Claro – le dije, aunque en realidad me moría de ganas por saber lo que me iba a decir.

Es más… ahora que lo pensaba… yo también _tenia_ algo que decirle. No sabia si Soul se refería a _eso_, pero no me importaba, quería decírselo, y mientras se lo dijera antes, mejor, ¿no?

- Esto… ¿Soul?

- ¿Hummp?

- Yo también… tengo algo que decirte… pero te lo diré después, ¿vale?

Soul me sonrió.

- Vale.

Comenzamos a caminar – casi correr – por aquel laberinto. De vez en cuando nos topábamos con un camino sin salida, o con uno que tenia varias. Mi percepción del alma tampoco funcionaba aquí, ni siquiera la vista de Soul con respecto a los fantasmas.

Justo cuando acabábamos de doblar una esquina, escuchamos una risa malvada adelante. Nos ocultamos detrás de la pared de ramas mientras intentábamos ver a nuestro nuevo enemigo, y lo que vimos nos dejo sorprendidos.

Frente a nosotros estaba un pequeño claro – supuse que ya habíamos llegado al centro del laberinto –, donde habían cuatro especies de jarrones rodeados por fuego mágico. En el lugar se encontraban Medusa, Eruka y un hombre que jamás había visto, pero que era de tez morena con extraños tatuajes en uno de sus brazos. El poseía un libro con extrañas inscripciones en la portada, y frente a el había una especie de mesa de mármol, donde habían pedazos cercenados de una persona.

Pronto entendí que estaba pasando; Shinigami-sama había hecho una especie de protección a los jarrones, y por la botella de liquido morado que vi frente a ellas deduje que era una poción para poder atravesar las llamas mágicas, pero solo contabas con dos oportunidades de abrir los jarrones correctos. Si Medusa solo sacaba el torso o el alma, nunca podría revivir al Kishin… pero también podía sacar las dos cosas si tenía suerte.

Soul y yo nos tensamos cuando notamos aquella pequeña falla en la protección.

- Bien, bien, bien… ¿las dos de en medio o las dos de los lados? ¿o una de en medio y la otra de un lado…? ¿Tu que opinas Eruka? – le pregunto Medusa curiosa.

- Yo… no lo se, nunca fui buena para esto – murmuro la bruja tímidamente.

- La verdad es que yo tampoco, por eso viniste tú, Eibon, ¿crees que nos puedas hacer ese favor?

El chico rió ligeramente.

- Esta es magia de segunda – murmuro.

Eibon abrió su libro y cambio rápidamente las hojas, para luego morderse el pulgar y comenzar a escribir sobre estas con su sangre. Una extraña luz roja envolvió el libro, y de este salio un chorro de agua carmesí, la cual apago por completo las llamas mágicas que protegían los jarrones.

Medusa rió mientras que Soul y yo nos mirábamos asustados.

- Vaya, la parecer la magia de Shinigami si disminuye en estos días, nuestro espía si que es de gran ayuda.

La mire sorprendida, ¿había dicho espía? ¡¿En el Shibusen?!

La bruja se acerco a los cuatro jarrones y con un movimiento de su mano, estos desaparecieron, solo quedaron en su lugar un toro y lo que parecía ser una pequeña – pero maligna – alma roja. Aun sin un cuerpo completo, se podía sentir la maldad que esta emanaba.

Medusa trono los dedos, haciendo que Eruka se acercara a los objetos y los tomara, no sin soltar antes una mueca de asco. Llevó el torso a la mesa con las demás partes del cuerpo y el alma de la entrego a Eibon, quien volvió a hojear su libro, para comenzar a hablar en un extraño idioma que nunca había escuchado.

Un destello rojo salio del libro y fue a parar en los restos de el kishin, los cuales se empezaron a unir como por arte de magia. Logramos divisar en la otra entrada del claro a los demás, quienes veían horrorizados la escena. Soul y yo logramos hacerles señas para que se ocultaran, antes de que los vieran.

- Y ahora, el alma, la fuente de vida, la luz de toda existencia… - murmuro Eibon mientras acercaba la pequeña alma roja al cuerpo.

Lentamente el alma comenzó a meterse en el pecho de aquel cuerpo sin vida, y tan pronto desapareció, una enorme energía demoníaca inundo el lugar.

Era diez veces más poderosa de lo que había sido la de Susanoo, y Soul sabia eso a la perfección. Millones de escalofríos recorrían mi espalda y mi instinto me decía que me largara de ahí, pero no podía.

El cuerpo comenzó a moverse, y lentamente fue sentándose sobre la mesa en la que antes había estado despedazado. Eruka corrió hasta el y lo tapo con una bata negra, para luego alejarse asustada.

Asura llevo sus manos a su cara, la cual toco como si intentara hacerse una imagen mental de esta. Suspiro varias veces, disfrutando del aire que se le había negado, y al final, sus tres ojos, más rojos que la misma sangre se abrieron.

Eso significaba una sola cosa.

Este seria el fin del mundo.

**Continuara…**

* * *

_¡Jop! ¡Les dije que habría varias sorpresas en el baile! xD y bien, ¿Cómo me quedo? ¿Bien, mal, pasable? ¡Estamos a solo dos capítulos de el final! (se siente muy raro…)_

_En fin, contesto reviews:_

**Alex Darklight: **Jeje, al parecer Ragnarok tendrá que trabajar duro xD, me alegra que te guste mi historia, ¡muchísimas gracias por tu review!

**Rohunyl: **Pues… si, era algo así, se sabrá del pasado de Ragnarok hasta la segunda temporada (si es que la quieren T.T) en fin, ¡gracias por el review!

**Hina Yoso: **Solo tiene una hermana, ¡y se sabrá de ella en la segunda temporada! xD jeje, ¡gracias por el review!

**Yasu: **Bien, Masamune si saldrá en la segunda temporada (poquito, pero saldrá), si… habrá parejas variadas (digo yo, aunque no se si sean variadas para ti ^^U) y descuida, el Fan Fiction últimamente ha estado raro… ¡gracias por tu review!

**- Sakuritah - :** Créeme, hasta a mi me dio penita el pasado de Maka T.T, y ya veremos si en el epilogo quieren la segunda temporada (aunque algo me dicen que si la van a querer, muajaja…) ¡gracias por el review!

**Beautifly92: **¿enserio se parece a Alice-Abyss? (Inner: admítelo, las dos están locas y se parecen a las protagonistas) ejem… creo que eso se vera más adelante ^^U ¡gracias por el review!

**Soyunafandeallenwalker: **Pues… dime en que te confundes y tratare de explicártelo mejor :) no me molesta ^^, jeje, ¡gracias por el review!

**Kakii chii: **Ok, ya están aumentando los votos para la segunda temporada, jejeje, ¡gracias por el review!

**Miku Takamine: **Yo también soy rara, así que no te preocupes! xD, jeje, y si… a varias les hizo llorar el pasado de Maka (pero no hay trama sin un pasado triste xD) ¡gracias por el review!

**Maka – hime . Lady B – Rabbit: **OwO? Perdón… pero… no entendí muy bien tu review ^^, aunque aun así te lo agradezco x3

**Dapyzux: **Jop, no fui la única, yo me desvele terminando este cap xD, jeje, ¡muchas gracias por tu review! ^^

**Kuchiki rukia ichi: **Pues… contestando a una de tus preguntas, mas adelante se dirá el por que del odio del padre de Maka hacia ella xD, jejeje, ¡gracias por el review!

_Como siempre, espero y sean todos TwT. Creo que no podré subir el próximo capitulo hasta el domingo o lunes, ya que el sábado tengo que ir a una boda (¿alguien quiere secuestrarme ese día? ¡No quiero ir!) ejem… en fin, ¡nos leemos en el próximo!_

_¡Bye!_

* * *

_¿Review?_

* * *


	15. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: La historia es totalmente mia, su titulo original es _Kokoro X SchooL_, la cual cuenta con dos temporadas y 5 omakes, decidi publicarla aqui usando a los geniales personajes de Soul Eater, los cuales le pertenecen a Atsushi Okubo**

_¡Penúltimo capitulo! ¡Disfruten!_

* * *

_"Nunca te vallas sin decir te quiero"_

* * *

**Kokoro Shibusen School**

**Cap. 10 **_Pétalos de Cerezo_

**Soul POV**

Si alguien me hubiera dicho hace una hora que me enfrentaría al primer Kishin y que tal vez moriría en el intento, no le hubiera creído.

Pero ahora, heme aquí, oculto tras una pared de hojas junto con Maka, viendo como el primer Kishin se para de su lugar y comienza a caminar hacia donde esta la tal Medusa.

Asura miro fijamente a la bruja, quien solo tenia una sonrisa de victoria en el rostro.

- ¿Tu eres la que me trajo a la vida? – le pregunto curioso.

- Si, soy yo – le contesto la bruja sin perder la sonrisa.

El kishin rió.

- De acuerdo, solo por eso no te matare a ti y a tus amigos – la otra bruja suspiro aliviada –, aunque claro, eso no se lo puedo prometer a la otra bruja que esta oculta tras esa pared – murmuro mientras señalaba hacia nuestra dirección.

Maka y yo ahogamos un gemido de sorpresa. Intentamos retroceder lentamente, sin nuestras armas o los poderes de Maka, nuestra muerte era segura. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiéramos salir de allí, unas raíces nos sujetaron, obligándonos a quedarnos en nuestro lugar, mientras que la pared que nos ocultaba desaparecía.

- Vaya, vaya, así que Shinigami envió a dos de sus peones para que acabaran con migo, me sorprende que el no haya venido, ¿acaso aun sigue débil por la pelea? – nos pregunto Asura mientras se acercaba a nosotros.

Vi como los demás intentaban salir de su escondite para venir a ayudarnos, pero les hice una seña para que no salieran mientras que me ponía frente a Maka. No dejaría que el le hiciera daño alguno.

- Así que intentando hacerte el valiente, ¿eh, mocoso?, pues bien, tu serás el primero en morir.

Y antes de que pudiera siquiera reaccionar, unos extraños brazos que salían del kishin me golpearon en la cara, lanzándome lejos de Maka.

- ¡¡Soul!!

Escupí un poco de sangre e intente levantarme, pero los brazos volvieron a golpearme una y otra vez. Uno de ellos me agarro del cuello y me levanto del suelo, mientras que los demás se convertían en navajas y se enterraban en mi pecho.

El dolor era punzante, haciendo que poco a poco fuera perdiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos. Asura preparo su golpe final, pero antes de que pudiera matarme, un par de balas destruyeron el brazo que me sujetaba.

Logre ver como Kid apuntaba con Liz y Patty hacia el Kishin, quien simplemente lo veía divertido.

- Oh, ¿así que tu eres el hijo de Shinigami?, te pareces mucho a tu padre, aunque por lo que veo, tu todavía no eres un Shinigami completo, ¿verdad? – murmuro divertido.

Kid lo fulmino con la mirada.

- Vayan por Soul y por Maka – les dijo Kid a los demás, quienes solo asintieron y comenzaron a correr hacia nosotros.

- Eruka, Eibon, vámonos de aquí – les dijo Medusa mientras hacia aparecer un par de serpientes.

Los tres desaparecieron, y las mascotas que Medusa había dejado comenzaron a atacar a los demás. Kid disparaba contra el Kishin, quien simplemente esquivaba sus balas; Black Star peleaba contra las serpientes, mientras que Ragnarok iba por Maka y Chrona se acercaba a mí.

- ¡Soul! ¿Estas bien? – me pregunto preocupada.

- Eh estado peor – le dije con una sonrisa – pero… ¿Por qué Liz y Patty son armas? Kid dijo que no se podían transformar.

- Al parecer ese fuego mágico era el que nos impedía transformarnos, ahora ya podemos.

- Bien, en ese caso, transfórmate.

Chrona asintió, para luego transformarse. Sujete la guadaña con fuerza y me apoye en esta para levantarme. Sin duda, estas heridas dejarían cicatrices…

Comencé a ayudar a Black Star con las serpientes, mientras que Maka peleaba junto a Kid contra el kishin. Las serpientes se regeneraban como la última vez, por lo que era difícil ayudar a los otros dos y esquivarlas.

Asura lanzaba rayos de su boca cuando sacaba lo que parecía ser un arma. Era difícil escapar de estos, pero por suerte destruyeron unas cuantas serpientes.

Nos reunimos en el centro del claro, totalmente agotados y rodeados por las serpientes. Mire a los demás, todos tenían heridas, pero no muy graves.

- ¿Y ahora que haremos? Tenemos que derrotar a Asura, pero no nos podemos concentrar con esas serpientes – murmure.

- Soul, Maka, ¿pueden hacer una resonancia en cadena? – nos pregunto Kid.

- ¿Resonancia en cadena? Pues… nunca lo hemos intentado – dijo Maka.

- Pues inténtelo, Black Star y yo distraeremos a las serpientes mientras que ustedes utilizan sus Caza Demonios contra Asura.

- ¿Le ganaremos con eso? – pregunto Black Star.

- Lo dudo… pero no perdemos nada con intentarlo.

- De acuerdo, ¿lista Maka? – le pregunte.

- Lista – murmuro decidida mientras apretaba con fuerza a Ragnarok.

- **¡KYOMEI RENSA!**

Las hojas de ambas guadañas crecieron y cambiaron de forma al mismo tiempo. Kid y Black Star se lanzaron contra las serpientes, distrayéndolas, mientras que Maka y yo nos abalanzábamos contra el Kishin, quien solo nos veía curioso desde su lugar.

Justo cuando estábamos a unos metros de el, Maka y yo brincamos, para luego blandir nuestras guadañas.

- ¡¡_CAZA DEMONIOS_!! – gritamos al unísono.

Enterramos las hojas de las guadañas en sus hombros, e intentamos cortarlo de un solo movimiento, pero por alguna extraña razón, estas se quedaron atascadas, y por más que empujábamos, no lográbamos cortarlo del todo.

Asura rió al ver nuestro intento por matarlo.

- Díganme algo… ¿ustedes creen que yo soy un demonio o algo así? – nos pregunto curioso.

- ¿Eh…? – murmuramos los dos confundidos.

- ¡¡Se equivocan!! – nos grito mientras expandía su onda de alma.

La resonancia se perdió, y Maka y yo fuimos lanzados lejos junto con nuestros Demonios, los cuales por suerte no soltamos en la caída.

Vi como el Kishin caminaba hacia nosotros mientras que sus heridas se iban regenerando poco a poco, ¿acaso este tío era inmortal?

- La locura que hay en mi cuerpo no es demoníaca, cualquiera puede tenerla, y dime… si los humanos también la tienen, ¿Por qué no todos se vuelven kishin? ¿Eh? Solo los que no le temen al poder aceptan a la locura, y los que no… simplemente merecen morir…

- ¡¡Un gran Dios como yo no necesita eso!! – grito Black Star mientras aparecía detrás del Kishin, quien no tuvo mucho tiempo para reaccionar hasta que Black Star le mando una de sus ondas de alma.

La onda fue tan poderosa que incluso dejo una grieta en el suelo. Sin embargo, el Kishin se mantuvo en su lugar, como si nada le hubiera pasado.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

- ¡¡¡Black Star, quítate de ahí!!! – le grite.

- ¿Eh…? – murmuro confundido.

Pero ya no pudo hacer nada más, por que de pronto, el Kishin lo golpeo en la cabeza, enterrándolo de cara al suelo. Tsubaki – quien se encontraba a un lado de Kid – comenzó a sangrar de la cabeza, mientras veía horrorizada la escena.

- ¡¡¡Black Star!!! – grito.

- Mocoso… ¿crees que puedes vencerme con una onda de alma? Si que eres estupido.

- ¡¡¡_Death Cannon_!!! – grito Kid mientras lanzaba su ataque contra el Kishin.

Asura recibió el ataque y fue lanzado varios metros lejos de Black Star, pero freno su caída con sus pies y simplemente miro fijamente a Kid, quien seguía apuntándole con Liz y con Patty, mientras que Tsubaki se acercaba corriendo hacia su contratista.

Me pare de mi lugar junto con Maka, las heridas de mi pecho aun me dolían, pero ese dolor no era nada. Ahora lo importante era evitar que el Kishin escapara y ayudar a Black Star.

Empuñe a Chrona, listo para volver a atacar.

- Soul, ¿puedes hacer un _Gintama_? – me pregunto Maka.

- Si.

- De acuerdo, hazlo, y cuando este distraído usare mi caza brujas, tal vez así podamos acabar con el – murmuro.

- De acuerdo – murmure mientras sacaba la cadena de Chrona y me preparaba para el ataque –, ¿Maka?

- ¿Si?

- Ten cuidado.

Ella asintió, y tan pronto lo hizo corrí contra el Kishin. Asura me miro fijamente mientras que yo lo atrapaba con la cadena y la hoja de la Guadaña crecía y cambiaba a un color plateado.

Me prepare para cortarlo en dos.

- ¡¡_GINTAMA_!! – grite mientas blandía la guadaña.

Y para sorpresa mía, lo partí en dos.

Mire atontado como el cuerpo desaparecía, pero no dejaba ninguna alma roja. Mi cerebro proceso todo muy lento, y cuando al fin pude reaccionar, algo me atravesó el pecho.

- Eres muy lento, niño – susurro Asura.

El me lanzo lejos, pero no pude frenar mi caída por el dolor que me había surgido a causa de la nueva herida. Maka intento hacerle un caza brujas, pero el Kishin la esquivo y la golpeo en el estomago, lanzándola lejos y haciendo que chocara contra Kid, quien apenas estaba preparando otro ataque.

Asura bostezo cansado, mientras que nosotros intentábamos recuperarnos de las heridas y los golpes, luego, comenzó a burlarse de nosotros.

- Son muy aburridos chicos, creí que serian un reto mayor, en fin, para ahorrarles sufrimiento los matare de una vez, ¿Qué les parece?, además, como soy todo un caballero, dejare que las damas pasen primero… ¿Qué me dices, pequeña gatita?

- Púdrete – siseo Maka.

- Mala respuesta.

El se lanzo contra Maka, y antes de que pudiera hacerle algo, logre retenerlo con la cadena de Chrona, la cual se enrollo en su brazo. El Kishin me miro fijamente, con el enojo pintado en el rostro.

- ¿Acaso no te han dicho que es malo interrumpir a tus mayores?

Agito su brazo, haciendo que la Guadaña se saliera de mis ensangrentadas manos. Chrona cayó a varios metros de mi, pero no los suficientes como para que el contrato se rompiera. Apenas iba a correr hacia ella, cuando de pronto otra de las extrañas manos del Kishin me sujeto del cuello, alzándome del suelo y comenzando a ahorcarme.

- Bien, como quieres ser el primero en morir, te daré el gusto, gusano – murmuro fríamente mientras preparaba otra de sus manos en forma de cuchillas.

Me reí.

- Bien, en ese caso, ¿Qué esperas anciano?, mátame de una vez – le dije.

- Tú lo pediste.

Sonreí mientras cerraba los ojos cansado, esperando el filo de la cuchilla.

Al menos, si moría, eso les daría tiempo a los demás de escapar. Nunca podríamos contra el, y lo mejor seria que tuvieran refuerzos y se curaran.

Y si con mi muerte Maka seguía con vida… mejor, ¿no?

Pero pasaron los segundos… y la cuchilla nunca llego.

Sentí como un líquido caliente manchaba mi cara. Horrorizado, abrí de golpe los ojos.

No creí lo que veía…

Maka se encontraba frente a mí con los brazos extendidos. Una punta de cuchillo sobresalía de su espalda, mientras que tanto esta como su pecho se iban tiñendo de un rojo escarlata a causa de la sangre que escapaba de su herida.

El Kishin retiro la cuchilla del cuerpo de Maka y me soltó, tan pronto lo hizo corrí hasta ella para acunarla entre mis brazos.

Mi mente estaba en blanco. Me negaba a creer lo que estaba pasando, me negaba a creer que la sangre salía con libertad del pecho de Maka, justo a la altura del corazón.

Un dolor lleno mi pecho, al mismo tiempo que la risa del Kishin resonaba en todo el lugar.

- ¡Pero vaya, que tierna! ¡Sacrificarse por ese idiota! ¿Qué les enseñan hoy en el Shibusen, a ser más idiotas? – se burlo Asura mientras se reía.

Lo ignore mientras veía fijamente a Maka a los ojos. Ella también me miraba fijamente, con una gran sonrisa mientras respiraba con dificultad y la sangre salía de sus labios y de su pecho. Poco a poco la luz de sus ojos se iba apagando.

No… ¡¡No!!

- Cuando vean a Shinigami, díganle que lo estaré esperando por mi venganza, así que será mejor que se vaya preparando – nos dijo Asura mientras comenzaba a volar.

- ¡¡Alto!! – le grito Kid furioso mientras corría hacia el.

- ¡¡Kid!! – le gritaron Liz y Patty, quienes estaban en forma de armas, ambas igual de lastimadas que su contratista.

Pero Kid no logro llegar hasta Asura, ya que este le lanzo una onda de alma, haciendo que cayera cerca de sus Demonios. Asura rió por última vez, antes de desaparecer en el cielo.

No despegue mi vista de los ojos de Maka, ni siquiera cuando escuche el grito de Chrona. Pero cuado Maka volteo a ver hacia donde estaba su arma, yo también lo hice.

Ragnarok era envuelto en un destello púrpura que salía del agujero negro donde el estaba de rodillas. Se agarraba con fuerza el pecho, justo a la altura del corazón, tenia la misma herida que Maka y también sangraba.

Chrona intento acercarse a el cuando unas cadenas salieron del agujero, enredándose alrededor de el.

- ¡¡Nii-san!!

- ¡¡No te acerques!! – le grito Ragnarok.

Ella se quedo estática en su lugar, mientras veía como su hermano desaparecía dentro del agujero, no sin antes voltear a ver hacia donde estábamos Maka y yo.

Voltee a ver nuevamente a Maka, no me di cuenta de que las lagrimas salían de mis ojos hasta que ella las comenzó a limpiar con su fría mano.

Me sonrió.

- Gracias por todo… Soul…

- No digas eso… te pondrás bien… - susurre con la voz rota.

Maka negó lentamente con la cabeza, para luego sonreírme ampliamente.

- Te quiero.

Y pronto, su cuerpo comenzó a desaparecer en pequeños pétalos de cerezo mientras que ella cerraba los ojos. Mire atónito como estos volaban hasta el cielo y desaparecían en destellos dorados.

Logre ver por última vez su rostro, antes que este desapareciera y solo quedara el último pétalo flotando frente a mí.

Cayó en mi palma abierta y llena de sangre de Maka, pero tan pronto toco mi piel, también desapareció como los demás.

Tarde en asimilar todo lo que había pasado, y cuando lo hice, sentí como si algo se desgarrara dentro de mí. Era el dolor más grande que jamás había sentido en mi vida.

La había perdido…

Había perdido a la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

- ¡¡¡¡MAKA!!!!

**Continuara…**

* * *

_Corto, lo se, pero así es en la historieta xD_

_Y bien… ¿quieren matarme…? (pregunta tonta, lo se, ya que lo mas seguro es que así sea) ¡muajaja! Pero yo nunca les dije que la primera temporada tendría un final feliz… ¿o si?_

_¡Contesto reviews!_

**Kanako: **Es verdad, les interrumpí el baile como en la serie… jeje, y yo también me imagine la reacción de Ragnarok (ya que al principio iba aponer que Soul y Maka si se confesaban), pero luego me fije que eso no ayudaba para el final… y pues… los interrumpí xD ¡gracias por el review!

**Rohunyl: **No, Kid no tiene poderes de Shinigami… los tendrá hasta que logre tener las 100 almas, y pues… gracias por tu apoyo con lo de la boda… aunque termine con los pies adoloridos (malditos tacones) ¡gracias por el review!

**Xio albarn: **Pues… respondiendo a lo de Bloody Love, planeaba subir el capitulo hoy, pero cuando iba a la mitad… Doña Inspiración me dejo solita T.T, espero publicarlo mañana o pasado, ¡gracias por el review!

**Yasu: **Bien, Masamune será bueno, pero no será el arma de Hero (pronto se sabrá) y Free saldrá en la segunda temporada xD ¡gracias por el review!

**Iruka Ryuzaki: **Si, para que Soul se confiese se tendrá que esperar muuucho… ¡gracias por el review!

**Aniimy: **¡He aquí el nuevo capitulo! Espero y te haya gustado, ¡gracias por el review!

**Yuki – chan: **Jop… no te puedo contestar la mayoría (se sabrá hasta la segunda temporada), aun así, ¡gracias por el review!

**Lady: **Chrona dice eso en la segunda temporada, lo iba a poner el mes que venia… pero me gusto mucho ^^, ¡gracias por el review!

**Dapyzux: **Me alegra que te guste Dani (puedo decirte así?), ¡muchas gracias por tu review! ^^

**Road . zin: **Por desgracia… no había ningún Soul en la boda (snif…), perdón por no subirlo temprano, pero me desvele en la fiesta y bueno… me quede dormida xD, ¡gracias por el review!

**Kuchiki rukia ichi: **Y bien… ¿te parece que ahora están mas cerca para decirse lo que sienten? xD, jeje, los malos no les dejaran el camino fácil a sus sentimientos, ¡muajaja! ¡Gracias por el review!

**Kakii chii: **Yo le habría dicho lo que siento y luego hubiera salido corriendo… jeje, ¡espero y te haya gustado el capitulo! ¡Gracias por el review!

**- Death the Niiia - :** No te preocupes, con que me dejes review en algún capitulo me haces feliz :D, y bien… ¿me mataras por haberlo dejado así? xD jeje, ¡gracias por tu review!

**Miku Takamine: **¿Te gusto el cap? ¿Me mataras a mi o a Asura? xD jeje, ¡gracias por el review!

**Beautifly92: **Si… esta vivito y coleando, y sobre la Maka/Alice/Abyss… pues la veremos en la segunda temporada, ¡gracias por el review!

**Maka – hime . Lady B – Rabbit: **Jump… investigare a que serie se parece, je, ¡gracias por el review!

**Satii – de – sange: **¡He aquí el nuevo capitulo! ¿Te gusto? Espero y si, ¡gracias por el review!

**Naomii chan: **Gracias por los comentarios, jeje, espero y te haya gustado el cap, ¡gracias por el review!

**Soyunafandeallenwalker: **Ok, esperare tus dudas x3, ¡gracias por el review!

_Well, a petición de todos, la segunda temporada llegara en esta semana, tratare de tener para mañana el epilogo xD, ¡gracias a todos por leer!_

**Nota: **Varios me han preguntado donde se puede conseguir la historia original (Kokoro X SchooL), well… como ya he dicho, la serie no esta disponible en Internet por causas naturales (se perdió el disco del scanner), así que pues… lo lamento, la única que ha leido la serie soy yo (y mis amigas y mi hermana) Sorry T.T

_¡Bye!_

* * *

_¿Review?_

* * *


	16. Epilogo

**Disclaimer: La historia es totalmente mia, su titulo original es _Kokoro X SchooL_, la cual cuenta con dos temporadas y 5 omakes, decidi publicarla aqui usando a los geniales personajes de Soul Eater, los cuales le pertenecen a Atsushi Okubo**

_Contesto reviews anónimos:_

**Kanako: **Jeje, ahora que lo mencionas, yo también me acorde del final del segundo opening, solo que Soul no tenia el cuerpo de Maka aquí xD ¡gracias por el review!

**Rohunyl:** ¿Unir los pétalos? Jeje, bueno… exactamente no pasara eso… en fin, ¡muchas gracias por tu review!

**Alex Darklight: **Sip, Ragnarok desapareció por que Maka murió, y pues bueno… sobre lo de Soul… mejor lee el cap ^^, ¡gracias por tu review!

**Yasu: **Si, Nume tiene contratista y Hero si tiene arma, ya veremos si Maka y Ragnarok regresaran, mientras, lee el cap, ¡gracias por el review!

**Naomii chan: **Ya veremos si Maka revivirá o no, ¡muajaja! ¡Muchas gracias por el review!

**Kakii chii: **Well… iría a un ciber… pero cobran caro (y digamos que estoy pobre T.T), pero en cuanto lo ponga en Internet, ustedes eran los primeros en saber, ¡gracias por el review!

**Yuki – chan: **Ow… es verdad, me falto poner eso xD, jeje, gracias por decir, ¡y también gracias por el review!

_Bien… espero y sean todos los anónimos… En fin, muchas gracias a todos por seguir la primera temporada hasta el final, también muchas gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos, etc. Muchas, muchas gracias, para pasado mañana tendré el primer cap de la segunda temporada, espérenlo y por mientras, ¡disfruten el epilogo! ¡Nos leemos!_

* * *

**Kokoro Shibusen School**

**Epilogo**

**Soul POV**

Caminamos de regreso al Shibusen.

Nadie hablaba, y agradecí el silencio. Black Star se había recuperado ya del golpe del Kishin y caminaba ayudado por Tsubaki, los demás simplemente caminaban detrás de mí, en silencio, con el dolor dibujado en sus caras…

Pero no era el mismo dolor que yo sentía.

Me sentía vacío, como si mi corazón hubiese dejado de latir y solo caminara y respirara por inercia. Miraba sin mirar hacia enfrente, mi mente viajaba una y otra vez por la escena que había visto hace unos momentos.

_"Te quiero"_

Recordé que aun tenia un corazón cuando sentí como este se contraía por el dolor que sentía al recordar esas palabras.

Nunca pude decirle lo que yo sentía, nunca pude decirle que la amaba con locura. Ella había muerto por mi culpa, ¿Por qué no fui yo el que murió? ¿Por qué el Kishin tuvo que matarla a ella?

¿Por qué las personas que son tan importantes para mí siempre mueren protegiéndome?

- Chicos…

Voltee a ver a la persona que había hablado. Shinigami-sama nos veía con el dolor pintado en su mascara de calavera. La esfera negra que había estado rodeando el gran salón había desaparecido, por lo que ya podían salir de allí.

Mire fijamente a Shinigami, ¿Cómo es que podía estar tan tranquilo? ¡Maka había muerto, y todo por que el nunca fue a ayudarnos!

El dolor fue remplazado por el odio, y antes de que me diera cuenta, ya estaba encarando a Shinigami-sama, sujetándolo de la parte de enfrente de su tunica. Si no hubiera sido por que Kid puso su mano en mi hombro, intentando hacer que soltara a su padre, ya hubiera desfigurado a golpes la mascara de Shinigami.

- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué demonios la mando a pelear?!

- Soul-kun, tranquilízate…

- ¡¡No me diga que me tranquilice!! ¡¡Usted es tan culpable de su muerte como ese jodido Kishin!! Si usted hubiera acabado con el antes… así ella no estaría muerta… - susurre con la voz quebrada mientras que las lagrimas volvían a salir de mis ojos.

Shinigami-sama puso una de sus enormes manos en mi cabello y comenzó a acariciarme la cabeza, intentando consolarme. Kid me soltó y fue con los demás, quienes también estaban casi en las mismas condiciones que yo.

- El hubiera no existe, Soul, se que debí de haberme encargado del alma de Asura cuando tuve la oportunidad, y no sabes cuanto me arrepiento de lo que hice…

No le respondí, simplemente deje que el dolor volviera a inundar mi cuerpo.

- Se que no debería de decirte esto… pero… hay una forma de traer de regreso a Maka-chan.

Lo mire sorprendido y confundido. ¡¿Había una forma?! ¡¿Cuál?! ¡¿Y por que demonios no quería decírmela?!

Shinigami-sama suspiro, al parecer lo que iba a decir era algo de lo que se arrepentiría después.

- Hay una forma para que Maka regrese con nosotros, _viva_… pero… el precio es muy alto, quienes ya han intentado traer a sus seres queridos de regreso han muerto en el intento… así que te lo pregunto, Soul-kun, ¿estas dispuesto a sacrificarte por Maka?

No me lo pensé dos veces.

- Si.

No me importaba si moría, no me importaba lo que me pasara. Si con eso Maka volvía a sonreír… si con eso ella volvía a estar viva… no me importaba nada…

Haría lo que fuera por ella.

* * *

**_FIN_**

* * *

**Adelanto de la Segunda Temporada**

_¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer por amor?_

- Tu alma seria un buen pago, ¿Qué dices, muchacho? – le pregunto Arachne.

- Tómala – le respondió Soul sin dudar.

_El precio a pagar puede traer dolor a tus seres queridos_

- Por mi culpa… por mi culpa Soul esta… - sollozo Maka, intentando que las lagrimas pararan.

_Odio y venganza, son sentimientos que corroen el alma_

- ¿Esta segura, _my lady_? – le pregunto Cheshire a la chica rubia.

- Mi hermana merece morir… - murmuro fríamente la chica.

_Los lazos de hermandad son muy frágiles_

- Hola, Ragnarok, Chrona – los saludo aquel chico con una sonrisa fingida.

- ¡Tu…! – siseo Ragnarok furioso.

_La locura atormenta, y las almas puras no son la excepción._

- Hasta la vista, hermana – susurro fríamente la chica.

Maka solo cerró los ojos, esperando el filo de la guadaña.

_¿Cómo acabara todo?_

_¿Qué pasara con la luz que brilla en la oscuridad?_

- Siempre estaré a tu lado – susurro.

- Eso ya lo se – le respondió ella con una sonrisa.

_Al final, solo el amor lograra superar todo el dolor_

- Bienvenidos al Shibusen, la Academia de Preparación para Exorcistas – dijo Kid, mientras veía a los que serian sus futuros alumnos.

**.:: Kokoro Shibusen Gakuen ::.**

* * *

_¿Review?_

* * *


End file.
